The Appointment
by When-Time-Stands-Still
Summary: Ruby is sick, and can't attend an appointment with a very important client. Emma has to replace her. (Planned as an one shot and grew into a full blown story.) AU, Swanqueen all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this one after I read a prompt on a SQ Facebook Group. Keep in mind, that English is my third language, and this story is unedited. Enjoy!**

* * *

„Please, Emma! You have to do this for me! I can't lose her as a client."

The blonde rolled her eyes as her friend fought another coughing fit, blowing her nose with a fresh tissue. Her eyes were red, as was her nose, and her face was slightly flushed from the fever. She had been whining for an hour now, begging her to replace her at an appointment with one of her clients.

"That Mills woman won't die if she waits until you get better."

"You don't know her, Em! She will get so pissed! Please, do this for me. I can't cancel her!"

"You're overreacting, Ruby," she replied. "It's a damn hairdressing appointment, not a surgery, for God's sake. Who is that woman, anyway? How come I've never seen her? She sounds like a Bitch." Emma stood up and went to the open kitchen, removing the boiling kettle from the stove.

"She is a bitch. An evil bitch," Ruby confirmed, sneezing theatrically hard and whining afterwards. "She's the goddamn Evil Queen from that fairytale we used to watch as kids."

"Oh my God," Emma chuckled, pouring her sick friend a cup of tea. She sighed as she handed her the cup. Carefully, Ruby blew on her tea, taking a small sip and moaning quietly as the hot liquid soothed her sore throat. Emma shook her head in amusement, joining her friend on the couch, and waited for a proper answer.

"She won an award for CEO of the year. She owns Mills Hotels & Resorts."

"Impressive," Emma admitted, whistling in recognition. "And how the hell she became _your_ client? OW!" The blonde jumped, rubbing the arm Ruby had just slapped. She grinned. "I mean, you're great and all, no offense, but it's not like there aren't any other – more famous – Hairstylists in New York."

"Granny used to work in the Mills household for a long time. She recommended me, and until now Regina was always pleased with my work. But she is very strict when it comes to her appointments, which is understandable really, she's a hard working woman and doesn't have much time. That's why she always comes by after work hours."

"When no one else is in the salon. That's why I've never seen her before."

"Exactly," Ruby confirmed.

"She sounds like a loner."

"Well, she isn't really an extrovert. She's very professional, cold even. But her tips …"

Emma laughed loud, and finished Ruby's sentence, "… are really generous." The blonde rubbed her face and let out a deep sigh. Her friend cheered and grinned happily, already knowing that she had finally convinced her roommate. "Fine, Rubes. I'll do it," she gave in, standing up and walking toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast, before she had to head to their salon.

Just an hour later she stood in the living room, ready for her long work day in comfortable cutoff jeans and a white tank. Her friends eyes were pleading, as if to say 'Please, don't mess that up." The blonde shook her head in disbelief, "You owe me, big time," she clarified, before she went off.

* * *

The day passed like any other one; hectic and busy. Emma and the three employees had their hands full all day long. Especially since Ruby wasn't here. They even had to rush through lunch. It was 7:10 pm – 10 minutes past closing time – when the last client finally left the salon. Exhausted moans filled Emma's ears as she finally slump on the armchair in the rear area.

"It's fine, girls," she said, when they started cleaning up, "Go home. I'll do that later. Have to wait for Ruby's client anyway." Thankful murmurs were thrown her way, and she smiled.

"Good night, Boss," she heard a few seconds later, before everything went quiet. The blonde closed her eyes for a few seconds, granting her tired feet's a small break.

Suddenly, the door opened, making the doorbell ringing through the silent salon.

Emma jerked awake, realizing she had dozed off. Blinking, she was about to say that they were closed, but the words remained stuck in her throat and she froze, when she was a woman standing at the entrance. The most beautiful woman she had ever had laid eyes on! The stranger didn't notice her at first, and she took the opportunity to admire her profile. Her eyes wandered over a perfectly curved ass, covered with a tight grey skirt which ended just above her knees. A sleeveless white silk blouse revealed olive toned arms and completed her outfit. Short and tousled dark brown hair rounded her face, and that jawline … it was not from this world, Emma decided.

Regina felt eyes on her without looking around. Though, to her surprise, she didn't feel uneasy at all. In the contrary, she felt an excited shiver ran down her spine, as she finally turned to her right, locking gaze with a blonde woman for the first time.

Emma almost let out a startled noise, getting up and approaching the other woman. She prayed the brunette beauty hadn't caught her staring. Clearing her throat, she smiled. "May I help you?"

"Actually, I just wanted –"

"Wash, cut, blow-dry?" Emma cut her off. "Today we have discount, half price. 30 instead of 60," Emma rambled. (They had so no discount today.) Not that this woman looked as though she needed a discount, but the blonde wanted her to stay.

The woman looked around, her eyes automatically searching for something on the walls that indicated a discount, and Emma cursed silently, but her smile never faltered. "The Flyers are already down since we are closed … uh … technically," Emma stuttered. _Fuck, Swan, pull yourself together!_ "I am actually waiting for a client and –" The blonde stopped in horror. "Fuck!" she muttered. Gazing at the clock, she sighed in relieve; it was only 7:23 pm. She had over an hour before Ruby's client would show up.

"Uh, sorry," she said sheepishly. "I am replacing my best friend, but her client, Mrs. Mills or something, and don't even know her first name, isn't due for an hour, so I am at your disposal." _Disposal_? _Really, Swan, really?_

Regina had a hard time hiding her amusement about the flustered woman in front her. She obviously had no idea who she was, and Regina surprised herself when she felt no desire to clarify the situation. It felt too good, she decided, to not be Regina Mills, CEO of Mills Hotels & Resorts, but simply Regina. Even if it would last just a moment.

"So?" the blonde asked.

Regina noticed how the young woman – probably in her end twenties – fidgeted nervously. She waited a few seconds, before she put her out of her misery. "I would love to be pampered by your talented hands," she said eventually, smirking at the double meaning and immensely enjoying the way the blonde woman blushed.

"I'm Emma, by the way. Emma Swan," the blonde introduced herself properly, holding out a hand.

A trembling hand, Regina observed. She must have left quiet the impression on her. And she liked it. Very much so. Smiling, she took the hand, shaking it firmly, "Regina," was all she offered, but the blonde didn't seemed to mind. She brushed her thumb a few times over smooth skin, before she let go. The woman's blush increased, if it was even possibly.

Goosebumps erupted all over Emma's body, and she suddenly felt way to hot. Clearing her throat (and shaking off the very inappropriate thoughts), she led Regina to the hair wash basins. "Take a seat," she said, her voice slightly trembling.

Regina dropped her handbag on an armchair. She then turned around and sat down, laying her upper body back, her neck hitting the cold edge of the basin.

"Close your eyes and just enjoy," she heard the woman above her saying.

"Oh, I will. I'm sure you're good with your hands," Regina replied, lowering her voice in purpose.

Emma shivered at the sultry tone, and she could feel a pleasant twitch in her stomach. She wasn't flirting with her, was she? Dear God, what happened to her? It wasn't as though she haven't seen a beautiful woman before, yet she behaved like a horny teenager. Perhaps it had been just too long since she felt the warmed of another human being.

Taking in a shaky breath, she took the small shower head, turning on the water and setting the right temperature. Her fingers ran through soft hair, soaking them with warm water.

"Temperature okay?"

"Perfect."

When the hair was well soaked, Emma turned off the water, letting shampoo fall into her palm, she prepared herself for the next few minutes. She wanted desperately the other woman to enjoy her hair wash, she wanted to impress her. So she started, rubbing the liquid into her hair, arousing foam. Her fingers expertly started massaging the other woman's scalp. She knew what she was doing, and the barely audible sigh that escaped Regina's lips, confirmed it.

"That's feels so good," the brunette moaned after a while, and Emma nearly lost it at the sound. She clamped her thighs together, trying to focus on her work, which was simply impossible. Her eyes were fixed on the woman's face beneath her. Her mouth was slightly open, a wet tongue ran over plump lips. She noticed a small scar on her upper lip, and she thought what it felt like to ran her own tongue over it.

"Don't stop, Miss Swan, please," Regina begged, groaning, not once opening her eyes.

Emma jumped slightly, realizing that she had stopped her ministrations. "I … I'm going to wash the shampoo out now," she stuttered. She moistened her suddenly dry lips with her tongue, clearing her throat once more. "Conditioner comes next," she said. While she continued the hair wash, she asked herself if she had ever heard such sounds from another client. The blonde was confused. And aroused, goddamn it. The woman was a client, for God's sake, even if she was flirting with her, she couldn't … it would be unprofessional, she decided. Sighing deeply, she finished the hair wash, grabbing the towel around Regina's shoulders and wrapping the wet hair in it.

The brunette felt so relaxed. She stretched her body when she stood up, sighing in contentment. "Almost as good as an orgasm," she moaned, letting her eyes wander over impossible long, bar legs. When her gaze fell to the blonde's breasts, she could see the heavy rise and fall of her chest. "Almost," she added, when she met Emma's green orbs, winking at her.

' _GODDAMN!'_

She had just checked her out. She was flirting with her. Definitely! Emma could feel the wetness soaking her panties. Her whole body shivered at the intense gaze, and her heart started beating faster. ' _Stop. Stop, stop, stop'_ , she thought. ' _She's a client, for Heaven's sake, you just can't, Swan. You can't',_ she tried to convince herself. The clearing of a throat pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Lead the way?" Regina said, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh … yeah. Of course, sorry. Right this way, please."

When the brunette took a seat, their gazes met in the big mirror. Emma could see her red cheeks, and she cursed herself for the lack of self-control. She towel dried the short hair, and reached for the scissors. She had to pretend, that the woman was just an ordinary client.

"Any wishes?" she asked in her professional voice.

"Just the split-ends, please."

"You got it," Emma nodded, without making eye contact. Yes. That was the solution. She would avoid those dark, dangerous eyes. Fully in her element, she started to cut the hair.

"How long have you been working here, Miss Swan?" Regina asked after a while.

Damn it – small talk.

"Since the very beginning. I'm the co-owner of this place, actually."

"Impressive."

"Thanks. Not as impressive as my friends client, though. She's the CEO of Mills Hotels & Resorts."

"Oh, yeah?" Regina feigned ignorance, her poker face on place.

"Yeah. I usually don't judged, but from what I heard she's a royal pain in the ass."

Regina barely hold back a chuckle, "Is that so, Miss Swan? Please, tell me more." She was curios, she couldn't help it. And she was really enjoying this encounter so far.

"Ruby, my best friend, nearly freaked out. She's sick, lying in bed with the flu for four days now. She begged me for over an hour to replace her tonight. Apparently so called Mrs. Mills, is a control freak and can't postpone her appointments."

"Did she ask?"

"Huh?" Emma stopped her hands and met Regina's gaze. The brunette raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, a smirk on her lips. "Ask what?" the blonde titled her head slightly.

"Your friend, Ruby. Did she ask to postpone the appointment?"

"Oh! Oh … I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Maybe that royal pain in the ass, Mrs. Mills, would have postpone. After all, it's just a hairdressing appointment, not a surgery."

Emma's face lit up, "Right? I said the exact same thing to Ruby! That woman surely wouldn't end her visits because of one canceled appointment." She shook her head, finishing the hair cut. "Anyway, I'm curious to meet her later. Ruby's overreacting, she's certainly a nice woman."

"Certainly," Regina whispered, amused.

As Emma removed the cape around her neck, her fingertips brushed lightly at her skin. Regina's breath hitched in her throat, and the blonde heard it. Their gazes met on the mirror once again, holding onto each other just a tad too long. Something switched. The air suddenly felt heavier. Both women felt it. But none of them acted – yet. Emma gulped visible, reaching out for the blow dryer, and breathing out in relief, when the loud noise filled the salon.

Non-speaking minutes passed, the blow dryer filling their ears. Emma avoided eye-contact and Regina realized, that she had to take the first step. As soon as the blow dryer went off, the brunette cleared her throat, waiting for Emma to take the hint.

"Are you in a relationship?" she asked bluntly, when she had the blonde's attention.

"Excuse me?" Emma replied, not trusting her ears.

"I asked, if you're in a relationship."

"I … uh, no."

"No girlfriend waiting for you at home?"

Emma's eyes grew wide, "How?"

Regina chuckled, standing up, turning around and facing the blonde. "Oh, please. I saw you checking me out earlier," she said, approaching the younger woman slowly.

Emma took a step back, totally dumbfounded. She gulped, finding her voice, "I could say the same."

"Well, I like what I see."

The blonde gasped as her back hit the vanity. "You do?"

Regina nodded, grabbing the slim waist and crushing their lips together. It wasn't gentle, or tender. It was hot, wet, all teeth and tongue. It was fierce and passionate, full of lust and desire. They break for air, Emma's lips found that beautiful neck, licking, sucking, biting. Regina's hands grabbed the blonde ponytail, pulling on it, claiming lips once more. Moans filled the otherwise silent salon.

"Oh God!" Emma squealed, as she leaned back, her eyes falling on the clock. It was 8:10 pm.

"What's wrong?" Regina panted.

"We have 20 minutes."

The brunette furrowed her brows, confused.

"We have 20 minutes, give or take, before Mrs. Pain in the ass will storm through that door." She pointed to the entrance. To her surprise Regina let out a loud laugh, pulling her body against hers.

"She won't interrupt us, trust me," the brunette said, trailing kisses along Emma's jaw. "Besides, 20 minutes is plenty of time, dear."

She reached down, unbuttoning those ridiculously short jeans. Suddenly, her skirt was pushed up around her waist. Strong hands grabbed the back of her thigh, pulling them up. She shrieked when she was carried through the salon, to the rear area, while Emma's mouth never stopped sucking on her pulse point. Regina was laid down surprisingly gentle, her back hitting the couch with a soft thud.

"Oh fuck," she moaned, when Emma knelt down in front of her.

"That's the plan," the blonde smirked, her confidence long returned. She was in charge now, and she wanted to let Regina know that. Her hands wandered over the woman's knees, and for the first time Emma took in the stockings she was wearing. "God, that's so sexy," she groaned.

The blonde parted the woman's legs, reaching up and stroking the bar skin of her upper thigh. She grabbed her waist, pulling her near the edge of the couch. Regina held her breath in anticipation. Emma looked up once more, locking gaze with dark brown eyes, searching for hesitation or uncertainty. When she found neither, she dipped her head, and breathed in the musky scent of this woman, licking her lips. Pushing the silk panties aside, she let her tongue trace the wet slit.

"Oh God!" Regina cried out, taking in the sensation, pleasure ripping through her body. Eyes fluttered close, as Emma feasted on her. She sucked, and licked. She tongue fucked her without mercy, in and out and in and out. Her juices were smudged all over the blonde's face. It was so fucking hot! The brunette grabbed Emma's hair, pulling her up. Her shorts and panties were discarded quickly. As soon as she straddled Regina, two fingers plunged inside her, and a scream of pleasure tore from her throat.

"Oh, yes, just like that," Emma moaned, rocking her hips, finding Regina's heat. She circled her entrance for a second, before she too plunged two fingers into her quivering core. The brunette's head fall back, and Emma's teeth grazed over the skin, biting down, eliciting a loud groan from the woman beneath her. With her left hand she undid three buttons of the silk blouse, just enough to reveal two perfect breasts, all the while rocking her hips with each of her own thrusts.

Emma pulled down the cups of Regina's bra, exposing her breasts fully, sucking on an erect nipple. Her thumb rubbed with each thrust against her swollen clit. "Miss Swan," she cried loudly, stomach muscles tightening, back arching from the couch. "OH GOD!" Her whole body trembled uncontrollably as heat roared through her body and exploded behind her eyes. She was seeing stars.

"Fuck," Emma hissed on her neck, her head falling against a shoulder. Her walls clenched around Regina's fingers. The quivering started at the bottom of her stomach, spreading all over her body. She was burning from the inside out, her hips bucking and jerking as the orgasm hit her full force. Her left hand found the brunette's hair, ruining it as she anchored herself, letting wave after wave crashing over her, claiming control of her body. "Fuck," she said again, her voice hoarse and barely audible. Getting off of the woman, she plumped next to her, completely out of breath.

Regina was the first to regain control of her body. She stood, on shaky legs, buttoning up her blouse, not once taking off her eyes of the blonde. Emma was still breathing hard as she slipped into her shorts. Her gaze fell once again on the clock; 8:27 pm. She chuckled lightly, and Regina followed her gaze.

"That was close, huh?" the brunette said, pulling down her skirt, smoothing it with her hands.

"I guess. God knows, if she even shows up."

"Hm, who knows," Regina smirked.

"I …" Emma hesitated for a second. "May I see you again?"

Regina's eyes were shining, just as she was about to answer, the doorbell rang, indicating a new visitor, and breaking the moment. There was standing a handsome man in a suit at the entrance. Much to Emma's horror, Regina turned around and waved at him. "I'll be right there," she said, and the man nodded, leaving the salon again.

Her jaw dropped. She was shocked.

"You'll catch a fly, dear," Regina said, amused, raising an eyebrow.

Emma shook her head, "Your husband?" she asked, silently praying that she was wrong. The woman just laughed, running her hands through her hair. "I … I didn't … wouldn't …"

"Do calm down, dear. You're not a home wrecker, nor a cheater. He's my driver."

Emma furrowed her brows, confused. "Your driver?"

"Indeed," she confirmed, taking a business card out of her handbag, purse it to Emma. "Call me." She almost laughed again at the way the blonde's eyes bulged out of her head, when she looked at her card.

 _Regina Mills,_

 _CEO of Mills Hotels & Resorts._

"You … you …" the blonde stuttered like a fool, incapable of forming coherent words.

Regina pulled out her wallet. "Wash, Cut and Blow-Dry. 30 Dollar, right? Discount and all."

All Emma could do was nodding dumbly. She was dumbfounded. She was literally speechless. That awesome woman was Regina freaking Mills. She had Sex with Regina Mills. Holy shit!

"Please tell Miss Lucas, I was very satisfied with tonight's appointment," Regina said, handing her two bills. "Miss Swan," she nodded, the smirk still on her face, as she turned around and headed to the exit.

"Miss Mills …" Emma whispered as the door closed. Her eyes fell on the bills on her hand. 30 Dollar, not a cent more. No tip. Although … she had gave her an earth shattering orgasm. Laughter rose within her, filling the empty salon. She laughed so loud, her stomach hurt.

* * *

 **Please, let me know what you think.**

 **This is planned as an one shot, but maybe I'll extend it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You asked, I delivered. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Part 2

It was almost 10 pm when Emma finally got back to her apartment. Like she had predicted, Ruby was waiting up for her, watching Grey's Anatomy and sipping on a tea. Tissues were spread all around her; on the couch, on the floor, on and under the table. She stifled the urge to roll her eyes at the mess.

"Hey, Em!" Ruby greeted her friend as soon as she stepped into the open living room area. The brunette sat up straighter, an anxious smile on her face, as though she was afraid to hear about the appointment.

Emma ignored her, rounding the kitchen counter and filling herself a glass of milk. Then she approached her friend, coming to a halt right in front of Ruby, blocking the TV line. She lifted the glass and emptied it in one long gulp, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I had sex with Regina Mills", she blurted out, not once taking her eyes off of her friend.

Ruby started laughing. "You're funny", she said between giggles, but then stopped dead in her tracks, as she took a closer look at her friend. Emma wasn't laughing. Emma wasn't smiling. Emma wasn't even blinking – at all.

"You're joking, right?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"I fucked her on your favorite couch. You know, the red fluffy one."

"You did not."

"I did."

"You did not!"

"I did."

Ruby's mouth hung open. She was dreaming. That was just a dream. She had delusions from her fever. Yes, that must be it, she decided. But then her eyes studied her blonde friend once more, and she realized that Emma freaking Swan was being dead serious.

"OH MY GOD. YOU DID!" Ruby groaned, putting her hands on her head in sheer horror. "What … I mean, how … that woman is straight for God's sake!"

Finally, Emma cracked a smile. "Well, tonight she wasn't."

"Are you insane? How could you –"

"She told me to tell you, and I quote: 'Please tell Miss Lucas, I was very satisfied with tonight's appointment.' And hell, so was I … so was I", Emma grinned.

"Stop! You're lying!" Ruby accused her, even though she knew her friend wasn't lying.

"I'm not."

"Fuck you, Emma Swan."

"Why, sorry, I got some 2 hours ago", the blonde smirked and plumped next to her friend on the couch. She rubbed her face and sighed in pure contentment. "God, that woman has some talented fin –"

"STOP! Stop, stop, stop", Ruby whined, pressing her hands against her ears. "I don't need to know that!"

Emma let out a throaty laugh.

"Did she tip you?"

"No."

"Good. At least there's no whore touch."

Emma gasped, and sat up, "Shit. I gave her discount. Does that count?"

"You gave her discount?" Ruby cried out. "You gave her freaking discount? What the hell is … girl, that's wrong … that's just wrong in so many ways."

They sat there for a moment, both occupied with their own thoughts. Ruby wondered if she just lost her best client, whereas Emma seriously thought about writing Regina a message. But it was too soon, right?

"She gave me her number", the blonde said eventually.

"Don't."

"But –"

"Just don't, Emma! At least not right away, for God's sake."

She sighed and dropped the topic – for now. Her friend stood up, stretched her tensed body and turned off the TV. A big yawn escaped her mouth. "I'm tired, and I'm pissed, because I probably just lost my client. You got laid tonight – thanks to me. And that means, that you, Emma Swan …" she pointed at her friend, squinting her eyes, "You owe ME … BIG TIME!"

"But –"

"Now clean up that mess", she cut her off, walking towards the stairs which led to her bedroom. "Ah, one more thing." She turned around once more, "I want a big breakfast tomorrow. With lots of bacon. And eggs. And pancakes. And fruit. And freshly pressed orange juice. Good night, Em."

She smiled sweetly, before she disappeared into her room, leaving a gaping – though still happy – Emma behind. The blonde shook her head, grinned brightly and went to work.

* * *

A week had passed. A very busy and exhausting week. Ruby finally felt better and started working again, business had never been better. On Friday evening, Emma and her friend came home, hands full with yummy Chinese take-out. While the blonde put the food on the table, Ruby grabbed the mail.

"Bills, bills, bills … more bills … oh, what's that?" She threw the bills on the kitchen counter and opened a champagne colored envelope. Then, suddenly, she gasped. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, already digging into her chicken fried rice.

Her friend shook her head. The brunette threw the envelope to the other mail and sat beside her friend. Wordlessly, she took the chopsticks, opened a take-out box and grabbed a shrimp. Emma's brows furrowed as she watched her friend chewing. "What?" the blonde asked, confused.

"Did you call her?" Ruby asked after a few seconds.

"You mean Regina?"

"No, I mean the first Lady."

"Huh?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh God, sometimes you're such a blonde! Of course I mean Regina."

Emma just shrugged, not at all insulted. "Well, I was planning to, but I don't really know what to say."

"So, you didn't."

"No. Not yet, though I would really love to see her again", she sighed.

"Well, how fitting that we got invited to her charity party next week. Lucky us, yay", Ruby said.

Emma's eyes grew wide and she choked on her food. The brunette just patted her back and grinned.

* * *

"You are seriously going to buy a new dress?"

It was Saturday, and they had just had lunch when Emma all of sudden had run to her room. When Ruby joined her half an hour later, she was shocked; the blonde had made a complete mess. Practically all of her clothes were thrown around, some on the bed, some on the floor. Hell, a blouse was even hanging on her ceiling light. Then her friend grabbed her purse and decided to go shopping.

"I have nothing to wear!" Emma complained.

"You have a bunch of dresses, and you really –"

"No, Ruby! I need something new … something special."

"You mean something in which you look fuckable?" the brunette grinned knowingly.

Emma let out a laugh and just shrugged, because really, Ruby was right. She dared to hope, and felt a pleasant clenching in her stomach whenever she thought of the brunette beauty. The blonde waved her friend goodbye and left the apartment to fulfill her mission – buying a fuckable dress.

Just 20 minutes later Emma parked her car in front of a big, fancy boutique, whose name she couldn't even spell. Normally, she bought her clothes in common stores, nothing too expensive and nothing too elegant. But hell she needed something fancy enough for this spectacular woman.

As soon as she stepped into the boutique an employee greeted her. A young girl, not older than 18, smiled brightly at her. "How can I assist you?" she asked, eager to help.

"Uh, well … I am looking for a new dress …"

"For what occasion … Miss …"

"Swan. But Emma is fine."

"Great, Emma. So, for what occasion do you need a dress?"

The blonde rubbed her neck, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Uh, it's a charity party."

The employees face lit up. She led Emma to the dresses section and the blonde tried hard not to cringe at the price tags. It will be worth it, an inner voice tried calm her, it will be so worth it. She asked the girl to pick out a few dresses and to bring them to the changing room, while she wandered through the lingerie section. As she looked through the enormous selection her mind started a funny thing – she pictured herself in those hot lingerie pieces beneath Regina.

"Woah, Swan, stop it …" she muttered to herself, a faint blush spreading over her cheeks. Still, she grabbed a very hot and very expensive lace body and hurried away. She hung the body on a hook in one of the changing rooms and was about to turn around when she heard a deep, husky voice.

"If this isn't an unexpected pleasure ..."

Emma froze for a few second, before she slowly, very slowly turned around. She gulped. There she was standing, in a black pantsuit which hugged her body in all the right ways, and a red blouse that showed an evil cleavage … she looked stunning.

Regina had been more than surprised when she had spotted the blonde hairdresser just seconds ago. She honestly had not expected to run into the younger woman in such a boutique. She did not think of her as someone who would visit such fancy places. Looked as though she had been wrong.

"Fancy meeting you here, Miss Swan", she said, and smirked as she noticed that she had left the other woman speechless. Clearly, she too had not anticipated to see her – at least not today. She smirked in amusement when the blonde opened and closed her mouth several times, before she eventually cleared her throat.

"Uh … hi."

"How eloquent", Regina said playfully.

Emma blushed and took a step forward. "I'm sorry, I'm just … I didn't expect to see you."

"Looking for something specific?" Regina changed the topic.

"Uh … not, really, no."

"I see."

"There's that … uh … I mean, a dress maybe", Emma stuttered.

"I see."

"There's that thing at work."

"I see."

"Yeah, I need a new dress for work tomorrow."

The conversation paused for a few second. Regina just smirked knowingly.

"What?" Emma asked eventually. "No 'I see' this time?"

Regina smirk grew wider. "No, because tomorrow's Sunday."

 _SHIT! Stop making a fool out of yourself, Swan!_ She shifted from feet to feet, fidgeting embarrassed.

"Well, I certainly do not want to interrupt your shopping tour, Miss Swan. Or even make you uncomfortable, since you did not call. Enjoy your day, dear."

As she was about to turn around, she heard the blonde calling out for her, and had to hold back a pleased smirk.

"Woah, wait. Wait, please."

Regina stopped and met green eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I was going to, but then I just didn't know what to say", Emma admitted.

"How about; Hello, Miss Mills, I would really like to repeat Friday night – minus the haircut. And maybe plus a bed. Or at least a more comfortable couch. You really need to replace that hideous red thing –"

Any further words got stuck in her throat as she was suddenly pulled inside the changing room. Her back hit the mirror, hungry lips found her own, kissing her senseless. They broke for air after a while, and Emma's mouth wandered along her jaw, leaving a wet trail behind.

"Miss Swan, that is just inappropriate and … GOD", she hissed, as the blonde sucked on her pulse point, grabbing two handfuls of her behind and squeezing hard.

Without thinking twice, Regina grabbed the hem of a white tank top and pulled it over the blonde's head. With nimble fingers she unclasped the bra, lowered her head and sucked on a pink nipple. She grazed her teeth over an aching tip and released it with a pop. She repeated the process with the other nipple, as the blonde unbuttoned her pants. Pulling down the zipper, the younger woman slipped her hand into her panties and suddenly stopped moving all together.

"Still inappropriate, Miss Mills?" Emma whispered.

"Is the door locked?" Regina breathed against a pale neck, without looking up.

"Yes."

"Then, Miss Swan, I would suggest you keep your mouth shut, and begin to fuck me."

Emma let out a low groan, which was stifled by plump lips. She was wet – already. She could practically feel her juices pooling in her pants. Luckily, there had been no one around the changing rooms, when her instinct had kicked in, and she had pulled the CEO in the changing room.

Now she was knuckle deep inside the other woman, fucking her in a steady rhythm, swallowing the moans of the brunette Goddess, when suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"Emma?"

 _FUCK!_ The employee.

"In here", she called out, breathing heavily.

"In ME", Regina murmured softly into her ear, biting on her lobe.

"I picked out some dresses, I'm sure you will love them", the girl said.

Emma was about to pull out of Regina, but she was having none of it. Glaring, the brunette grabbed her wrist, holding her in place, "Don't you dare stop, I'm almost there", she hissed under her breath.

"Fuck", the blonde groaned, pumping into a tight core and rubbing her palm against a swollen clit.

"I'm sorry?" a confused voice asked.

"Oh God, not you, sorry", Emma replied. "Please put the dresses over the door, I'll try them on."

"Oh, okay. Shall I pick out some more?"

"YES!" Regina let out a moan, as she suddenly reached her climax, arching her back in pleasure.

Emma captured her lips to swallow the rest of the noises, helping her come down from high. She could almost imagine how the young girl flushed beet red and hurried away.

They stood like that for a few seconds, panting hard. Regina whimpered at the loss, when the blonde pulled out of her. Then she bit her lip to hold back a groan, as Emma licked her fingers clean, green eyes dark with lust.

"I want …" the younger woman started, sucking on her index finger.

"What?"

"Your mouth on my pussy. Kneel down."

Regina's eyes rolled back into her head at the demanding tone, and her core clenched with the aftershocks of her orgasm, but then she remembered where they were. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. Emma's confused expression was almost adorable.

"I will absolutely not kneel on this ground. God knows whose feet have touched –"

"God, woman, it's just a floor."

"A fitting room floor, Miss Swan. I'm a bit more refined than that."

"Well … then … I … uh."

Regina lifted an eyebrow.

"Be creative, Miss Swan."

Emma's eyes spotted the small sitting bench in the corner of the changing room. She grabbed the other woman's waist and sat her down, without so much as a word. She was rewarded with an impressed smirk. With one swift motion, Regina slid both her jeans and her panties off her hips. A shiver ran down the blonde's spine, as the brunette grabbed one of her legs, letting it rest beside her hip on the bench. And then she was getting eaten the fuck out. A low yelp escaped Emma's throat, she fell forward and supported herself on the wall. The way Regina licked and sucked and tongue fucked her – she wouldn't last long.

"Be quiet, Miss Swan", Regina hissed, slapping her ass.

"Oh fuck, fu –"

Emma rested her forehead against the cool wall and bit into her arm to muffle her moans. Her hips rocked forward, her other hand moved to the short brown hair. She wanted – no, she needed more. She was practically fucking Regina's mouth. Then the brunette plunged THREE fingers into her already clenching core, and she was driving over the edge. No, she was flying. She felt as if she had just entered heaven, and God, she wanted to stay there forever.

Regina lapped all of her juices, as if she was drinking an expensive champagne. She helped her stay on her trembling feet, until she rode out her orgasm.

"God …"

"Regina is fine, dear", the brunette said, and caressed her thighs, before she stood up.

"How can it be that you are still wearing all of your clothes, whilst I'm completely naked?"

"It's magic", she chuckled, as she smoothed her pants. Her gaze fell on the lace body lingerie which still hung on a hook. Long fingers touched the lace material. "Good choice. Can't wait to rip it of your body."

Before Emma had a chance to respond, the older woman suddenly opened the door and left.

Just two feet from the changing room stood a young employee, hands full of dresses. She looked as though she was frozen, her head was lowered, staring at the floor. Regina cleared her throat, which caused the girl to jump, startled. Her face was already flushed, but then turned into the darkest shade of red, when Regina licked her lips and winked at her, before she went off to find her friend.

"Kathryn, are you done shopping?" Regina said, when she found her blonde friend.

"Oh. I've been looking for you, where were you?" Kathryn asked, without really expecting an answer. After a few more minutes, she finally decided she was done. They went to the checkout to pay for the items, when suddenly the hairdresser lined up right behind them.

"Regina, how about an early dinner?" Kathryn asked, as she paid for her clothes.

The brunette looked at Emma, catching her gaze. "Maybe later, dear", she replied to her friend, without taking her eyes off of the blonde. "I just had a very delicious snack", Regina added, a pleased smirk on her lips as she witnessed a furious blush spreading on the hairdressers face.

Goddamn, Emma thought, this woman will be the death of me.

"Miss Swan", Regina nodded, the smirk still on her face, as she turned around and headed to the exit – once again.

"Miss Mills", Emma whispered as the door closed. Her eyes fell on the lingerie in her hands. A freaking 80 Dollar lace body that perhaps would soon bring her a new earth shattering orgasm. A smile crept across her face. She grinned so hard, her face hurt.

* * *

 **A/N2: Please, let me know what you think.**

 **As you can see, I kept the option for a third part open, though I'm not 100% sure yet, that I'll write it. Give me some motivation, guys!**

 **Also, I would like to thank the amazing Aimee Laura, who suggested the whole changing room thing, and helped me with the grammar on this one. You're great, girl 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy, lovelies! Please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Part 3

As soon as Emma stepped into her apartment, Ruby approached her. Before the blonde could even open her mouth she was dragged through the living room. By the time they both were seated on the couch, Emma stared at her friend in confusion.

"We're going out tonight", Ruby blurted out.

Emma's confusion only grew. "We are?"

"Yeah. I called the girls. We're having a ladies night."

"Uh, Rubes", the blonde groaned, annoyed. "I will absolutely not go clubbing. I'm too old for that crap, for God's sake. I can't go clubbing."

"You are 28."

"Exactly!"

"Yeah, well. I figured you would say that, so we decided that instead of clubbing we will have a nice dinner at this new Italian place that opened last month. It even has a cocktail bar."

The blonde sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"You need a little distraction, Emma. I feel like your mind is constantly occupied, thinking about Miss Mills. You've been freaking out since yesterday. It doesn't do you any good. Just because you had sex one time with her, doesn't mean it will happen again. So, let's have some fun tonight."

Emma was about to reply, but then clamped her mouth shut. Should she tell her friend that it's already happened again? And that it'll probably happen a third time? No, Ruby would freak out. So, instead of talking she stood up and made two cups of coffee. They had over two hours to get ready, before Belle, Elsa and Mary Margaret would pick them up, so they decided to watch another episode of Grey's Anatomy. Emma put the coffee cups on the table and sat cross-legged beside her friend. When her eyes fell on the bag with her newest clothes, she took the dress out and showed it Ruby.

"It's beautiful. Good choice."

' _Good choice. Can't wait to rip it of your body.'_ A shiver ran down the blonde's spine as she remembered Regina's words, and she could feel a pleasant twitch in her stomach. She put the dress back in the bag, careful to hide the lingerie from Ruby.

"I was in that fancy boutique, you know", Emma said after a while, not able to keep it for herself any longer. She just had to get it out, or else she would explode.

"Yeah. I figured that as soon as I saw the price tag on your new dress."

"So, I was looking for stuff and then I …"

"Yeah?" Ruby asked, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

Emma cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Then I met Regina Mills."

Ruby's coffee cup froze midair. Slowly, painfully slowly, she turned her head. The blonde took her lower lip between her teeth, biting down and averting her friends gaze.

"No", the brunette whispered, barely audible. "No, no, no." Her voice rose as she slammed the coffee cup on the saucer. A few droplets of hot liquid fell on her hand, but she ignored it. "You did not!"

"Except, I did. We did. We had sex in the changing room." Emma admitted and had the decency to look guilty. Although, she didn't feel guilty at all. God, she felt so many things, and guilt wasn't one of them.

"Changing room? I … what the hell is wrong with you? Did you turn into some sort of womanizer?"

"I –"

"Shut up, I'm talking!" Ruby cut her off, a finger pointed accusingly at the blonde. "You've met this woman two fucking times and had sex with her twice already … that is … that is …"

"Amazing?" Emma suggested when she saw her friend struggle to find the right word.

Ruby just threw her hands in the air and exhaled a long breath, which suddenly turned into a laughing fit. A freaking, fucking, unexpected laughing fit! She was holding her stomach and tears were spilling out of her eyes. "In the changing room", she giggled. "In the freaking changing room!" It took Ruby a few minutes to calm down. "Emma Swan, you are unbelievable", she said eventually, shaking her head.

Shrugging, Emma grinned widely.

* * *

Regina Mills was bored to death. Kathryn had insisted they eat dinner at this new place, and she had failed to tell her that Eric, her very newly boyfriend, would join them. The couple were at that stage of the relationship in which they made constantly doe eyes at each other. The flirting and the touch-feely was painful to watch. It was sickening, really. She felt like the third wheel, and that's why she excused herself, heading to the bar while the couple finished their dinner.

Once she was seated in a bar stool, she ordered a glass of wine. Putting her elbows on the counter, she rubbed her temples and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Rough day?"

Regina raised her head and met beautiful green eyes. The same green eyes which haunted her since over a week. "More like eventful. Very eventful", she replied, smiling at the hairdresser, and feeling an odd kind of ease from the blonde's mere presence. It was a strange feeling, something she hadn't felt in years. Shaking her thoughts off, her smile grew wider as she remembered her changing room encounter earlier that day. Emma's suddenly red cheeks told her, that she was thinking the same.

Before the blonde had the chance to say anything, a man appeared out of nowhere, sitting on the free stool next to Regina, and ignoring Emma completely. She was about to tell him that it was her stool and her woman, but then realized that neither was the case. Sighing, she sat next to the man and decided to wait.

"Evening, milady", the man said, trying to sound seductive but his funny accent made it impossible. "May I get you a drink?" he asked Regina.

The brunette held back an eye roll and clicked her tongue instead, "I am good, thank you", she said, holding up her wine glass and taking a sip of it.

"I'm Robin, by the way. Robin Locksley", the man said. The brunette just nodded. "And you are?"

For the first time, Regina made eye contact with him. He was wearing an expensive, stylish suit with tie, and she had to admit – he was handsome. And maybe, on any other day, Regina would give this man a chance. Tonight though, his big smile was simply annoying. She arched her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, come on", he pouted, "That's not fair, I told you mine."

"I cannot recall asking you for it."

"You are beautiful", he suddenly blurted out. "I'll just call you beautiful."

Emma couldn't see his face, but she was pretty sure he was drooling. 'Asshole. Go away! That was supposed to be my line!' She thought, angrily, but then snickered lightly as she heard the CEO's respond.

"My physical appearance is rather appealing, yes."

Regina almost laughed at the man's furrowed brows.

"A normal person would say 'thank you'."

"Why should I thank you? You merely stated a fact."

Finally, the man seemed to have had enough and showed his true face. "Typical woman."

"How can you possibly know what a typical woman is like?" Regina fired back.

"It is just a phr-"

"Are you trying to tell us something, Mr. Locksley?" Regina cut him off, letting her eyes wander down to the man's crotch. "It rather looks like it", she added.

That was it – Emma's laugh burst out. The man whirled around, his face beet red. He snarled at Emma which just made the whole situation even funnier. The blonde held her stomach, and tried to calm down as she felt several pairs of eyes on her. As soon as the man stomped away – like a toddler throwing a tantrum – Emma took his seat and looked at the CEO in sheer admire.

"That was mean", she giggled.

"Well, he just did not seemed to get it, so I had to be a bit more … drastic."

Emma laughed and ordered herself a beer. "He was right though, you are beautiful."

The CEO smirked at that, "Why, thank you", Regina said, her eyes taking in the short, simple though very hot, red dress the blonde was wearing. It showed a good amount of her long legs. Her hair was falling in waves over her shoulders. "You are not so bad yourself", Regina added, licking her lips.

Smiling, Emma took a sip of her beer, just watching the brunette from the corner of her eyes. She had changed. The black pantsuit she wore earlier that day was replaced by a grey one. This time she wore a vest with it, and Emma found it incredibly hot. It suited her somehow. And her red lips looked so inviting, all Emma wanted to do was kiss them. And since she couldn't do it – at least she thought she couldn't – she started rambling. About anything and everything.

"Stop talking, Miss Swan, or I will make you stop", Regina said after a while, amused.

"And how are you planning to do that?"

The brunette's eyes darted to the hairdresser's mouth. Licking her lips, she said, "I have my ways."

"You wouldn't dare", Emma challenged her, grinning.

Regina's brows shot into her hairline. She hadn't expected the blonde's boldness, and she decided that she liked it. Very much so. They were in the middle of a well-attended restaurant. Every visitor had a free look on them, sitting at the open bar, but Regina wasn't one to back off of a challenge, especially not from such a tempting one. She took a small sip of her second wine glass. The cool liquid ran over her tongue and down her throat. As she put the glass down again, she swiftly grabbed the back of Emma's neck and crashed their lips together, swallowing the surprised gasped that escaped the blonde.

The kiss was rough, but passionate nonetheless. Regina dominated the kiss, her tongue probed in the other woman's mouth, hard and demanding. She sucked on a lower lip, letting it go with a pop, before she ran her thumb over it.

"You have no idea what I am capable of, Miss Swan. I don't think that you could handle it."

Emma gulped, her breathing quickened. "Try me", she choked out. Her body started trembling, as Regina leaned in once again, their faces just inches apart. Emma could feel the hot breath of the other woman tickling her mouth. The CEO raised a perfect manicured hand, and slid a single finger over her cheek, leaving goose bumps behind.

"I am going to fuck you tonight, Miss Swan", the brunette purred into her ear. "And I will do it so hard, you won't be able to walk straight for the next couple of hours." She smirked almost evilly, before she took her drink and joined her friend Kathryn on the table, leaving a flushed Emma frozen on her stool.

The next hour passed painfully slowly – at least for Emma. From where she was seated with her friends, she had a perfect view of the brunette, and while she gazed in her direction every few minutes, the CEO seemed to ignore her completely. It was frustrating and exhilarating at the same time. She was wet. She could feel her sticky juices between her legs. Her friends, completely oblivious of her condition, were enjoying themselves. After a while she needed a few minutes alone time.

"Excuse me, guys. I need to use the restroom", she said.

"Shall I accompany you, Em?" Elsa, her friend and employee asked.

"Nah, its fine. Finish your dinner, I'll be right back."

Emma was standing in front of the sinks, reapplying her lip-gloss, when Regina suddenly entered the bathroom. She hadn't even seen her leave her table! Her heart started racing. Since two of the four bathroom stalls were occupied, the CEO approached the sink next to the blonde's and started washing her hands thoroughly. Emma's eyes stayed glued on the other woman's hands for a few seconds, before she raised her head. Their gazes met in the mirror. The hairdresser gulped, hard. Regina's eyes were nearly black with lust, and the determined look on her face made Emma shiver in pure anticipation. Sexual tension hung in the air, they both felt it.

Almost at the same time, two women came out of the stalls. Regina took a paper towel and leaned against the wall, drying her hands slowly, not once taking her eyes off from Emma, who stood frozen on the spot, gripping the edge of the sink with both hands. She was trembling lightly.

Then finally, the women made their way to leave the bathroom.

"Don't move", Regina whispered into Emma's ear, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

The CEO followed the women outside. She positioned a waiter outside the door and told him to not let anyone in. Later, she would reward him. She smirked as she reentered the bathroom – Emma hadn't moved an inch. Regina came to stand right behind her, bending her over the sink. Not losing any time, she gripped the hem of the red dress, and pulled it up just enough to expose Emma's ass, covered in nothing more than a lace tong. Groaning, Regina cupped her butt cheeks for a moment, digging her fingernails in them, before she yanked the underwear down long legs.

"Spread your legs, Miss Swan", she ordered.

Emma obeyed almost ridiculously quickly. Pressing her lips together, she held her breath, when she felt the other woman's fingertips gliding down her thighs.

Regina crouched down, glad that she was wearing pants, and blew against a glistening pussy. She chuckled when she heard a strangled gasp above her. Emma shivered in delight as she felt the hot air on her clit. And then a single digit slid through her wet folds.

"Oh God", Emma moaned softly. When she opened her eyes, Regina was standing right behind her, holding a glistening finger in front of her face. Their gazes locked in the mirror once more.

"So wet for me already?" The CEO husked in a seductive voice, tickling Emma's ear. "I guess, giving you a heads-up was a good idea", she added, grazing the wet finger over the blonde's lips. "Suck."

And Emma did just that. She tasted herself on the other woman's finger, licking it eagerly clean, and never losing eye contact through the mirror. Suddenly, she felt two fingers inside her heath. "JESUS!" she cried out, gripping the sink tighter, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"I like how wet you are for me, Miss Swan." Regina reached for the blonde's chin, turning her face to the side and capturing her lips, all the while pumping her fingers in a steady rhythm. The angle of their kiss was a little awkward, but for Emma it was enough. More than enough. Regina's tongue danced some more with hers, before they broke for air. The fingers in her felt so good. As the brunette pumped harder and faster, adding a third finger, her trembling arms gave in and her upper body fell forward.

"You like it, don't you?" Regina grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and pulled her head back. "Look at me", she demanded, using her body as support to pump even harder into her. Her hand was aching, but she didn't care. "Fucking you in a restaurant bathroom, bending you over the sink. You like it."

Emma had a hard time keeping her eyes open. Adrenaline shoot through her veins. The thought that they could be caught at any moment excited her even more. Her mind went fuzzy, and her thinking became unclear. For the first time in her life the phrase 'fucking their brains out' made sense to Emma.

"It's like … oh, yes", the blonde moaned, licking her lips. "It's like … you're the one who can fill the world with … uh, right there … with sunshine. Just … holy hell … in my case you're filling ME …" another moan escaped her throat, her eyes fluttered close, "with your fingers."

Regina couldn't believe her ears. For a brief moment she even lost her rhythm. This blonde, sexy, silly idiot just quoted Snow White, while she was fucking her. "Look at me", she hissed.

Emma's hips were meeting each thrust. She was breathing fast and shallow, when she met Regina's eyes in the mirror once more. The brunette smirked as she realized, that the blonde probably wasn't even aware of what she was saying. She had fucked her senseless – literally. The arm that was holding the blonde upright reached down her torso, between her legs. Nimble fingers found a swollen clit. The CEO couldn't resist. "Magic mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" she whispered.

Confusion hushed over a red face. "Did you just … quote the … no … of course you didn't, I'm just … OH LORD", she groaned, when Regina hit her g-spot. "Please!" she begged for release. She needed to come, she couldn't handle much more. Reading her mind, the CEO rubbed her clit, furiously. Emma's eyes widened right before the orgasm hit her at full force and she was flying over the edge. Her body went rigid, and then shook violently as pleasure rushed through her, reaching every single fiber of her body. Emma's hand slammed against the mirror as a high pitched scream escaped her throat, which was stifled by the other woman's hand against her mouth.

Regina herself was breathing heavily from her effort. Her arm was burning, and she was certain that her panties were ruined, but she didn't stop her ministrations just yet. Slower, more gently, she thrust into the clenching pussy, helping the blonde come down, dropping feather light kisses on her neck.

"Jesus fucking Christ", Emma growled, when Regina released her mouth. Her spent body collapsed over the sink, her forehead falling against the cold mirror. She whimpered as the brunette pulled out of her, her chest still rising up and down rapidly. Her head moved to the side, when she heard a chuckle.

"One bite …" the woman next to her started, taking her index finger in her mouth and sucking it once. "… and all your dreams will come true", she finished in the best Evil Queen imitation Emma had ever heard. The hairdresser didn't know if she should be shocked or fascinated, so she chose both. She watched the woman wash her hands for a few seconds, before she eventually found her voice.

"Earlier, you really did … you quoted The Evil Queen."

"You started, dear", Regina reminded her, enjoying the, oh so hilarious expression on Emma's face. The CEO finished washing her hands, and took a paper towel to dry them. An amused smirk crept onto her face. Raising a perfect eyebrow, the older woman let her gaze wander over the blonde's body, staying glued for a few moments on her lower body. "You should get cleaned up", she said, catching Emma's gaze once more. "Your turn, my dear. I am looking forward to find out if you can top this."

Emma didn't move, totally dumbfounded.

"Miss Swan", Regina nodded, the smirk still on her face, as she turned around and headed to the exit – for the third time in just over a week.

"Miss Mills", Emma whispered as the door closed. Her eyes fell down on herself. Her juices were running down her upper thighs and the sight was ridiculously satisfying. Joy exploded in her body, invading her entire being. She felt so happy, her heart ached.

* * *

 **A/N2: So, I decided to extend that story since I got so incredible feedback!**

 **I absolutely love, love, love, and appreciate every single comment, and really can't wait to hear your thoughts about this one. Gimme some motivation for the next part, guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here ya go, guys! This one is a bit longer than the one's before. I really, really hope you will like it! With this one I wanted to show you that I pay attention to your comments and your wishes, and I hope I have met your expectations :)**

* * *

Emma had to sit for what felt like an eternity on the toilet lid before her legs felt steady enough to walk a proper distance. She had cleaned herself up as much as possible in a public bathroom, before she decided to take a moment to relive what had just happened. Regina freaking Mills had fucked her senseless in a restaurant bathroom. In front of a mirror. Quoting the Evil Queen. She grinned like a fool.

When she decided it was time to head back to her friends, the big smile still on her face, she felt a bit disappointed as she noticed that her brunette … fuck buddy ... had already left. That's what they were, right? Fuck buddies. Yap. Nothing more. It was just sex. But if it was just sex then why did Emma enjoy the CEO's presence so damn much? Even as they were just sitting on the bar, bickering like children … Emma loved every second, and craved already for more, so much more. Was it possibly that the attraction wasn't just physical nature? No, it couldn't be.

Ruby's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "… She is the CEO of Mills Hotels & Resorts, and my client, believe it or not." Emma heard her say as she reached the table with her waiting friends. The blonde sat down, clearing her throat. Ruby didn't look up from her food as she continued. "Uh, Em, guess who I just saw. You just missed Regina Mills. She left like three minutes ago."

 _OH, I so did not miss her. At all._

"Wow, Emma, you look as though you just ran a marathon," Mary Margaret suddenly said, before Emma even had a chance to reply. "Are you feeling alright?" she added, concern written all over her pale face.

 _Never better, MM, never better._

"Mary Margaret is right, Emma," Belle interjected. "You look feverish."

 _Isn't it cute how they worry about me?_

"Guys, she is looking more like she just got banged pretty hard, I could swear I saw you limping just now, Em. If I didn't know better I would say you just had a sex encounter in a public bathroom."

 _FREAKING ELSA!_

It was almost comical how Ruby's fork froze midair, and just like earlier that day she slowly, painfully slowly turned her head to look at a beet red Emma, who couldn't for the life of her hold back her bright grin. It seemed like it was etched on her features.

"You can't be serious," Ruby whispered.

"I didn't initiate it, I swear to God!" Emma defended herself, still grinning.

Her other friends exchanged confused looks.

"You are out of your damn mind," Ruby suddenly shouted, slamming her fork against her plate. She stood up so fast and left the restaurant that all Emma could do was blink in confusion.

"What the hell?" she muttered, before she too stood up, following her friend outside.

Ruby was standing against the building wall, arms crossed in front of her chest. She was shaking her head and muttering something under her breath. With furrowed brows Emma approached her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you!" Ruby hissed.

"No, goddamn, Rubes. What is this about? Why are you mad at me?"

Ruby just let out a disbelieving laugh. "Mad? Dude, I am not mad, I am freaking fucking pissed about your behavior! Don't you see that this thing is going to hurt you? I'm trying to fucking look out for you, like the best friend I am, but no, you just keep burying yourself deeper and deeper."

Okay, now Emma felt even more confused than before. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The brunette let out a deep sigh, resting one of her hands against her forehead and taking a few calming breaths. "Emma, you are sleeping with Regina Mills."

"I am aware, Ruby."

"No, you are not."

A frustrated groan escaped her throat and she was about to lash out, but Ruby raised a hand to stop her from talking. "Listen for once, Emma Swan!" she said and Emma's mouth clamped shut at the firm tone. "You have no idea who Regina Mills is, you –"

"Care to enlighten me?" Emma couldn't help but blurt out.

Ruby groaned loudly and shook her head.

"Sorry," the blonde apologized sheepishly. "Go on."

"Emma, Regina is known as a heartbreaker. She has changed partners four times in the last year, and every single one of them ended up as a complete mess afterwards. I know stuff like that from magazines and people talk. All I am trying to do is to stop you from getting hurt, because as much as it pains me to say it, I really, really doubt that this thing between the two of you will work out."

The blonde suddenly felt offended. "Why? Because I am just a common hairstylist?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Emma, you know that's not what I was saying."

"But you are thinking it, aren't you?"

"Emma, please –"

"Calm the fuck down, Rubes," she bit out. "I'm not planning on proposing to her. Hell, I haven't even called her yet! You can't get mad at me just because I am having some fun. It's just sex."

"Emma, I was the one who witnessed your breakdown after Lily left. I simply don't want it to happen again, that's all. Please, don't get all defensive, I am trying to look out for you."

"Geez, thanks, you are doing a great job."

"Emma," Ruby sighed defeated. She already had one foot in the restaurant when she turned around one more time, catching green orbs. "Is it just sex, though?"

For minutes Emma stood there, shivering lightly from the evening breeze, letting Ruby's words run through her mind over and over again.

No, she admitted to herself. No, it wasn't just sex. Not anymore.

* * *

"Miss Mills, your friend Miss Midas is here," Regina's assistant informed her.

"Send her in."

Putting the receiver down, Regina let out a sigh and leaned back in her office chair. Perfect time for a small distraction. It was Monday midday and she had still so much work to do, she needed a few minutes to take her mind off of things … and a certain blonde. She wasn't even aware of the smile that spread on her face, until her friend came through the door.

"Well, well, look at you … let me guess, you are getting laid?"

"Kathryn!" Regina chocked out at her friends bluntness, looking over her shoulder to make sure her assistant hadn't heard that. Thank God the door was already closed.

The blonde and blue eyed lawyer waved her off, sat down in the comfy grey leather chair and crossed her legs. When she looked at Regina expectantly, the brunette raised a perfect plucked eyebrow. They were having a staring contest until Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Spill already, Babe."

"Kathryn Midas, I swear to God if my employees hear you calling me Babe I will –"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the lawyer cut her off. "You will kill me and bury my body in your backyard." At that, Regina smirked lightly and shook her head. "So? Who has swept you off your feet?" Kathryn asked.

"Do not exaggerate, dear. I am merely …"

"Smitten?"

"I am no such thing!" the brunette snapped out.

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh out loud at the shocked expression on Regina's face. As though it would be outrageous that Regina Mills, the big bad CEO could be something like smitten. Hilarious.

"Well, I truly thought you had abjured men after your last relationship," Kathryn said eventually.

"It was hardly a relationship, Kat. And yes, I still think men are idiots."

There was a knock on the door, and the conversation came to a hold as Regina's assistant brought a tray with coffee and cookies in the office. Thanking her, Miss Bell left as quickly as she had entered.

"Maybe you should switch sides," Kathryn suggested casually, blowing on the hot liquid and taking a sip.

"I already did."

Boom. Just like that, the bomb was out. Kathryn spat her coffee all over her expensive Armani suit, but she couldn't care less. Regina Mills had just admitted that she had sex with a woman. She stared at the brunette CEO in a mix of shock and admiration. Regina had pressed her lips tightly together, waiting somewhat anxious for her friend's reaction.

"OH MY GOD!" Kathryn suddenly squealed … she SQUEALED! "This is so damn cool, I always wanted to have a lesbian friend! Tell me, what is it like? Having sex with another woman? Is it better? Or worse? What about the scissor position? Did you climax like that? Have you two already used toys? A strap-on maybe? Or those double ended dildos? Oh my God, this is awesome, I swear I am freaking out!"

Regina's jaw had hit her desk, stunned by her friend's outburst. With mouth agape she stared at Kathryn who was literally freaking out about the prospect that she had sex with a woman. Her lawyer friend had had always a blunt way about her, but this time it had reached a whole new level.

"First of all …" Regina started, clearing her throat awkwardly, "I am not a lesbian. If you must use labels then bisexual would be more suitable. And secondly … you are okay with this?"

" _Babe_ ," Kathryn emphasized the word, grinning brightly, "I don't care if you are dating a fairy tale character, as long as they're good to you. Hell, even Snow White would be okay with me."

Regina snarled at the last reference, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, okay, except Snow White," Kathryn rowed back, laughing happily. "Wait," the blonde suddenly stopped and looked at Regina, "she is good to you, right?"

The brunette sighed at that. "The thing is we are not really … dating," Regina admitted at last.

"Oh … _OH_!"

"Exactly. I even gave her my number, but she hasn't called me yet. The few times we met … and had sex, were coincidences. I guess she isn't interested in more. She would have called me otherwise, right? I mean, the first time we talked a bit before we … you know. The second time … there wasn't really much talking, to be honest. The third time was pretty funny actually, before I fucked her in the restaurant bathroom." She exhaled loudly after her small rant, playing nervously with the pen in her hands.

Kathryn had to bite her lip in order to keep quiet. It was a very, very long time ago since she had witnessed a flustered and even more so, a self-conscious Regina. It was kind of cute. Shaking her head and making herself comfortable in the chair, Kathryn prepared herself for the whole story.

* * *

Emma was pissed. At Ruby. At herself. Hell, even her bug had pissed her off this morning when the engine would not start with the first try. Her car had never let her down so far. Work had been a typical Monday … busy and exhausting. The blonde hairdresser had gone straight home. She had taken a long shower and thought thoroughly about her next steps. And now, Emma Swan was storming through the hallway of the office building she had googled earlier.

"May I help you?" a small blonde greeted her, when she came to a hold.

"Is this Regina Mills' office?" Emma asked, pointing at the white double door behind the petite woman who, Emma assumed, must be Regina's assistant.

"Yes, do you have an appointment, madam?"

Emma took a deep breath, her grip around her handbag tightened.

 _You can do this, Swan, it is just sex._

"What are you doing?" the woman cried out in horror, when Emma suddenly stormed past her. "You can't just go in there!" Much to the assistant's shock, she did just that. The blonde opened the double doors and entered the office, full of determination.

Regina flinched when all of sudden her door leaped open. She had been reading something on her laptop, preparing herself for the upcoming video conference meeting with a new partner, and now Emma Swan of all people, was standing in her office with a fierce look on her face. Regina took her glasses off and shivered lightly, before she could regain her composure.

"Miss Mills, I am … I am so, so sorry! This woman just stormed in her, I will call security," the assistant explained quickly, totally horrified.

"That will not be necessary," Regina said, studying the blonde hairdresser with a raised eyebrow, not taking her eyes off of her. "You may leave now, Miss Bell. I do not wish to be disturbed." Finally, she turned her attention to her assistant who has paled visibly. "I believe you will do your job this time?"

The woman gulped and nodded furiously before she left in a hurry, almost tripping over her feet.

"You're not going to fire her, are you?" Emma asked after a small but intense staring contest.

"Don't be silly, dear."

"Good," the blonde chuckled and put her purse on a comfy looking grey chair.

"So, Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unannounced visit?"

Emma swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. She wondered if she had overstepped the line and if this was a good idea. But then she saw how Regina licked her lip, and every single doubt vanished in an instant. She cleared her throat and smirked.

"I'm here to return the favor, and show you that I indeed can top our last encounter."

Emma's smirk grew even wider at the visible reaction her words had created. Turning around and letting her eyes wander around the office, she gave the CEO a few seconds to process her statement. And while Emma did that, she tried to hold back her astonished expression. She had known that Regina was loaded … but hell, this was the top of the upper class. Everything looked so stylish and expensive, the entire wall behind the brunette's desk was made of glass and the view of the New York skyline was … incredible.

Regina's body had started trembling with excitement on his own accord. Her legs were crossed and she clenched them tighter together as she felt arousal forming already. She didn't need a mirror to know that her face had heated up, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. But then her eyes took in the clock on her wall, and it hit her like a brick – her meeting! She almost screamed out loud in frustration.

"Miss Swan, as much as I …" the CEO cleared her throat, frantically searching for the right words. "…appreciate your offer, I am waiting for a very important video conference call with my partner from Germany." She cursed inwardly at her choice of words, but really what was she supposed to say? As if on cue the Skype melody of an incoming call filled the office. Regina never felt more torn than in that very moment, and if she could, she would have split herself in two.

Finally, Emma spoke. "Go ahead, Miss Mills, I can wait." As if to emphasize her words, she took a seat and smiled lightly, almost shyly at the CEO.

Regina furrowed her brows for a moment, studying the suspicious looking blonde, but then decided to answer the call. She cleared her throat and put on her professional smile.

"Miss Mills, good evening," a deep voice came from the laptop.

"Good evening, Mr. Kraus, though it's already past midnight in Germany," Regina laughed lightly.

It was so charming and addictive, Emma wished it was for her.

A few minutes later the conversation was in full swing. Until now, Regina had managed to ignore her completely. The brunette was fully in her element, talking about her new hotel which was due to be built in Berlin. She even spoke German, which to Emma's surprise sounded beautiful from Regina's mouth, even though she didn't understanding a word.

Suddenly, as bored as Emma was, a thought crossed her mind. A really dirty thought. She grabbed a small notepad and a pen from Regina's desk, and started writing.

Regina couldn't help but glance curiously from the corner of her eye. The blonde had a big smirk on her face while she scribbled something into her notepad. When the hairdresser held the note up, Regina froze, her core clenching almost painfully, her body heat doubled up.

" _I have a strap on in my purse_ " it wrote. The handwriting was so messy, Regina would've had a sarcastic comment for it, if the message itself wasn't so damn … hot. Just seconds later, Emma held up another note.

" _I am going to fuck you against your desk while I enjoy the beautiful view of the New York skyline._ "

At that, Regina inhaled sharply through her mouth.

"Miss Mills, is everything alright?" her partner's voice pulled her out of her trance. She glared at Emma before she turned her attention to the laptop once more.

"Aber selbstverständlich, es ist alles in Ordnung. Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Regina assured him, that everything was alright, picking up the conversation where it had stopped.

Emma had had enough. She decided to add a bit more fun to this whole thing, whatever it was, really. Biting her lip tightly, and praying silently that this wasn't a bad idea, she crawled under Regina's desk. To her surprise (and delight) Regina's legs parted slightly on their own, before she even touched them. Grinning proudly, she let her fingertips run over olive toned calves. She couldn't see Regina's face, but she noticed the slight tremor in her voice while she talked to the man.

She grabbed one of her high heel clad feet, for once happy that the CEO wasn't wearing stockings, and prepped kisses all over Regina's lower leg. Her lips were ghosting over soft skin and when she reached the kneecap Emma parted the brunette's legs wider. Their hands touched as Emma grabbed the hem of the purple dress at the same time as Regina, pulling the fabric further north.

Regina's whole body was burning and she was sure she had never felt such an adrenaline rush before. This was … forbidden. It was scandalous. And yet, at the same time it felt absolutely amazing. Her body reacted to every single, feather light touch from the blonde hairdresser. Regina shifted a bit on her chair as she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled at it until it was around her waist. She slid to the edge of the chair, her panties were pulled aside, her legs spread open, and just seconds later she felt a hot tongue against her heat.

"Oh G–"she held back her moan, trying to concentrate on the man on her screen, who was talking about the budget … numbers, numbers, numbers.

Emma's tongue licked lazily over wet folds. She couldn't believe how soaked the CEO already was. The blonde chuckled lightly as she felt Regina's hand in her hair, pressing her harder against her pussy. She rewarded her with a quick suck on her clit. The groan didn't go unnoticed.

"Miss Mills, sind sie sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht? You look a bit red," the man stated, concerned about her wellbeing. Regina almost wanted to yell that she was fine. More than fine!

"Uh, Mr. Kraus, mir ist ein wenig schwindelig", Regina replied instead, not lying at all when she told him she felt dizzy. Because, good God, what Emma was doing with her tongue …

"Wir können unser Gespräch ein anderes Mal fortfuhren", Mr. Kraus said.

Regina had to bite her lip from cheering out loud at his suggestion to continue the conversation another time. "Yes, that would be nice of you. I am really sorry. I just … I feel a bit distracted and can't focus. How about tomorrow, the same time?"

While she managed to get rid of him, suddenly the tongue disappeared. Regina groaned lightly and slammed her laptop shut. "Where do you think you're going?" she snapped, frustrated from the sudden loss between her legs.

When the blonde got up from the floor, she approached her purse, taking out her the toy she had mentioned earlier. Regina's eyes grew wide, her breathing became heavier. Emma stepped into the harness, a 7 inch dark purple dildo attached to it. It was thick. GOD, was it thick!

"Stand up," Emma demanded, while stroking her fake cock.

Regina gulped, but complied. When she was standing right in front of her desk, Emma grabbed her waist and turned her around, slamming her hips against the edge of the desk. Without hesitation she pulled Regina's panties down her legs, the brunette stepping out of them gracefully. Emma smirked as Regina bent herself down, her bare ass up in the air.

"Someone's eager," she stated.

"Miss Swan, if you don't –"

"Shhh," Emma cut her off.

"Do not shush me, Miss S – FUCK!"

A groan escaped her throat as Emma rammed her cock right into her waiting pussy. _Successfully silenced_ , Emma thought, proud of herself.

"You don't get to talk without permission, Miss Mills. Am I clear?"

The blonde didn't move until Regina nodded. Then, slowly, painfully slowly, she pulled the cock almost completely out, before she slammed all the way back in. She repeated the motion a few more times, before she set a slow pace.

Regina's body fell forward, forehead pressed against the cold granite plate of her desk. She moaned as Emma grabbed her short hair and pulled her body up.

"I like the way you moan," Emma whispered into her ear, causing a shiver. "That's right, Regina. Fuck my cock," she said, when the CEO rocked her hips back to meet her thrusts. Emma slid the zipper of the brunette's dress down, parting the fabric and letting her hand travel over a perfect toned back. She dropped open mouthed kisses all over the smooth skin. "You're so soaked, I love it. Do you like feeling my cock inside you?"

Regina bit her lip and nodded.

"I don't hear you," Emma said, slowing her motions.

"Please, Miss Swan," Regina begged. GOD, Regina never begged! Yet here she was, begging this intoxicating woman to fuck her harder. "Please, stretch me, fill me. Fuck me harder."

"Fuck," Emma growled, as she pulled out completely, ignoring the groan of protest from the other woman. "Turn around." When Regina did as she was asked, Emma grabbed her waist and helped her to hop onto the desk. She positioned herself between already spread legs but then paused for a second, catching dark brown orbs, holding onto them. They kissed. Unlike all their previous kisses this one wasn't messy, or fierce. There weren't even tongue's involved. Just lips playing with each other, barely touching. It was lazy, almost shy.

When they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes a tad too long. It felt as though something had shifted, changed even, but neither was able nor dared to say something about it. Instead Regina took the lead, grabbing the fake cock in her hand.

"Now fuck me like you mean it, Miss Swan," she husked.

And that she did. Emma forgot everything. She forgot the fact that this woman was a heartbreaker, a freaking loaded CEO. She forgot the fact the she herself was nothing more than a common hairstylist. She forgot about Ruby's warning words. Nothing mattered at the moment. Nothing expect the moans and groans she caused. It was just sex. One more time, it was just sex, and Emma was okay with that.

"Y – Yes …" Regina whimpered, as Emma started rubbing her clit with her free hand, while the other was tightly grabbing her short hair. "Oh God …" the brunette was shocked at how breathless she sounded. And then, she was coming. She was coming so hard she couldn't breathe. She tightened around the fake cock, trembling violently, groaning out in pleasure. She gripped the sides of the desk hard enough to make her knuckles white, while wave after wave crashed upon her. The blonde had sneaked her hand around her waist, holding her up.

"Such a beautiful sight," Emma breathed out, when the brunette had gone limp in her arm.

Regina opened her eyes. The sarcastic comment was already on the tip of her tongue, but then she saw that Emma's gaze was focused on her … not on the skyline behind her. The CEO was already red from the powerful orgasm, otherwise the blonde would have witnessed the blush on her cheeks that had been caused by her words.

Emma pulled out slowly, letting the older woman feel every millimeter of the shaft. While she got out of the harness, Regina hopped off the desk. Her legs were still too weak to hold her weight though, so she didn't let go of the desk just yet.

"So, did I meet your expectations?" Emma asked, while she put the strap on into a plastic bag.

"You did."

"I've won this one, I guess then."

Regina smirked, flattening her dress. "You have won this round, dear."

Smirking back, Emma held out the plastic bag. "For you," she said. "Maybe I will come back for it."

Regina just stared at the strap on through the transparent plastic bag for a few seconds, before she eventually accepted it.

Emma grabbed her purse, locking gaze once more with Regina. "Miss Mills," she nodded, the smirk still on her face, as she turned around and headed to the exit.

"Miss Swan …" Regina whispered as the door closed. Her eyes fell once more on the bag in her hand. A 7 inch strap on which was inside her just minutes ago. Laughter rose within her, filling her empty office. She laughed so hard, her stomach hurt.

* * *

 **A/N: By the way, I am suffering from a really bad headache, so make me happy with your reviews, guys! I would love to know your thoughts. Also, there will be some more chapters, so if you haven't already, you should follow the story if you don't want to miss the next part :)**

 **PS aka SPOILER: There will be some jealousy in the next part ANNNNND ... movie theater - that's all I am going to say ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOW, guys! I'm so freaking overwhelmed (and to be honest a bit intimidated too) by the response. I have never ever thought so many people would enjoy it! I kinda feel pressured, and I promise I am doing my best :) Maybe I should remind you guys again that English is my third language and I've never written any kind of smut like this before. So, I am sorry for every mistakes you may find.**

 **For those who have already read this; I'm sorry if you thought this is a new chapter. I had to upload it again because had some issues :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Regina was angry. And frustrated. And confused. Day after day had passed, and every single time her stupid phone rang, she would nervously and full of excitement reach for it, hoping that the intoxicating blonde hairdresser finally found the courage to call her. Hell, even a quick message would suffice. But no, the call she waited for never came. It was distracting her to the point she couldn't work.

Her office door suddenly opened. For a split second her anticipation got the better of her and she found herself wishing that Emma Swan was storming into her office once more. She wished that Emma would grab the now cleaned up strap-on which was hidden securely in one of her drawers, and just take her against her glass wall. Of course, none of those things happened. Instead Miss Bell, her assistant was standing at the threshold with a terrified expression on her face.

"What?" Regina barked, slamming her pen against her desk. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her own stupidity. She couldn't believe a woman was the cause for her bad mood. How had that happened? How in God's name had she let that happen?

"I … I am so sorry, Miss Mills. I didn't mean to disturb you –"

"You just did," Regina snapped out. Her assistant flushed beet red, clamped her lips shut and lowered her head. Pinching the bridge of her nose, the CEO let out a frustrated sigh. "I am sorry, Miss Bell. I didn't mean to snap. I am just having a really, really bad day," she apologized, massaging her throbbing temples and closing her eyes for a brief moment. This Swan woman was turning out to be a real pain in the ass if she was even starting to lash out on her employees that way.

"It's quite alright, Miss Mills," the young woman smiled shyly, not used to hear her boss apologizing. "I am really sorry. I mean, for storming in here. I knocked five times and when you weren't responding I got worried. I … I thought that something happened … and … anyway. And I am sorry that you are having a bad day. If there is anything I can do to make you feel better …"

She was used to the little, nervous rants from her assistant, but the last sentence forced Regina to open her eyes. When she took in the flushed young woman before her, she shook her head in amusement. Regina knew that Tina Bell secretly had the hots for her. She wasn't really good at hiding it, even though she didn't think the young woman was aware of it. And she certainly wasn't aware of the double meaning of that last sentence.

"Just say it," Miss Bell added quietly, and Regina almost didn't catch it.

 _Or was she?_

With a slightly raised eyebrow Regina studied her employee, and after a few seconds she was sure that – yes, indeed – Tina Bell was very well aware of her words. The CEO considered the "offer" for whole two seconds before she cleared her throat.

"Actually, I would be very grateful if you could cancel my appointments for the rest of the day. I have to prepare for my date tonight and I am going home early to do so. Thank you, Miss Bell."

Her tone wasn't exactly unkind, just firm enough to make a point. She would never, ever start something with one of her employees. No matter how blonde, how cute, or how hot they were. It was unprofessional and would led to God knows how much trouble.

"Of course, Miss Mills."

Gladly, the woman seemed to take the hint and left quickly. Regina's phone rang, indicating that she got a new message. When she looked it up her breath hitched in her throat. There was a picture from an unknown number … a goddamn, absolutely hot body – well, the upper part of a body – in a lingerie.

' _Remember me? I hope you will stay true to your word and rip me off like you said you would._

 _Xo, hot and very expensive lingerie.'_

Regina let out a breathy laugh at the last words, though her body responded like a stove that had just been switched on. The piece she remembered all too well from their changing room encounter left nothing to imagination. The sides of two perfect shaped boobs were on display through the transparent material, the nipples barely covered from the lace. Regina's eyes followed the valley of the cleavage, up to that perfect neck and the jawline, where the picture was cut.

She was teasing her, maybe even challenging her, and Regina never backed down from a challenge. Smirking, she took the strap-on from her drawer, firmly wrapped her left hand around it and took a picture of it.

'I always stay true to my words, Miss Swan. So believe me when I say, that I am going to push your little – well, not so little – buddy so deep into you, you will scream my name.

Until tomorrow.'

Satisfied with her reply she hit send and put her phone down. She let out a small sigh and put her hands over her burning cheeks. Regina was turned on. Hell, she was turned on from a picture! She couldn't believe the blonde hairdresser was able to make her feel things she hadn't felt in … well, if she was being honest, ever. There was something about Emma Swan … something magical. It wasn't just the sex – no matter how much she enjoyed it – it was more. Her smile, her laugh, and the way she challenged her. Those jade green eyes which were glowing every time she looked at her … she was addicted. Regina Mills was addicted to Emma Swan, and she loved it.

* * *

"SHIT!"

That was all Emma managed to choke out as she tripped over her own feet, landing flat on her stomach. Of course her phone slipped from her hands, sliding across the floor and stopping right in front of Elsa. Shocked gasps filled the salon and every single pair of eyes were on her.

"Shit," she muttered again under her breath. Emma started laughing as she stood up, smoothing her pants and trying to play it cool. "Everything's all right. I am all right," she laughed.

"I bet you are," Elsa suddenly squealed. She had picked up Emma's phone, staring with wide eyes at the screen. Regina's message. The picture. A perfect manicured hand around her purple fake cock.

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit!_

"Wow, this is a big one," Elsa said, admiring the picture as she tilted her head slightly.

 _Oh, for God's sake._

"7 inches? Or even 8?"

 _Freaking Elsa!_

"It's fascinating how they even recreate the veins on it. That must feel extra good."

 _Just pull the trigger already._

"And those well-manicured, long fingers … you're a lucky woman, Emma."

 _BAM – DEAD!_

As if it wasn't enough Elsa showed the picture around and all Emma could do was stare, totally dumbfounded and shocked as every single customer took a look at the picture. Emma was about to pass out from embarrassment, but luckily Ruby saved her.

"Okay, that's enough," her best friend and roommate said, taking the phone from Elsa. "Back to work."

The brunette just shook her head and handed Emma her phone. She looked a bit disappointed and Emma understood, she really did. She knew Ruby just tried to be a good friend. But the less Emma tried to think about this … thing she had going with the beautiful CEO, the more she wanted it. She wanted Regina. Not just the sex, no. Emma wanted her – completely. She loved the brunette's wit, her sarcasm, her sass. She loved the bright smile and the husky voice. Regina steered feelings in her, Emma had believed she wouldn't ever feel again. It was thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

"Need I remind you that we have another two hours' work, Emma?" Ruby chastised her friend, who still stood frozen in the place, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

Finally, Emma snapped out of her trance, and cleared her throat. 'Sorry' she mouthed and put her phone away. She hadn't really expected that Regina would reply right away. Emma had taken her own picture right after she had gotten home from the CEO's office on Monday. She had needed four ridiculously days to find the courage to actually send the picture. Was it possible that Regina was as excited as she was? Was is possible that the brunette felt the same way? Did she want more than sex?

The blonde decided to not get too hopeful. Otherwise she would be crushed afterwards … just like Ruby predicted. Shaking her head, Emma needed a few seconds to calm her breathing and her trembling hands, before she grabbed the scissors and got back to work.

* * *

"You are still coming tomorrow, right?" Emma asked Ruby as they were heading into the theater. Elsa had suggested yet another girl's night out, and since they hadn't anything better to do on a Friday night they decided to come along. After a small bite at Granny's Diner they entered the theater, eager to watch the new Fast and Furious movie.

"You know, the charity party?" Emma added, fidgeting nervously when she noticed Ruby's raised eyebrow. "You're not letting me go alone, are you?"

"Why would you want me to come with you anyway? You know the party takes place at Regina's house. You'll probably fuck here in every single room whilst everyone is busy at the party."

 _Probably. Hopefully._

The smirk on Emma's face only grew wider as Ruby groaned and shook her head.

"You are unbelievable," her friend stated.

"Come one, Rubes … she's hot, and she wants me, too. I want to enjoy it as long as it lasts."

"But you want more than just sex, Emma," Ruby reasoned. When her friend wanted to protest she just raised her hand to stop her from talking, and added, "Don't even try to deny it."

The blonde sighed and shrugged. "It is, what it is. And if it's just sex for her then I am alright with it."

"Well, I really hope you know what you're doing."

"What are you two whispering about?" Elsa suddenly interrupted their conversation.

Smiling widely, Emma slid her arm around Ruby's waist and gave her a side hug. "None of your business, Blondie," she said to Elsa, sticking her tongue out.

"You do realize you're a blonde, too, right?"

"But you're blonder than me."

"You're such a child, Em. I wonder how you got that hot woman into bed."

"Well, she hasn't exactly got her into a bed yet," Ruby interjected.

"Touché," Elsa laughed.

Emma just rolled her eyes and slapped her friends playfully on their arms. After the bathroom encounter last week she had told the other girls about Regina – she hadn't really had a choice – and since then, they always teased her about it. Elsa was the worst.

They had just bought their tickets and were about to sit on a booth since the movie wouldn't start until another half hour, when suddenly Emma's name was screamed through the theater hall. She whirled around, her eyes grew wide.

"AUGUST!" she screamed back and ran toward her foster brother. She jumped into his waiting arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Oh my God, oh my God," she said over and over again. "I can't believe you're here!" She grabbed his face and kissed his cheeks. When he set her back on her feet she noticed he was still wearing his uniform.

"Good to see you, too, sis," he grinned at her. "OW!" he cried out when Emma slapped his arm.

"That's for not calling for over a week! I was worried, jackass!"

* * *

On the other side of the hall, Regina's hands were clenched into fists. She gritted her teeth to hold back the snort of pure rage that threatened to escape her mouth as she watched the scene before her. Her good mood had vanished in a matter of seconds as soon as she spotted the blonde hairdresser in the arms of a soldier. A good looking soldier! Though she had thought her a lesbian, she should have known. Regina should have known that the blonde just fooled around with her.

"Is everything alright?" her date, Dr. Viktor Whale, asked her as he returned from the ticket stand.

She calmed her raging breathing and cursed silently. Here she was, having a date herself and being mad at Emma Swan. It didn't matter that her mother had practically forced her to go out with him. She had no right to be mad at the woman. Except, she was. She was mad. She was furious. She was livid.

* * *

"Isn't that Regina Mills over there?"

Emma's head whipped around so fast at Elsa's question, it was almost funny. When she spotted the CEO standing at one of high tables her breath hitched in her throat; Regina was so goddamn hot! She was wearing a grey pencil dress which reached her knees, but it had two side slits … and those slits displayed a good amount of her olive toned thighs. The outfit was completed with a matching grey blazer. Her dark brown hair was perfectly styled as were her make-up, and those red lips looked kissable even from the distance.

"Stop drooling," Elsa laughed.

"I am not!"

"You so are."

Emma huffed and ducked her head, hoping Regina hadn't seen her. She had absolutely not expected to meet her before tomorrow at the charity party, and now she had no idea how she should react. Should she approach her? Greet her? Or should she act as though she didn't know her? Her mind was going crazy, and it absolutely didn't help that Elsa kept making fun of her. She narrowed her eyes at August and Ruby, who were whispering back and forth.

"We should stand up and greet her," Ruby suggested suddenly. "After all, she is my client."

"No," Emma blurted out.

"What, why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because!"

"Stop being so childish, Emma," Ruby rolled her eyes and stood up.

Emma narrowed her eyes even more, studying her suspicious looking friend, and crossing her arms over her chest. "I know you, you're up to something," she whined.

"What are you trying to imply, Emma Swan?" Ruby replied with mock hurt. Her other friends just laughed, and Emma had really no other choice to give up. Pouting she stood up, too. Clearing her throat and straighten her back, she wished she had put make up on. Or even changed from her work clothes. Her tight dark jeans were flattering, yes, but her simple white top and her red leather jacket didn't feel … well, hot enough. Hot enough for Regina Mills, it is.

Just before they approached the CEO, August linked arms with her. Nothing unusual, if not for his arm which was suddenly wrapped around her waist.

"August, what the hell are –"

Her words got stuck in her throat, when they came to a stand right in front of Regina. The brunette's eyes stayed glued at Augusts arm for the briefest of seconds, before they moved to Emma's face - her slightly flushed face. As if this pose wasn't enough, her idiotic foster brother (to whom she had a purely platonic friendship, by the way) pressed a kiss on her cheek and then buried his face in her neck.

"I am pretty exhausted, babe. See you tonight?" August said softly, but of course he made sure it wasn't quiet enough for the people who stood in close proximity to them. One of them Regina Mills. And said Regina Mills now looked as if she had a handful of hot peppers in her mouth. At this point Emma wouldn't have been surprised to see steam coming from the CEO's ears.

 _OH MY GOD; she is jealous!_

The thought hit Emma like a train and totally took her aback. Her eyes stayed transfixed at Regina's face, mesmerized, enthralled as though she had been bewitched. Emma didn't even spare a second glance to the blonde man who was standing near the CEO. Because, really … Regina was jealous. Regina Mills was jealous. And SHE, Emma freaking Swan, had caused that!

"Oh," August said, turning to Regina as though he had just noticed her. "I am August, nice to meet you."

Of course he failed to mention that he was Emma's foster brother, leaving room for all kinds of speculation. While the two of them shook hands, Emma glanced at Ruby, who was smirking devilishly. Of course it had been her plan. The blonde made up her mind to strangle her friend later – with bare hands. But then she looked again at Regina, whose lips were curled up in a snarl. Irritation and jealousy. It was written all over her face, and Emma wanted to kiss Ruby for that brilliant idea.

At least she thought it was a brilliant idea to make Regina Mills jealous.

* * *

By the time Regina had managed to get rid of Emma Swan and her clan without appearing too rude, she was fuming. She had seen the soldier leaving, whilst Viktor, her date, had led her to the screening room. He was blissfully oblivious of her state and didn't stop talking as though Regina was listening. She was not.

They were watching a French movie with subtitles to which the brunette had been actually looking forward, if it weren't for a certain blonde hairdresser, who had fully destroyed her mood. Thank God not much people seemed to like foreign movies, and they found themselves – expect for a young couple in the middle row – alone in the darkened screening room. As soon as the actual movie started, her date finally fell silent, settling more comfortable in the seat with a large box of popcorn in his lap.

Just as Regina had begun to calm down and enjoy the movie, she heard light snoring to her left. She couldn't hold back the small groan of annoyance that escaped her throat, as she turned her head to glance at her date just to find him asleep.

 _FAST ASLEEP! How dare he?_

Rolling her eyes, Regina stood up and sat down two rows further down. Since she was already here, she might as well enjoy the movie – without company.

At least she thought so.

* * *

"May I have a ticket to that Italian movie?"

The salesgirls, who was standing at the other side of the counter, just furrowed her browns and looked at Emma as if she had grown another head. The blonde just tapped impatiently against the counter.

"There is no Italian movie, ma'am," the girl said.

 _Shit._

Hadn't this arrogant looking blonde man mentioned something about a …

"There is a French one, though," the salesgirl added.

 _BINGO!_

"I'll take a ticket for that one," Emma said, and her whole face lit up.

"But the movie has already started …"

"I don't care," Emma blurted out, throwing two bills at her and grinning widely. She practically bounced through the hallway with her ticket in a hand. When she entered the screening room she was pleasantly surprised to find it practically empty. It didn't take her long to find Regina.

* * *

The CEO sensed the presence of another person approaching her but she decided to ignore it, too occupied on the movie in front of her. But then she smelled the all too familiar scent – vanilla and cinnamon – and froze in her seat. Her bad mood subsided just to increase again when she remembered that the woman next to her had caused her mood in the first place. The blonde hairdresser took a seat next to her and then leaned in slightly, her breath tickling Regina's ear. Regina didn't even bat an eyelash, even though Goosebumps had erupted all over her body.

"Hey," Emma whispered.

"Miss Swan."

The brunette didn't bother to look at her and Emma found herself confused.

"I thought we were past the last names, Regina."

"And why, _Miss Swan_ , would you think that?"

"Well, for starters, we already shared a few orgasms …" Emma leaned in again, ghosting her lips over the older woman's ear, "and to be honest I had planned a few more." She husked, her lips brushing lightly over Regina's sensitive skin.

"Someone's pretty full of herself."

She tried. Regina tried to sound and appear unaffected but the light tremor in her voice and the shiver that run through her body betrayed her. Damn this woman who could stir such emotions in her with the barest of touches.

"Where is your date, anyway?" Emma asked as she sensed that the woman wasn't going say more.

The CEO cleared her throat, her gaze still on the screen in front of her. "Two rows further up."

Emma turned around, stretching her body to cast a glaze in the direction and then plumped back into his seat. From the corner of her eyes Regina could see the blonde's moth wide open.

"That dumbass!" Emma hissed, totally shocked. "He fell asleep? How dare he fell asleep when the lucky bastard is having a date with you? I mean, hell, I just ditched Michelle Rodriguez for you."

At that, Regina smirked. And then she again remembered the soldier from earlier. "Michelle Rodriguez? I had pegged you more for the soldier kind of girl," she blurted out before her senses could work properly. Goddamn! To cover her anger she added, "We are not going to have sex in here, if that is what you came for, Miss Swan."

"Oh …"

She pouted. Emma Swan actually pouted at that. Then she grinned. Her bright, wide grin that could even lit up a darkened screening room. Regina was talking about August.

"I do respect soldiers, Regina. Very much so. Especially since _my_ _foster brother …"_ Emma emphasized the words, studying the brunette's reaction closely, "… is in the army. You've met him earlier, August."

For the first time since Emma had entered the room, Regina looked at her. When their gazes met and she saw the bright smile on the blonde's face, she huffed in annoyance. "You tried to make me jealous!"

"You mean I succeeded to make you jealous."

"You wish."

Emma laughed quietly. "You love that I am here, don't you, Regina?" She started to lean in again, licking her lips, but before she could finally taste those plump red lips, Regina leaned back and smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Miss Swan."

Emma's own smile fell.

"I meant what I said; we are not going to have sex in here," the CEO added.

At that, Emma sat back in her own seat and straightened her back. "That's okay. That's totally okay. I am just going to sit here and watch this … French movie with you. I love French movies. I do. I love their language. I am sure the movie is far better than 'The Fate of the Furious'. You know, the one with Michelle Rodriguez. I sneaked out of the movie to come and sit here with you. It's fine. It's cool."

Her gaze focusing on the movie once again, Regina smirked devilishly, enjoying the childish rant of the blonde. She waited a few minutes before she made a decision to put the blonde out of her misery … well, sort of. Slowly, Regina slid down a bit in her seat and opened her legs. When she turned her head she saw that Emma was already looking at her with wide eyes. The blonde gulped visible.

"We are not going to have sex in here, Miss Swan," Regina repeated quietly, her voice low and husky, pure sex. "… but there's nothing against a bit of fun … right?"

Excited and aroused all the same, Emma reached out to touch Regina's thigh, but the brunette grabbed her wrist before she could make contact with the smooth skin. Amused, Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, ah," she chastised. "You're not allowed to touch me."

„But –"

Emma's mouth clamped shut as Regina reached down between her parted legs, her hand disappearing under her skirt. The faintest of moans reached her ears and Emma couldn't for the life of her tell which of them had actually caused the sound. A swirl of arousal fluttered to life in the pit of her stomach, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

Regina felt a rush of power as she studied the blonde woman next to her, desire so clear on her face. She slid her panties aside and run her fingers through her folds, lazily brushing over her clit, making herself ready for her own fingers. The CEO bit her lip and whimpered lightly when she felt herself becoming wetter and wetter.

Emma swallowed hard. Clenching her legs together, she could feel her own wetness pooling between her thighs. Green eyes looked around, praying that no one was paying them attention. Sending God a quick Thanks, Emma's eyes jumped from the hand moving slowly under the grey skirt to the CEO's dark brown orbs that seemed to be penetrating her whole being. She shivered.

"Touch yourself," Regina whispered, barely audible, but she had heard it. And Emma didn't lose any time. Unbuttoning her jeans, she slid her left hand inside her pants and under her panties. As soon as her eager fingers made contact with her clit, her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Fuck," Emma moaned, gripping the armrest tightly with her free hand. She caught Regina's eyes once more. "God, you're so hot. Do you know how hot you are?"

"Yes … but I love hearing it from you anyway."

Regina's breathing became harder, and she had trouble with holding her eyes open, but she held the blonde's gaze when she slid two fingers inside herself. Her mouth parted in pleasure.

"Good," Emma started, her fingers sliding easily into her sticky heat, pumping in and out of her pussy, enjoying the way her tight walls clenched around her fingers. "… Because I'm planning on saying it a lot."

"You do?" Regina gasped out, surprised.

 _Shit._

Emma was so fixated on her task and Regina's pumping fingers in her own pussy, she didn't even realized she had said that aloud. When she saw the surprised smile on Regina's face, she decided she didn't care. Suddenly, the brunette's back arched, her head hitting the back of the seat with a thud as she came undone with a silent cry. Her eyes were closed, her lower lip sucked between her teeth. Even though it was dark, the faint light from the screen shone on Regina's flushed face. It was the most erotic sight Emma had had ever the pleasure to lay eyes on.

While Regina recovered from her orgasm, a frustrated huff escaped Emma's lips. Those damn pants were too damn tight! She was panting hard, the pleasure was running through her body, but it just … it wasn't quite enough. It felt as though she was hanging on the edge, not able to make the final step.

Regina seemed to notice it, because just seconds later Emma felt a finger on her lips. A sticky wet finger. She inhaled sharply as the scent hit her nostrils. "GOOD GOD!" she hissed and wanted to take the finger into her mouth, but Regina pulled it back.

"Ah, Ah …" she said quietly.

"Please …" Emma begged, though for what she didn't know. Actually, she did. She wanted to suck that wet finger into her mouth and lick it clean. She wanted to stand up and to take Regina right on this seat, burying her face between her thighs and lapping on her juices. But she couldn't. So Emma concentrated on fucking herself. She was about to pull her damn jeans from her hips, but Regina again didn't allow it.

"You will come like this, Miss Swan."

"It sounds like an order," Emma breathed out.

"Because it is one," Regina stated simply. She licked the shell of Emma's ear, and captured her earlap for a quick suck, before she bit down on her neck, causing the blonde to whelp in surprise.

"Be quiet, Miss Swan," Regina warned her, her tongue soothing the bite. Her lips trailed over her jaw and then back down to her neck, teasing the skin with the tip of tongue.

"Damn, woman," groaned out. "How I am supposed to be … quiet … when you do stuff like that."

When Regina made sure that Viktor was still asleep and the other couple still seemed to be in their own bubble, she reached down between herself again and collected her wetness. She coated the blonde's lips with her juices and smirked when Emma eagerly licked her lips clean.

"Are you fucking yourself good, Miss Swan?"

"So good …"

"Imagine my fingers inside you … pumping harder … faster … deeper … would you like that?"

"Fuck yes!" Emma's hips were rocking forward desperately, meeting her fingers, willing them to go harder, faster, and deeper. Her wrist started burning from the effort, but she didn't stop, she couldn't.

"Would you like my mouth against your pussy? Between your swollen lips? Flicking my tongue over your throbbing clit, sucking it into my mouth, whilst I fuck you hard with my fingers? With the fingers that were inside myself just seconds ago. Would you like that? Mixing our juices?"

Regina assaulted the blonde's neck, her hand once more buried between her own legs. She was pumping herself into the next orgasm, the climax already forming in the pit of her stomach. When she came a second time, she again bit down hard on Emma's neck, bruising the skin.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Emma's eyes widened almost comically, before they clamped shut, as her palm finally rubbed one last time against her throbbing clit and she was flying over the edge. Emma was sure that the scream that was about to left her lips, but was swallowed by Regina, wasn't human at all.

She shuddered. Her legs felt like jelly. Emma's mind was a mess, a pure mess. She felt dizzy. Her world was spinning even with closed eyes. And when she finally found the strength to open her eyes, she looked at Regina who had her own hand still buried inside herself.

"You came twice," Emma stated, voice hoarse.

Regina pulled the hand from under her skirt, her glistening fingers shone in the darkness. Then she licked them clean … one by one. Emma groaned as she watched Regina's wet fingers disappearing between red lips. The brunette made a guttural sound at the taste of herself. Then she was done, and leaned into the blonde, their lips only a hair's breadth away from each other. Emma's eyes already fluttered close, preparing herself for the taste of Regina right from her lips, but … nothing happened.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a low chuckle. The CEO had leaned back into her seat, a devilish and way to satisfied smirk on her face.

"You're evil," Emma whined.

"That's what you get when you try to make me jealous."

Suddenly, the lights went on, making them both blink in surprise – the movie was over. Grinning, Emma fixed her jeans and stood up.

"You mean, I succeeded to make you jealous," she said again and laughed out at Regina's raised eyebrow. Emma bent down once more, her face just inches away from Regina's. "I intent to take my snack tomorrow night, Regina. And there is nothing that will stop me," she purred, a pleased smirk on her face, as she witnessed a furious blush spreading on the CEO's face.

At the same time Viktor Whale jerked awake with a cry, his still full popcorn box flying from his lap and emptied all over himself, but neither woman seemed to notice him.

"Miss Mills," Emma nodded, the smirk still on her face, as she turned around and headed to the exit – once again.

"Miss Swan," Regina whispered as she watched her leaving. Her eyes fell on her lap. The skirt was already in place, but her legs were still shaking from the two orgasms she just had. A smile crept across her face. She grinned so hard, her face hurt.

* * *

 **A/N2: So, you guys should know that this was purely planned as a smutty one shot and now it's kinda growing into a full blown story. I just can't help myself, seriously. I actually had planned to end this story after one more part (which is still in my head, btw), but I have so many ideas I could work into this story, and now I am really torn.**

 **What do you guys think? Please let me now your thoughts and suggestions! Your reviews and favs and follows make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am overwhelmed but the response! Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Regina Mills was smiling from ear to ear when she stepped onto her porch. She couldn't believe what she had done a couple of hours ago. Masturbating in a movie theater … just thinking about it send a jolt of arousal through her. The CEO felt like a teenager. A love-struck, horny teenager who couldn't control her emotions. And, good God, it felt so amazing! An almost inaudible chuckle left her mouth; her mother would get a heart attack if she would hear about her behavior.

"I had an awesome night, Regina. Dinner was delicious, too bad we skipped dessert."

Victor Whale was grinning at her. That poor fool probably thought the smile on her face was for him. _You fell asleep, you idiot!_ Regina wanted to yell, but she managed to hold back. After all, she had an incredible evening – even though it hadn't started that way – and she didn't want to destroy her mood.

"Maybe I could come in and we could catch up with the dessert …"

He waggled his eyebrows as if to say _'if you know what I mean'_. The blonde doctor leaned in, his aftershave made Regina almost retch. When he tried to kiss her, the CEO put the flat of her hand on his chest and pushed him back. She snarled at him, but he kept grinning. The brunette gritted her teeth as she tried to keep hold of her temper – she failed miserably.

"That will most certainly not happen, Dr. Whale," she hissed. "You cannot expect me to invite you in after that disastrous … date, if one can even call it a date considering the fact that you fell asleep in the middle of the movie." Regina stopped and took a deep breath.

"But what about dinner, I thought –"

"I was hungry, Victor, that's all."

Her "date" was pouting and looked like a kicked puppy, and for a second guilt washed over the brunette. She decided to make her point a little gentler. Clearing her throat, she managed a sad smile, "I am sorry if I am being rude, Victor, but the truth is that I owed my mother a favor, and that is the only reason I accepted going out with you in the first place. I am sure you will find someone more suitable."

"Does that mean I won't see you again?"

Regina sighed, annoyed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Precisely."

Victor Whale tilted his head and seemed to think about her words for a moment, before he suddenly huffed arrogantly. Puffing out his chest, he held his head high and sucked his stomach in. "Don't think you are special, Regina. I can do much better than you," he spit out.

Before the brunette could process this change in behavior he had already turned around and was storming toward his car. Even as the car was long gone, she stood there for a while, blinking in confusing, totally dumbfounded. He had acted like a kid who wasn't allowed to get a lollipop. Throwing a tantrum like a five year old … a doctor. A 35 year old doctor, for God's sake! And then, out of the blue, she burst out laughing. Because, let's be honest, how could one not laugh? As she opened her front door, she was laughing so hard, tears were running down her face. Pathetic. That was the only word that could described what she had just witnessed.

After her laughter subsided, Regina found herself in her master bedroom. Stepping into her bathroom she discarded her clothes quickly and took a long shower. Her mind wandered way too easily to the blonde hairdresser while she was standing under the shower spray, the warm water soothing her body. It was tempting … reaching down between her legs and giving herself another orgasm. She wondered whether Emma would do it, too. Rubbing herself tonight, thinking of her.

Just as her finger found her clit and she gasped out, she heard her phone ringing in her bedroom. She was sure her mother was calling, demanding a report of her evening. And her mother hated waiting. Groaning in frustration, Regina hit the wall once and finished showering. She wrapped her hair in a towel, and another one around her body. As soon as she stepped into her bedroom, Regina let out a loud scream, hands flying on her chest as she stumbled a few steps backwards.

"Goddamn," she cried out. "Have you lost your mind?"

"So, how was your date?" Kathryn asked, totally cool and unmoved, sitting on her bed with crossed legs.

"You scared me to death, Kat! How did you get in?"

"Through the window à la Catwoman."

" _À la Catwoman,"_ Regina mocked, "How in God's name you come up with this stuff?"

Kathryn laughed out and shrugged, "I'm Kathryn," she said, as if that explained everything. Which, in fact, it did. "So, spill! How was it?"

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend's eagerness. The blonde lawyer was way too involved in her private life. "Allow me to dress first. No matter how much I love you, I am not really comfortable talking to you about my night whilst I am naked, dear."

"Fine," the blonde huffed and stood up. "I am waiting downstairs. Don't take too long." Kathryn stopped at the door. She turned around again, and sought Regina's gaze. "Oh, by the way; it's showing."

"Excuse me?"

"It's showing," Kathryn repeated.

"Come again, what's showing?" Regina asked, confused.

"Your butt."

Gaping, Regina quickly pulled her towel down. She took a pillow and threw it at Kathryn, but she had already left the room. "For God's sake! What are you? Five?" Regina called out, and shook her head, smiling in amusement, as her friend's laughter filled the entire house.

An hour and two wine bottles later, they were giggling – surprise – like five year olds. Kathryn was holding her side, trying to control her breathing. She was drunk, like _drunk_ drunk, and Regina was so glad that it had always been her who could handle more liquid. That said, she was only slightly tipsy.

"I can't wait to meet that girl, she sounds fun," Kathryn giggled. "Masturbating in a theater … Heaven's sake … you had sex in … wait … one, two … five. God, you had sex in five public places? How cool is that?" The blonde burped and giggled again, her rambling seemed to have no end. "I've met this new guy, you know? His name's Frederick … do you think I would scare him off if I suggest such a thing?" Her words were slurred and barely understandable, and Regina couldn't stop giggling herself.

"I would wait a bit before suggesting to have sex in a public place, dear."

Kathryn pouted at that and reached for another wine bottle, but Regina grabbed it and shook her head.

"You're no fun! Emma's fun."

"Why, yes, Miss Swan is definitely fun …"

Kathryn scrunched her face and mock shuddered, "Gross."

"What? Why?"

"Because you said it … in a sex way, and I hadn't sex in like … forever. And because she has swept you off your head." Kathryn giggled again and rested her head against Regina's shoulder. She was yawning, but fighting sleep like a toddler.

"Off your feet, dear."

"That's what I said," she muttered.

"You are drunk and you are making no sense."

Kathryn just huffed at that and snuggled into Regina's side. That was a good thing, the brunette decided, because otherwise her friend would have seen the blush and the big smile on her face that pretty much said; _Yep, I am screwed._

* * *

Emma let out a deep sigh as she studied herself in front of the mirror. She tilted her head, letting her eyes wander over her body. The black cocktail dress (that had cost her a hundred and fifty bucks, by the way) ended in a decent length a few inches under her knees. But damn … it clung to her body like a second skin, hugging her ass so well, and the torso section was … fire. It showed a good amount of her cleavage, the thin straps holding the dress in place … really, it left little to the imagination.

Then there was her blonde hair. It was gone – at least it looked like that. Elsa had given her a fake-bob. She had pulled a few strands out and curled them with a flat-iron. The make-up was perfect, neither too much nor too little. Smokey eyes that made her green eyes pop out even more, nude lipstick – done. And then, of course, there were her new high heels, 5 inches by the way, because Ruby had said; "You need proper high heels, girl! With 5 inches you'll gain power", and yep, power she needed.

"Isn't that too much?" Emma said, thoughtfully. "I mean, the dress and … I don't know." She looked good, that was out of question, but somehow also provocative. Regina would think that she wanted to rub it in her face how hot she was. She decided that she liked the idea of that. "You know what? I'm fine like that," the blonde said, smiling widely.

"You should stand at the roadside after midnight … you could totally pass as a hooker," Elsa said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Blondie," Emma responded, not at all offended.

"It is a compliment, _BLONDIE!_ After all, _that …_ " she gestured to Emma, letting out a low whistle, and winking at her, "… is _MY_ work."

She blushed lightly, and giggled at that, the other girls joining in, complimenting both Emma and Ruby (which was wearing a very, very, very short, red dress) for their looks and wishing them a good night. Since both of them planned to drink, Elsa volunteered to drive and pick them up later.

So, there she was standing, a good half an hour drive later. The huge mansion should have intimidated her, but surprisingly didn't. She knew how loaded Regina was. Ruby on the other hand was gaping like a fish out of water and muttered, "Holy Hell!"

"Thanks for the ride, Elsa. I'll call you later," Emma said, grabbing Ruby's arm, and crossing the street. As soon as Emma's foot hit the curbstone she heard a whistle and turned around. Elsa had fully rolled down the window, leaning out of the car.

"Yo, doll. How much the hour?" she cried out.

"Bite me!" Emma replied.

"Oh, I would love to. Come on, babe, show Daddy how bad you are."

Emma showed her the bird, but had to pull herself together to not burst into tears from laughter. Elsa winked one more time, blowing them a kiss and then drove away. Ruby still seemed absolutely transfixed, gazing at the mansion as though she had never seen anything like that before. Who could blame her, really? That was the fanciest of fancy upper class neighborhoods in all New York.

Taking a deep breath, and preparing herself for the upcoming evening, she linked arms with Ruby and stepped through the big entrance gate.

* * *

Once inside – Ruby had recovered quickly from her slight shock – Emma's eyes immediately searched for Regina. She didn't exactly felt lost or uncomfortable among all these rich people, she simply wasn't used to stuff like this, and if she was being honest, she desperately wanted to see the brunette beauty.

"This is heaven," Ruby moaned as she took a sip of her champagne glass.

Emma chuckled lightly, but nodded in agreement, because damn yes, it was incredible. The liquid tingled on her tongue, and she was pretty sure she had never tasted better champagne.

"Easy there, Em," Ruby spoke again, grinning at her. "That stuff costs like a thousand bucks a bottle. You're supposed to relish it, not drowning it like a tequila shot."

The blonde almost spit out the rest of the liquid she had just emptied in one go, eyes bulging out. "A thousand bucks? Are you kidding me?" she asked, coughing lightly.

"She is not," a deep voice interrupted them. Emma whirled around and found herself speechless. "To be exact, its 949, 99 Dollar the bottle. Champagne Krug Vintage Brut. It spends more than a decade aging, before they actually sell it."

All Emma could do, was blinking, as a shiver run down her spine from just hearing that voice.

"Miss Mills, good evening," Ruby greeted the CEO, though somewhat cold.

Regina didn't seemed to notice it, and nodded politely in her direction, "Miss Lucas."

"Such a lovely party you have going on."

"Thank you, dear."

Emma stood frozen on the spot, not able to move or even speak. Her eyes wandered over Regina's form. The brunette was wearing a long, white dress, the color fitting her so well, letting her olive skin tone glow in contrast. It was classy, fancy, elegant, and Emma was sure it had cost a fortune. The material fell in waves from Regina's hips, the upper part was sparkling with crystals, covering every single bit of skin of her cleavage to her throat. Long lace sleeves reached all around her shoulders. Emma felt disappointed because the brunette wasn't showing any skin, but then as the CEO turned around briefly to greet another guest, her eyes fell on Regina's back – Regina's uncovered, smooth bar back – and, holy hell, that did funny things to her body.

"Goddamn …" she muttered under her breath. Emma shuddered lightly as she felt a tingle of arousal, a flutter in her belly. She almost choked as she took in the dimples on the small of Regina's back, and then the long slit that exposed her thigh. "Goddamn …" she said again, biting her lower lip, hard.

Turning her attention back to the blonde and her friend, Regina had to hold back a smirk. She was enjoying immensely the effect she had on the blonde hairdresser.

"Miss Swan, you came," she greeted her.

Emma gulped, leaning slightly to Regina and whispering, "Not yet."

 _OH MY GOD! Pull yourself together, for Fuck's sake. You're standing next to the hottest woman in the planet, from whom you actually want more than sex, and there you are, making some stupid sex jokes!_

"I'll get another drink," Ruby said quietly, feeling the tension between her friend and Regina.

As soon as Ruby left, Emma grabbed Regina's wrist.

"Miss Swan, what are you –"

"Where to?" the blonde ignored her, pulling her with her, through the hall and a packed lounge. God, even the damn kitchen was full of people. She had no idea, where she was going, but she knew, that she needed Regina – now! Emma stopped, breathing a little too hard, considering the fact that she wasn't running a marathon or in the middle of some heavy workout.

Regina's mouth felt dry as she catched Emma's gaze, her green orbs had darkened with a hunger she felt in her own body. She licked her lips, "Downstairs, the den," Regina said, without hesitation leading the way. They were lucky; no one seemed to pay them attention. The guests were engrossed in conversations, enjoying the light music from the live band, drinking expensive champagne and eating delicious finger food.

As soon as they stumbled into the room (yes, stumbled, because screw those high heels, when one's in a hurry), Regina's back hit the closed door. Holding onto the blonde's arms, she groaned, as the bar skin of her back made contact with the cold wooden.

"Miss Swan, I don't think this is a good idea," she tried, but only halfheartedly.

Emma smirked knowingly. She lifted a hand and brushed a thumb over Regina's cheekbone. A little sigh escaped the CEO's mouth before Emma moved to cover it with her own. Regina opened her mouth willingly, inviting the blonde in.

Tongues met and fought for control. It was hot and kind of desperate. There was desire and frustration and lust, yes, but neither had expected the kiss to be filled with so much … longing. As though they were lovers who hadn't seen each other for months. Feelings, feelings, feelings … so many of them. It was overwhelming. They were panting hard as they broke the kiss, looking maybe a tad too long into each other's eyes. Emma was the first to snap out from whatever haze they found themselves in. In one swift movement she had turned Regina around, the brunette's front now flat against the door.

"I want my snack, Regina. And I want it now," Emma husked, trailing open mouthed kisses along the smooth skin of Regina's bar back, dipping her tongue into those sexy dimples, and licking a trail back up.

 _Good God, even her back tastes like heaven._

"Then take it, Miss – AH – Swan," Regina moaned as eager lips sucked just below her ear, making her shudder in anticipation. "OH," she then cried out as Emma's hands grabbed her ass, digging her fingernails into it through the dress.

Emma kissed every single inch of available flesh, but it simply wasn't enough. She considered just kneeling down, but her dress … fuck. Breathing hard, she looked around the den. There was a comfortable looking couch corner with a huge flat TV.

"Miss Swan," Regina hissed impatiently, missing Emma's lips already. She turned around and grabbed her dress by the slit, pulling it to the side, revealing nothing but skin … endless, uncovered, naked skin. The brunette wasn't wearing underwear, and Emma actually gasped out at the sight of her clean-shaved pussy. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"What are you waiting for?" Regina smirked, arching a perfect plucked eyebrow.

Emma swallowed hard, and shook her head. Her mouth felt suddenly way to dry. "You … you are …" Emma cleared her throat, at a loss for words. Beautiful, hot, incredible … none of these words would do her justice. She was pretty sure there wasn't a word significant enough to describe Regina Mills. Goddess came close though.

"On your knees," Regina demanded, and Emma almost complied – almost.

"Ah, ah," the blonde replied, shaking her head and smirking at Regina's confused look. "I am not going to ruin my very expensive dress by kneeling down."

"Then pull your dress up or crouch down, for God's sake."

"Nah, that won't do it either. I would say I am a bit more refined than that, but the truth is I want to take my time."

"But –"

"Be creative," Emma cut the protest off, grinning widely as she remembered Regina's words from their changing room encounter. The brunette scoffed at that, but couldn't hide the small lift of her lips.

"Stop stealing my lines, Miss Swan," she said and pointed at a big pool table. "How is that?"

"That'll work … God, I always wanted to do that on a pool table." Emma's eyes shone with joy as she took Regina's hand and helped her onto the table. "Lay back, Regina."

The brunette chuckled at Emma's reaction, but did as she was told, holding herself up with her elbows. Emma reached for the material of her dress, pulling it aside and revealing her lower body once again. She took a few moments to run her hands over Regina's legs, from her thighs to her calves and back up, enjoying the feel of the silk soft skin under her fingertips. Bending down, Emma prepped feather light kisses all over her legs. Without looking up she heard Regina's soft moans as she licked her inner thighs, smiling against her skin.

"Miss Swan, stop teasing and put that mouth to work!" Regina whimpered desperately.

Emma raised her head, locking gaze with a hard breathing Regina. The brunette was flushed, her mouth slightly open, her chocolate brown eyes dark with lust. Once again, they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Shuddering at the intense stare, Emma bend down again.

"Oh, yes!" Regina groaned loudly as the warm softness of Emma's tongue made contact with her sex for the first time that night.

Emma released a small moan at the taste of the older woman. It was a mix of sweet and tangy, uniquely Regina, the juices running like nectar over her tongue. Emma grabbed the brunette's legs, and rested them against her shoulder to get better access. Her tongue darted out again, swirling and flicking lightly as she took Regina's clit between her lips. Emma sucked gently on the bundle of nerves, determined to push the CEO over the edge with just her mouth.

Suddenly she felt hands on her head. Stopping quickly, she grabbed Regina's wrists and looked up. "No."

"Wh – what? Why?"

"Because you'll ruin my nice hair and the charity party just barely started and I don't want to look like a complete mess afterwards. It'll make me feel uncomfortable among all these rich, elegant and classy people. Besides, Elsa had put a lot of work in there and I –"

"Miss Swan," Regina interrupted her rant. "You look beautiful tonight, and none of those people upstairs matter to me." _Oh God_ , she thought. _I have just admitted that she matters to me._ Regina blushed at her slip, averting her gaze and clearing her throat. "Now, stop talking, and take your snack."

Emma's heart fluttered at Regina's words. Smiling softly, she intertwined their hands, resting them on the pool table on either side of the brunette's waist. And then she focused once more on her mission. Plunging her tongue into Regina's tight walls, she fucked her with the small, hot muscle, her nose brushing lightly over a swollen clit with each thrust. The room was quickly filled with Regina's moans, and soon enough her hips began to rock in time with Emma's mouth.

"Don't stop, please, don't stop," Regina begged, squeezing the blonde's hands almost painfully hard.

And Emma didn't stop. She feasted on Regina's sex as if it really was a snack. But damn, it was even better, it was delicious, it was heaven, and Emma would happily die between those legs.

"Yes … oh, god, yes … I … I am close … so close, Miss Swan …"

Emma's jaw ached a little, and after a few more thrust she drew her tongue from Regina's entrance to her soaking wet slit, collecting wetness in her way to her clit. Once it was in her mouth again, she sucked firmly, the flat of her tongue moving up and down the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Regina clamped her eyes shut as she felt the familiar tingle in her belly. Her legs clenched around the blonde's head. As Emma hummed against her clit, she practically exploded, her climax hitting her full force. "JESUS CHRIST!" Regina screamed, crushing the blonde's hands as she shuddered hard, her back arching off the pool table.

Emma let go of the swollen clit, but continued to move her lips lazily over her folds, licking her clean gently, not wanting to miss even a single drop of Regina's juices. She moved over the CEO's body as soon as she relaxed back onto the table, claiming her lips.

Regina growled at her own taste from the blonde's lips, flicking her tongue inside a waiting mouth, sucking on Emma's tongue. It was a deep, passionate kiss, full of hunger and urgency.

Emma let go of her mouth, resting her forehead against Regina's and catching her gaze. "So beautiful," the hairdresser whispered against Regina's lips, making the blush on her face even deeper. _Dear God_ , Emma thought, _is it possible that this wonderful, beautiful human being is interested in more than just sex? Please, Lord, make it happen._

They froze when they heard footsteps approaching coming to a hold in front of the door.

"Regina, darling? Are you in there?" suddenly someone called out.

"FUCK!" the brunette hissed under her breath and sat up quickly.

Emma grabbed her waist and helped her off the table, "Who's that?"

Regina smoothed out her dress, and took a deep, shuddering breath. "My mother."

The blonde gasped, her eyes bulging out of her head.

FUCK, INDEED.

* * *

 **A/N: I am cruel, I know (cliffhanger and all), and I am sorry (not really), but I just had to split the Charity Party in two parts. I'm already working on the second part of the Party, and I'll do my best to finish it as soon as possibly.**

 **Also I wanted to say; Guys, you are awesome, I absolutely love your reviews, so keep them coming! (I was wondering if we could reach 200 reviews and 300 Followers until the next part? Maybe.)**

 **Love, M**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Charity Party, part 2 (of 3):**

Previously:

 _They froze when they heard footsteps approaching coming to a hold in front of the door._

" _Regina, darling? Are you in there?" suddenly someone called out._

" _FUCK!" the brunette hissed under her breath and sat up quickly._

 _Emma grabbed her waist and helped her off the table, "Who's that?"_

 _Regina smoothed out her dress, and took a deep, shuddering breath. "My mother."_

 _The blonde gasped, her eyes bulging out of her head._

 _FUCK, INDEED._

* * *

„Your … your mother?" Emma stuttered, looking around the room for an escape – there was none.

Regina seemed equally panicked. A series of Spanish words came quietly out of her mouth, and Emma was sure those words weren't nice words. Suddenly, the brunette turned to look at Emma. "Hide."

"Yeah, you're ri – wait, what?" the blonde stopped as soon as her brain actually processed Regina's words. Her heart started racing. It was silly, wasn't it?

"Hide!" Regina repeated.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Regina, honey, open the door," was heard from outside the door, a firm knock followed the demand. The brunette's whole body tensed, and she glared at Emma.

 _Oh, oh,_ the blonde thought _, this isn't good. This isn't good at all._

"Do I look like I am joking, Miss Swan?" she hissed, but rowed back instantly by apologizing, "God, I am sorry. I just … my mother is very strict and I …"

"She doesn't know you're gay."

"I am not gay, Miss S-"

"Bisexual, having sex with woman, whatever."

Regina raised an eyebrow, amusement flickered through her face, but her pose showed how impatient she was getting. "This isn't the right time for this conversation, Miss Swan. So, please –"

"Alright", Emma gave in, holding her hands up in surrender. "But just so you know, Regina; I wouldn't do that for any other person."

"Are you telling me I am special, Miss Swan?" Regina teased, ignoring the next knock.

"Yeah, I … you're special to me, Regina," Emma admitted shyly.

To her surprise the CEO stepped forward and grabbed her chin, pressing her lips firmly against hers. The kiss left Emma a bit dizzy and the butterflies in her stomach were holding their own private party. Grinning like a fool, she stumbled backwards and made it behind the couch. Lying down on the floor, she shook her head in disbelief. Holy hell, she was seriously hiding just moments after she pleasured the most amazing woman on earth on a pool table. And now said woman's mother – creepy mother? – was knocking on the door. Did she end up on a reality show?

"Give me a second, mother," Regina called out. Inhaling deeply, she straightened her dress, and glanced one last time at the couch, wondering if her mother could sense the presence of another person in the room. God, she didn't think that this was a good idea, but she had no time for overthinking.

"What are you doing in here, Regina?" her mother demanded to know as soon as the brunette opened the door. The older woman practically stormed past her, looking around as though she was searching for a culprit. For someone who dared and actually managed to keep her daughter from her so important job as the host of the party. Oh … right – the party.

"I am sorry, mother. I am suffering from a headache and came down her to take a few minutes rest."

She felt bad for lying, but really, what other option was there? Telling the truth? Telling her that the incredible, beautiful, addictive woman that were hiding behind her couch had given her an amazing orgasm? That her heart seriously began to become attached to said woman even if her brain was trying to talk sense into her? Clearing her throat she managed a smile, not daring to look in the direction of her couch. Her mother's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, it seems like your _headache_ ," Cora Mills emphasized the word and raised an eyebrow, "… is gone, so I suggest you come up there. You can't just vanish from your own party, dear."

"I know mother, I just –"

Cora just waved a hand, and with that she left the room, leaving a confused Regina back. Oh, and a blonde hairdresser, who just got up from her hiding place.

"Woah," Emma groaned with a scrunched face, rubbing her back, and pinching the bridge of her nose. "There I was, thinking a floor so sparkling and expensive looking would actually be comfortable. I am all tense now, and I might even got a knot in my back …" She stopped as her eyes fell on Regina, who was looking at her in a way that made the heart flutter. Emma bit her lip, her cheeks getting all flushed.

 _God, this woman is so adorable and sexy at the same time,_ Regina thought. She didn't think that the woman realized the effect she had on her. Reaching out, she caressed Emma's cheek, her own heart beating so rapidly, she was sure the blonde could hear it. The CEO leaned in and stole a chaste kiss.

Something was happening. Something beautiful, something meaningful. They felt it, both of them. The sparks around them, in them. The electrifying tension that hung in the air. The tingle that spread into every fiber of their body's as their kiss grew deeper. It was overwhelming, and when they broke for air, they pressed their foreheads together, not wanting to break the bond just yet.

"Hi," Emma whispered.

"Hey," Regina responded, not able and – surprise – not wanting to hide the smile on her face.

"You're beautiful," the blonde said as she let her fingertips gently run over Regina's bar back. Suddenly, she wasn't shy at all. In the contrary. Emma felt the need to say it out loud. She felt the need to make her feelings clear, to let this incredible woman know that she liked her.

Their bubble broke, though. A loud ringtone tore through the silence of the room, and they sprung apart, startled. _Goddamn those cellphones,_ Emma cursed inwardly as she searched for her phone. She blushed even harder as she heard the familiar song.

 _Take that off_

 _Don't ask question, please._

 _Skin so soft_

 _Oh you're such a tease._

 _And I make you come anywhere,_

' _Cause I make you come every time, oh, oh._

 _OMG! GODDAMN YOU, RUBY LUCAS!_

By the time she found the damn thing and turned it off, the whole refrain was played loud and clear, and OMG, why couldn't the ground just open and swallow her up? Seriously, she wanted to curl up and die, and Regina's expression didn't make things better.

"I'm sorry, that was Ruby, I shouldn't have let her alone," Emma chuckled, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Regina asked flat out.

"What?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat the question."

Confused, the blonde furrowed her brows for a moment. After the embarrassing ringtone, her brain needed a second to catch up. And when she did, she laughed. Emma actually laughed out loud.

"You think this is funny, Miss Swan?" Regina hissed.

Back to Miss Swan, now. Wait, they hadn't gotten past Miss Swan yet. In fact, Emma realized she still haven't heard her name from Regina's lips. But, duh, that was her least problem now. Regina was jealous. And jealous Regina was fucking hot. Like, goddamn freaking HOT! Only when Emma noticed that Regina's arms were tightly wrapped around herself – a defense mechanism – she stopped laughing.

"Shit," Emma cursed, and took a careful step toward the brunette. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to … God, Regina. No! I am not sleeping with her … this … I mean the ringtone, it's a joke. An insider joke. I started laughing because Ruby is straight as an arrow, and the thought alone of us sleeping together is ridiculous. We're like sisters." Emma wanted to run her fingers through her hair, but then she remembered the fake bob and the party and … God. She felt like an idiot. She WAS an idiot!

"Good," Regina said as calmly as she could, her composure slowly but surely returning, "Because I am not interested in exchanging indirect body fluids with your friend."

She said it as though it didn't matter, as though it wasn't a big deal. Like the calm and cool CEO she was, but Emma wasn't fooled. She could see right through it. She just didn't understand why Regina decided to beat around the bush. Why couldn't she just –

"I can practically hear you thinking, dear," Regina cut Emma's line of thoughts. "And you know what, Miss Swan? You're right. You're absolutely right. It's not just about the body fluids. As long as we are doing this …" she gestured between herself and Emma, "… whatever this is … I don't want you to sleep with someone else, because I am not sleeping with someone else."

Wow. Impressive rant. Mindreading much? It seemed like Regina had other talents, too, apart from … well, you know what. Emma grinned happily, and wanted to say that she agreed to the conditions, but Regina headed for the door. The blonde blinked, confused. Were they okay? When the brunette opened the door, she turned around and met Emma's gaze.

"Oh, Miss Swan, one more thing. Later, when the party ends, I am sure as hell going to make you come. Anywhere and how many times you want. I will even make sure the knot in your back disappears."

Emma could see the hint of a smile on Regina's lips, before the brunette left the room.

"Yep, we are definitely okay," Emma muttered, grinning from ear to ear.

Ruby was bored. Her idiotic best friend had vanished with Regina Mills, doing God knows what, and all she could do was enjoying the finger food and the incredible champagne.

"Excuse me," she suddenly heard a voice from behind. Turning around, Ruby came face to face with a blonde woman, who looked exactly like she belonged here. The long, blue and elegant dress looked as expensive as Ruby's month's salary, and those bling earrings she was wearing were practically screaming; RICH! Definitely not the kind of people she usually would make small talk to, but she was bored and the woman seemed to have genuine smile.

"Yeah?" Ruby smiled back politely.

"I saw you entering with a beautiful, blonde woman earlier. Is it possible to know –"

"Oh, Emma?" Ruby interrupted. "She's around here somewhere, but just so you know; she is taken."

Kathryn eyes widened. She gaped at Ruby, who just shrugged.

"Uh, kind of anyway. I guess it's casual, but anyway. So, I am sorry to disappoint you."

Disappoint her? Now Kathryn was confused. But then it dawned her and she barked out a laughter. Ruby eyebrows shot into her hairlines. By now, several people around them were looking oddly at them, as though laughing was inappropriate, but the blonde didn't give a fuck.

"You thought … you thought I asked because I am … oh, God," Kathryn gasped out between laughter. "Regina will love this," she added a few seconds later, calming down, but still giggling. Kathryn immensely enjoyed the puzzled look the brunette was giving her. She had confused the poor thing. "I Regina's best friend, and I your Emma's best friend, so I guess that makes us allies."

"Allies? And the mission is what exactly?" Ruby asked, warily.

Kathryn gave her a 'Duh' look. "To get them together, silly!" she said as though it was obvious.

Ruby thought a while about it, all the while Kathryn ranted that Regina was totally swept of her feet, that she was smiling all the freaking time, even though Regina wasn't really … well, a smiley person (what Ruby could confirm, btw), and that she really cared about Emma.

"Okay," Ruby agreed at last.

Kathryn clapped happily, then offered her hand to seal the deal, "I'm Kathryn by the way," she chuckled.

"Ruby."

"Do you think they're doing it right now?" Kathryn whispered after taking a sip of her glass.

"I'm almost 100% certain," Ruby answered without batting an eyelash.

"Wanna bet?"

Ruby grinned. "You're like me. I like people like me."

"Is that a yes?"

They clinked their glasses, both grinning from ear to ear.

Just a few minutes later, Emma made her way back up to the actual party. The wetness between her thighs had left her uncomfortable. Taking care of herself after Regina left had seemed tempting for like two seconds, before she realized that it would be really creepy to touch herself in Regina's den. Besides, the night was young and Regina had made her a rather appealing promise. The wait would be worth it.

It took her a while to find Ruby. Her best friend was talking to a woman Emma couldn't recall seeing ever before, and if one were to believe the bright smile on Ruby's face, she seemed to have a good time.

"Hey, Rubes," Emma said, coming to a stand right beside her friend. She snatched Ruby's glass out of her hand and took a long sip. Sighing, she then turned her attention to the blonde stranger. "Hi, I am Emma." Smiling, she offered her hand and gasped as she found herself in a strong handshake.

"I know," the woman answered. Tilting her head and narrowing her eyes, she studied Emma for an uncomfortable long time, all the while not letting go of her hand.

"Uh, you do?" she stuttered.

"What have you done with my best friend?" Kathryn asked in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, what, who?" If Emma would have been paying attention, she would hear Ruby's snicker. But her hand was practically being crushed and this woman's look really scared the shit out of her.

A familiar voice near them seemed to throw off the woman for a second and Emma took the opportunity to pull her hand out of the grasp. Suddenly, Regina was standing there.

"Kathryn, have you seen my moth … oh." The CEO let her eyes wander between her best friend her … uh, sex buddy's best friend, and her sex buddy. Her gaze stopped way too long at Emma considering the fact that they were trying to be discrete. Wait. Were they trying to be discrete? Clearing her throat, Regina put on a smile. "I see you already met. Miss Swan, this is Kathryn Midas, she is the head lawyer of my firm and –"

"And her best friend," Kathryn cut her off and pouted, "You interrupted us, we had a moment earlier."

At Emma's terrified expression Kathryn laughed out, and much to Emma's horror, Ruby joined in. Pissed, the blonde shot her friend a deadly look, silencing her so abruptly it was almost comically.

"So, you guys had sex already tonight?" Kathryn asked flat out.

Of course it happened at the exact same moment Emma was taking another sip of Ruby's glass. And of course the question shocked her so much, she nearly chocked on the champagne. And, as though that wasn't enough, Emma blushed so hard she was sure she was looking like a damn tomato. Coughing violently, she felt Regina's hand on her back.

"Kathryn," the brunette hissed, "what has gotten into you?"

"I dunno. Though, I'd like to know if _something_ …" she emphasized the word by scissoring her fingers and sticking out her tongue, "… has gotten _into_ you."

"Oh, my God, you're hilarious," Ruby whispered, impressed.

Regina looked as though she could murder someone, no, not someone; Kathryn. But, even Regina was human, and – unfortunately – there was no magic in her to keep the blush from spreading on her face.

"Ladies, mind if I join you?" A man had approached them, his eyes taking in four beautiful woman. Two brunettes, two blondes. He licked his lips as though he hit the jackpot. The four in sync "YES!'S" from the girls though, seemed enough to scare him off. It would have been funny, if it weren't for … well, the current situation in which they seemed stuck.

Regina, even in a crisis like this always the cool CEO, recovered first. "Kathryn, you clearly have had too much to drink. How about I accompany you to the bar. I'm sure a coffee will do –"

"No, babe," Kathryn waved her off, ignoring Regina's glare, "I am perfectly sober. I just want to know."

"Did she just call you babe?" Emma hissed and turned to look at Regina, not able to hide the sudden jealousy. She didn't know why it bothered her so much to hear that pet name directed to Regina.

"Answer the question, Em," Ruby said now, clearly impatient.

"What the hell … Fine. Yes. Yes, we had sex tonight. Are you happy now?"

"Miss Swan!" Regina gasped, shocked. "That is very inappropriate!"

"HA!" Ruby fisted the air and then held out a hand. Kathryn cursed quietly. Pouting, she took a 50 Dollar bill from her clutch and handed it to Ruby. Emma and Regina watched the whole scene with mouths agape. They were dumbfounded and totally shocked.

"You took a bet?" Regina murmured in disbelieve.

"Now _that_ is inappropriate," Emma stated.

Ruby and Kathryn just shrugged, bright grins on either woman's face. Before Regina or Emma could say anything else, Cora Mills joined them.

"Mother … where … I was looking for you," Regina stuttered.

"Well, someone has to entertain your guests, dear," her mother answered and Regina flushed even more – if that was possible. "Don't be rude, darling, introduce me to your friends." Cora had said friends, but she looked Emma up and down, her eyes stopping a tad too long at Emma's high heels.

The brunette CEO had a bad feeling, but she cleared her throat and forced herself to not look at Emma. She even took a small step away from her – just in case. "Mother, you know Ruby Lucas, the granddaughter of Eugenia Lucas?"

"Ah, yes, of course."

At least the woman had the decency to acknowledge the presence of Ruby by looking and nodding briefly in her direction, Emma thought. Ruby just shrugged, she didn't seemed to mind one bit. Then Mrs. Mills' eyes landed on Emma again, and that look send a shiver down her spine. The blonde gulped. She tried not to freak out, and smiled, but she was sure it was more a grimace than a smile. God, why was it so hot in here all of sudden?

"Mother, Miss Swan. Miss Swan, Cora Mills," Regina said, and hoped her mother wouldn't ask questions now. She wasn't the only one who seemed to feel uncomfortable, Regina noticed as she glanced at Emma from the corner of her eyes. The blonde looked tense and that smile … well.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Mills," Emma said, sticking her hand out. It was silly, wasn't it? She had no reason to feel uneasy around this woman. She was just Regina's mom.

 _OMG, she's Regina's mom!_ _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

To her surprise (and relieve, if she was being honest), Cora Mills actually took the offered hand. And then, once again, Emma Swan found herself in a bone crashing handshake.

"Likewise, Miss Swan. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah. I mean, yes, I am. I am enjoying the party."

"I'm sure you are."

 _Wait. Is that amusement in her tone? She couldn't possible hint of something, could she? And way the hell is she staring at my heels? I know there amazing but not that amazing._

Emma resisted the urge to massage her hand as soon as she finally got it back. Instead she took the second in which Cora greeted Kathryn, and approach Regina.

"What is that with your people and handshakes? I think they broke my hand," Emma complained. She made sure she was whispering, and of course didn't lean in too close.

"I hope they did not, Miss Swan. You might need it later," Regina husked back. She husked!

Emma's mouth hung open, and her core twitched. Oh, God, this woman would be the death of her. Damn, she thought, why couldn't the party be over already? She grew impatient. Then Regina's mother turned her attention back to them, and they both took an unnoticed step away from each other.

"Regina's accomplishments are impressive, aren't they?" Cora said and gestured around them. Her mother was making small talk. With a stranger. And she was praising her daughter. In public. Regina became suspicious. Something was wrong. Was it the champagne? Did it have some side effect on the people around her? First Kathryn – although she's always like that – then her mother.

"Yes, they are," Emma answered, "I'm sure you and your husband are very proud of her. Is Mrs. Mills around here somewhere? I'd like to meet him."

"Well, dear. Unless you plan on visiting the cemetery I don't see you meeting him."

FUCK. SHIT. GODDAMN. You're a fucking idiot, Emma!

"Miss Swan!" Regina suddenly gasped.

Emma's eyes grew wide in horror. "Did I say that out loud?" Regina nodded, her lips tightly pressed together. Omg, was she giggling? Was she making fun of Emma? Even Ruby and Kathryn looked like they had a really hard time to not burst into laughter. The hairdresser closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. "I am very sorry, Mrs. Mills, I didn't know." After Cora accepted her apology, Emma finished the champagne, turned around and snatched another glass from a waiter who was walking past them with a tray in his hand.

 _God, is there any way to make this whole thing even more embarrassing?_

Guess fate took her question as a challenge.

They talked some more, the conversation staying in safe waters now like Regina's work and the charity. Just as Emma thought that Cora wasn't paying her any attention, the CEO's mother spoke to her.

"Nice shoes, Miss Swan," the older woman said.

Emma blinked. Suddenly 4 pair of eyes were looking at her shoes. "Uh, I … thank you?" Emma stuttered, eloquent as ever. She smiled awkwardly, not really sure what else to say. But that wasn't necessary as Cora continued. "Just make sure next time you hide, they don't stick out from behind the couch."

This time Emma spat out the champagne she had in her mouth, thank goodness her head wasn't turned at Cora's direction. That would have be the cherry on the cake, really. Regina's mother raised an eyebrow and excused herself, before she left.

"That did not just happen," Emma and Regina said at the same time.

"It did," Ruby and Kathryn responded. They looked at each other, and then laughter burst out.

Regina rolled her eyes at them, and grabbed Emma's wrist. There was no real escape here, so she led them to the balcony. Two waiters were smoking there, but a pointed look from Regina later they left in a hurry. Sighing, the brunette closed the curtain. The last few minutes were a hell of a ride. She had absolutely not expected this, and what irritated her though was more the fact that she felt relieve. Relieve that her mother knew.

The blonde on the other hand looked beaten, her eyes were focused on the floor, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Regina felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Emma's head shot up. "You're kidding, right? _I_ am sorry, I ruined everything!"

"What?"

"I mean, your mother hates me –"

To Emma's surprise Regina took a step forward, grabbed her face and kissed her. "You didn't ruin anything, Miss Swan," she panted, her lips wandering from Emma's mouth to her neck. "My mother is strict, yes, but with whom I choose to sleep is none of her business."

"Oh, God, Regina," Emma moaned as talented lips ravished the sensitive skin on her pulse point. Making out a bit would surely help, she thought, soughing Regina's lips. It wasn't messy, in the contrary. It was soft and sweet and tender, their lips barely touching. Then Regina pushed the blonde's body backwards until her back made contact with the railing. Putting her hands on Emma's waist, Regina turned the blonde around, pressing her front against Emma's back.

"Regina, what … what are you doing?" Emma's heartbeat quickened in an instant. They were on a balcony for fuck's sake, they couldn't possibly have sex here … right?

"I think after the disaster inside and your good work in the den, you deserve a reward."

 _Not right._

"Are you sure –"

"Do you want an orgasm or not, Miss Swan?" Regina murmured in her ear, her hands roaming all over Emma's body, pulling the dress up and sneaking her hands under the material. The blonde's breath hitched in her throat as Regina's hands made contact with her inner thighs. Fingertips were teasing her, caressing the flesh but not going any further … yet.

"Yes. Yes, I want," Emma said, spreading her legs a bit wider.

"You want what?"

Regina kissed the blonde's shoulder, her neck, below her ear. Her lips were ghosting over pale skin, creating Goosebumps all over. The music was muffled from the closed balcony door, and besides the cricket's chirping Regina could hear Emma's heartbeat loud and clear. It was pounding, and she liked it.

"A ... an orgasm," Emma breathed out, as Regina finally reached her covered center. "I want an orgasm. I want it so bad. I need it so bad. Please, Regina" she begged, "Give me an orgasm."

There was no need for more words. Regina pushed the blonde's underwear to the side, attacking an already swollen clit. They gasped out at the same time. Emma from the sheer overwhelming pleasure that spread through her body, and Regina from the wetness she found. The brunette toyed some more with the bundle of nerves, enjoying immensely the sounds from Emma's mouth she was causing. It was hot. It was so goddamn hot!

"God, you're soaked," Regina whispered, two fingers easily slipping into Emma's heat.

"Uhhhh, yeah … you're amazing …" Emma moaned. She had grabbed the railing for support, as her body had fallen a bit forward. They were having sex on a balcony. Under the moon. While crickets chirped. And while like 100 people were behind them drinking champagne, all of them unaware of what was happening a few feet's from them. Well, besides Ruby and Kathryn. They probably knew.

"Fuck," Emma groaned. It wasn't the best angle, but Regina pumped her fingers expertly and reached points, Emma didn't know existed. All the while her thumb flickered over her throbbing clit.

Then she felt it. Emma felt the orgasm building. It was too fast, goddamn, but she couldn't hold back anymore. First, it tingled in the pit of her stomach. Then it spread quickly through her entire body, reaching every fiber of her being. Her breath grew faster and faster, until it stopped altogether. "OH GOD!" she cried out into the night, holding on the railing for dear life as she shuddered violently.

Regina was so turned on, she though she would easily come with one single touch. Her free arm was around Emma's torso, holding her upright while she rode out the orgasm. The other one caressed the sensitive bundle of nerves, until suddenly they heard the balcony door open. In the blink of an eye, Regina had pulled her hand from under Emma's dress, and tugged it down.

"Good evening, ladies," a couple of men greeted them. "Thought we could use a cigarette," one of them clarified and waved a pack of Marlboro in the air.

"That is wonderful, gentleman," Regina smiled politely.

Emma, who by now trusted her legs, turned around and added, "Yes. Yes, that was wonderful," she said, grinning brightly. Guess all the good champagne had clouded her mind a bit. Or was it the orgasm? She couldn't tell, really.

Regina smirked knowingly. "If you'll excuse us," she said, touching Emma's elbow lightly and leading her inside. "I should go and entertain my guests now, Miss Swan."

"Yeah? Yeah, of course! But Regina …" Emma leaned in slightly, "I hope you don't entertain all your guests the way you did entertain me?" she whispered.

"Why, Miss Swan, if I did not know better, I would say you are jealous."

She didn't see it coming, but suddenly Regina grabbed her ass cheek and squeezed, hard. The brunette winked at her, before she walked away, mingling with her guests.

"Fuck," Emma gasped out. "This woman …"

FUCK, INDEED. 

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for all the love! I love and appreciate every single comment, follow, and fav/kudo, you guys are the BEST! I have so much fun writing this story, unlike my other it's light and I enjoy coming up with more ideas. Thanks for reading, until the next one :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, folks! I am so, so sorry for the long delay, but I am having an incredible busy summer. As a reward for your patience, here's an extra-long chapter. I hope you will enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

The party was in full swing when Emma made it back to Ruby. The brunette had another glass of champagne in her hand, and for like two seconds Emma thought about gulping down like four glasses herself. But then she would probably be drunk later. And she wanted to be sober for everything that had yet to happen tonight. She wanted to remember every single second of this night, the awkward parts included. Somehow she felt as though tonight was special … as if something was about to change between Regina and her, and Emma liked the feeling very much.

"Dude, stop it," Ruby pulled her out of her thoughts by jabbing her elbow right into Emma's ribs.

"Ow, that hurt!" Emma complained, rubbing her side. Her dreamy smile, however, stayed put.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" the blonde asked, totally oblivious.

"Wipe that grin out of your face, and stop staring at Regina."

"Why should I?"

Ruby scoffed. "If you want everyone to know that you just got fucked by the host, then go ahead." Emma took her eyes off of Regina and looked at her friend in shock. She was used to Ruby's crass phrasing, but hearing her say such words among this group of people made her cringe. "Oh, please, don't look at me like that, don't even try to deny that you just had an orgasm."

"I did not," Emma hissed under her breath. She didn't even know why she was lying.

"Of course you did. I know your post orgasm state. You're all flushed, your breathing is still irregular, your eyes are shining, and you can't stop touching your neck. By the way, that will be a nice hickey. I'm wondering how you're going to explain that to -"

Emma grimaced and cut her friend off. "Stop saying stuff like that, it sounds creepy. People might think we sleep together when they hear that."

"And since when exactly do you care what other people think? Or is it because with people you mean Regina?" God, Emma hated that smug smirk on Ruby's face. The blonde snatched the champagne glass from Ruby and gulped it down. She then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand; anything but ladylike. Regina certainly would find that … oh, God. There again – Regina. Ruby was right. Every single word of her was on point. That's why Emma felt so annoyed by them. "I see sparkles all around you," Ruby continued. Seemed like her friend had taken on the task to tease her all night long.

"Whatever," Emma muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Why, Emma Swan, are you embarrassed? That's new." Ruby smirked knowingly. As Emma shot her a deadly look she raised her hands in surrender. "I'll stop, I'll stop."

"I hate you."

Ruby shrugged and grabbed two new glasses from a waiter, offering one of them to Emma. The blonde couldn't help it. She was sure she could handle one more glass without losing her soberness. "You love me," Ruby said then, clinking their glasses and winking at her. Before Emma could respond to that an old man joined them.

"Evening, ladies," he greeted them with a polite smile. "Are you having a good time?"

They nodded in unison. A few minutes small talk followed. His name was Albert Spencer, and it turned out that he was one of Regina's partners. After a while he cleared his throat and met Emma's gaze.

"I was wondering if you would care to join me for this dance."

Emma had lost sight of Regina like ages ago. She was bored, Ruby didn't stop shooting annoying looks at her, and since he really seemed nice, Emma choose to accept the old man's request.

"I'd love to!" the blonde said.

"Do you, now?"

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. The timing … oh, the timing. Slowly, the blonde turned around, and gulped as she met Regina's gaze. The CEO had put on her best smile, but Emma saw right through it. Besides, the grip on her own glass spoke volumes – Regina was pissed. Oddly enough, Emma liked it very much. She tried to hide the grin but failed miserably.

"Well, of course. I can't deny him the pleasure to dance with me, can I? After all, he asked very politely."

"It is not my concern with whom you choose to dance, Miss Swan." The CEO must have sensed that she sounded a bit harsh. Clearing her throat, she turned her gaze to Ruby, and added in a much nicer tone, "I just wanted to make sure you are enjoying the party so far, Miss Lucas."

"What about me?" Emma pouted and tilted her head.

"I do not know, Miss Swan. I was pretty sure you were enjoying the night, but as you must know, this can change very quickly. No fun is guaranteed." Regina nodded one more time at Ruby's and Albert's direction (for the sake of courtesy), before she left and mingled among the guests. The old man looked slightly bewildered by this exchange and seemed to need a moment to catch up.

"Fierce," Emma muttered under her breath, totally mesmerized.

Ruby heard her, though. "Dude, you do realize that was a threat to take away the sex and stuff?" she said, more than confused.

"Yeah, I know."

Ruby shook her head. With a mixture of amusement and worry, she said: "You are so screwed."

The dance wasn't that long, but for Emma it felt like an eternity – in a bad way. Not only was Regina shooting daggers from across the room, no. This old man turned out to be a real douchebag. He was way to handsy for Emma's liking, sliding his hands down her back and groping her ass … more than once. After the fifth time, Emma had enough and excused herself.

"You could have warned me, you know?" the blonde said as she joined Regina.

"But why, Miss Swan? He asked so very politely, did he not? And it seems like you have left quite the impression." The brunette said and looked over Emma's shoulder. As the blonde turned around she saw that Albert Spencer followed her. Much to her horror.

"Thank you for the lovely dance," he said and handed her a glass.

The whole situation was so messed up, and well, Emma decided she could use some alcohol. Albert started chatting once again, and all Emma could do was nodding along. She simply didn't know how to get rid of him without being a complete asshole.

Regina sensed Emma's discomfort. Smirking, she sipped on her drink and decided to enjoy the scene instead of interfering. That was until she couldn't stand Albert's annoying voice anymore. Clearing her throat she sought Emma's gaze and raised her eyebrow.

"Miss Swan, are you feeling alright?" Regina asked, touching Emma's arm lightly.

"I don't know … my head," Emma answered, massaging her temple. Impressed, Regina smirked. The blonde played along without batting an eyelash.

"Maybe I could bring you a coffee," Albert took the bait immediately. "We won't have you suffering from a headache, milady," he added.

He smirked in such a filthy way, Regina thought she might puke. He was such an arrogant and disgusting old man. How could he hit on everyone who had a vagina? "Listening to you has been suffering enough for us all," Regina said, smiling sweetly. What a joy it was to see Albert blinking like an idiot. "If you will excuse us now, Albert. Miss Swan and I … we have _things_ to do."

Leave it to Regina freaking Mills to emphasis the word 'things', leaving room for every kind of speculation. Really, the way Regina let her eyes wander over Emma's body let very little to the imagination. The CEO then practically stared down the man. Albert's expression was hilarious, and Emma had to stifle a laugh as he pressed his lips together.

"Perhaps the lady's want company? Male company?" Albert suddenly asked.

Emma scrunched her face up in disgust, whereas Regina rolled her eyes, annoyed. "This lady," the brunette started and pointed at herself, "… has a fist. And you have a nose. If you value your nose and your job, Albert Spencer, you will leave my sight immediately."

He shrugged as if to say 'a man can try' and left. Shaking her head, Regina turned her attention to Emma who was already starring at her. "What?" Regina asked, feeling a bit uneasy by Emma's intense stare.

"You are a spectacular woman, Regina Mills," Emma stated in amazement.

Regina blushed, she actually blushed at the compliment! God, Emma wanted to grab that beautiful face and just kiss her senseless. Before she could make a fool of herself in front of all these people, though, her senses kicked in. She cleared her throat and touched Regina's elbow briefly. Leaning in, she whispered, "You really are, Regina."

The CEO was speechless, and that happened really rare. She had absolutely no idea how to respond. She was saved by her mother's voice though, which rang from a microphone through the entire room. Every single person turned their attention to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentleman, my daughter Regina and I would like to thank everyone for your presence. It is an honor to have you here. This year we have prepared a special treat for you …" Cora Mills looked around, making sure everyone was listening before she dropped the "bombe". "Our host, Regina Mills, volunteered to be auctioned!"

In a matter of seconds excited murmurs filled the room.

"What in God's name?" Regina whispered, shocked.

"You did?" Emma gasped out at the same time.

"Not that I can recall. I must have been drunk." Emma's eyes grew comically wide, and Regina rolled her eyes. "I most certainly did not agree to that … auction, Miss Swan!"

"Regina, darling, come up her," Cora cut of their conservation. Regina sighed as she made her way up to the podium. As if she had a choice in that matter. "The highest offer will get an exclusive dance tonight, including a dinner tomorrow with my precious daughter. The money goes to a charity organization of the winner's choice." Cheers from the guests forced the very pleased looking woman to stop.

 _That is my chance to get a date with her,_ Emma thought eager.

"We start with $1.000," Cora added.

Emma's eyes bulged out of her head. _There goes my chance._ She raised her hand nonetheless.

"$1.000 from the blonde in the right corner," Cora pointed at her. Was she smirking? That old evil witch. "Oh, there we have $2.000." Emma's head whipped around. "$3.000 from the man in the grey suit." And around. "I see $4.000 in the right corner." And around. "$5.000 from the lovely young mister there." What the actual fuck was happening? Emma's mind was whirling. She raised her hand. "Ah, look there. The blonde again, $6.000."

Suddenly a strong hand was around her arm. Ruby. "What the hell are you doing, Emma?"

"I want a dance and a date with Regina … FUCK," she hissed as another blonde woman raised her hand.

"The beautiful Maleficent offers $7.000. I repeat, $7.000." God, her mother seemed to enjoy that way too much. Regina didn't know if she should be offended or flattered. All she could do was watch as people offered money for a dance and a dinner with her. Among them, her favorite hairdresser. She must have lost her mind, Regina thought as Emma raised her hand once more. $8.000 … yep, she definitely had lost her mind.

"Emma Swan, I swear to God if you don't stop I'll knock you out!" Ruby threatened, as the back and forth between this woman and Emma had reached a ridiculous amount of $15.000. Emma was fuming. This woman, Maleficent (who name's their child Maleficent, by the way?), was looking way to smug for Emma's liking. Then there was her perfect coiffed blonde hair … the full red lips … the dress that sure had cost a fortune. Emma was boiling with jealousy. She knew she had no chance to compete with this woman. That's why she didn't raise her hand when Maleficent offered $21.000.

Ruby exhaled deeply as she let go of Emma's upper arm. Her fingers had been dug so hard in Emma's flesh, she was sure her friend must feel pain. But Emma didn't flinch. She didn't even bat an eyelash as she gritted her teeth and watched the woman, Maleficent, walking up to her "price".

"Wow, someone's angry and jealous," Ruby stated.

"Shut up!" Emma hissed.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of them. Emma clenched her hands to fists as Maleficent kissed Regina's hand like a gentleman … gentlewoman, and led her to the dance floor. The blonde hairdresser gritted her teeth as this woman's arm encircled Regina's waist, pulling her closer. Her hand laid flat on Regina's bar back, and even from this distance Emma could see how Maleficent caressed the naked flesh. The woman seemed to move so elegantly, with ease she whirled Regina around. Leaning in, she whispered something into Regina's ear. The brunette threw her head back and laughed. She laughed that incredible, beautiful, breathtaking laugh, and God, no matter how intoxicating her laugh was, it made Emma so freaking angry! She was supposed to be in Maleficent's place. It should have been her to dance with Regina, to touch Regina, to whisper (probably) dirty and cheesy things into her ear. Emma wouldn't be surprised if steam shot out her ears.

"Emma, is everything alright?" Ruby asked, concern in her voice.

"No," she answered. It was hard to take her eyes off of the scene, but it was even harder to watch it. That's why Emma flee to the bar. "Something stronger," she said as the bartender was about to hand her a champagne glass. He nodded, and soon enough Emma had gulped down three shots. She pinched her eyes together. Her throat burned and it felt oh so good.

"Mind if I join you?" Regina's husky voice suddenly filled her ear, making her shiver. Emma managed to shrug as Regina's breath tickled her flesh. God, she smelled like heaven. "Not very talkative, I see."

"I'm sure you were doing fine with small-talk just now."

"Maleficent is indeed a chatty person."

"Good for you. Seems like you have a thing for blondes."

"What makes you believe that, Miss Swan?" Regina asked. The CEO raised a finger and just a blink later there was a shot in front of her. She took it and gulped it down … with a straight face.

"Well, firstly that idiot from the theater, then this woman, whatever her ridiculous name is."

"Looks like you have a point."

Wow, she didn't even deny it! It was silly, but it hurt Emma immensely. As if that wasn't enough, said blonde woman (with the ridiculous name) caught Emma's eye. She held her glass up in the air as if to toast, and then winked at Emma. Was she provoking her? Was she trying to cause a fight? Because, hell, Emma wouldn't back down, no matter how stupid the idea seemed.

"Though, I must say I got my eyes on a certain blonde," Regina continued.

"Good for you," Emma said quietly. Her brain wasn't able to process what Regina had just said. She was way too busy glaring at Maleficent, to really take in the brunette's words.

It didn't take long for Regina to notice that Emma was distracted. As the CEO looked over her shoulder to follow Emma's gaze, she smirked knowingly. "Miss Swan, are you jealous?" she asked bluntly. That finally helped to get Emma's attention back. The hairdresser started coughing and for the split of a second Regina saw fear flickering in those green eyes. But then Emma wetted her lips and cleared her throat.

"What if I am?" she responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

Regina's heartbeat quickened. She didn't expect that. She had expected a funny retort to lighten the mood, or maybe a change of topic … just not that. They hold each other's gazes for what felt like an eternity. This moment was intense. Deep. Emotional. There was no physical contact between the two of them and yet it felt as though they touched each other in every kind of way. As though they reached inside their souls. Finally, Regina broke the silence.

"Then, Miss Swan …" she started, in her low, oh so low voice. Emma shivered as Regina raised her hand, and brushed a loose strand of blonde hair out of her face. "I have every intention to make it up to you," the CEO added and smiled softly and seductively at the same time.

Time seemed to stand still. Emma always had been a patient person, but now she really was about to throw a damn tantrum. Regina and she had danced together, a long and beautiful dance, with laughter and touches. Now it was close to 23 pm, Regina was occupied playing the host. Shy glances across the room was everything they had time for.

Regina too was getting impatient. They had raised an impressive amount of donations, and she was more than satisfied with the night. But ... the guest. Wasn't it already time to leave the party? Why couldn't they just go? The brunette couldn't wait to be alone with Emma. That is, if the blonde hasn't changed her mind about staying until later … or even staying the night.

"What are your intentions with my friend?" Regina whirled around. Emma's friend suddenly was standing in front of her. Her arms were crossed, and a serious expression laid on her face. It was kind of funny and brave how she tried (and absolutely failed) to intimidate Regina.

"I think you know that very well, Miss Lucas. You have won a bet earlier, have you not?"

"Wha … I …" Ruby scrunched up her face. "I didn't mean _that_!" Regina smirked at Ruby's outrage. "I am well aware of what you two are going to do later … unfortunately."

"Is it, now?" Regina teased.

Ruby shook her head in a mix of disbelief and amusement. "You're worse than Emma. You're bad."

"You have no idea."

"Oh God, that's enough! I'm scared for life by those images in my head." They both chuckled, before Ruby's face became serious again. She took a deep breath. "Listen … Emma is my best friend. I've known her since forever, and it's not my place to tell you, so I'll keep it short. Emma has gone through a lot, and she deserves someone who won't screw her … in a bad way."

"Miss Lucas, I assure you –"

"No, please, listen. I just felt the need to let you know that. Emma is amazing, Miss Mills. I know I'm her best friend and I'm kinda supposed to say that, but she is. She really is."

"I do not plan to hurt her, Miss Lucas. At least not intentionally."

"Good." Ruby smiled, satisfied with the answer. She nodded one more time and left.

Within minutes people finally started to leave. Kathryn had vanished with Frederick some time ago. From the corner of her eyes, Regina saw Emma sneaking into the kitchen. She grinned brightly and sighed in relief. Seemed like the hairdresser decided to stay after all. God, she couldn't wait to –

"Regina, dear, will you accompany me to the door?" her mother's voice cut of her train of thoughts.

"Of course, mother." They walked in silence through the big mansion. When they reached the front door, her mother as usual dropped a kiss on each of Regina's cheek. "Thanks for coming and helping me out. It was a lovely night."

"It was indeed. Though your mind seemed pretty occupied most of the time, darling."

"Whatever do you mean?" Regina played the oblivious card. Apparently she didn't play it well enough, because her mother raised her eyebrow as if to say; 'really, now?' Sighing, Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mother, can we please not have this conversation right now?"

"Why the hurry, dear?" Cora smirked, and it drove Regina crazy. "Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"What? No, I –"

"I want an explanation."

Regina scoffed. "Fine, I am sleeping with her," she blurted out in frustration.

"Honey, tell me something I don't know."

The CEO rolled her eyes at her mother. This wasn't the right time nor the right place to talk about that. Her mother was pretty persistent, but so was Regina. On top of that the brunette was very ready for some alone time with the woman in question. Somehow, she managed to get rid of her mother (at least for tonight), and just ten minutes later the last guest left. The cleaning company was due for tomorrow morning – thank God. As she leaned against the front door for a second, she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Soft footsteps approached. Regina smiled, but didn't open her eyes just yet.

Emma was a bit intimidated as she stood there in the hallway, not really knowing what to do or what to say. She felt out of place. Her eyes took in the CEO. Regina was casually leaning against the front door, beautiful as ever. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back slightly. She was massaging the back of her neck, and the sight was so sexy Emma's feet dragged her instinctively to Regina.

The brunette held her breath as she felt Emma getting closer, and closer, until she was standing right in front of her. A single finger slid from her chin to her neck. Regina shivered.

"Rough night, huh?" Emma said quietly, but the words seemed to echo through the now empty mansion. Regina nodded and sighed as the blonde put both of her hands on her shoulders started to massage her. "So tense …" Emma whispered into Regina's ear. "We should change that, should we?" Again, all Regina could do was nodding. And that had everything to do with Emma's lips who were ghosting all over face, her hot breath tickling her and causing Goosebumps. Regina's breathing quickened. God, it was ridiculous how fast she was getting aroused. "I hope you're a woman of your word, Regina," Emma continued teasing her. "I might be a bit tipsy, but I recall you saying that you'll make the knot in my back disappear. Among other things …"

The blonde's tongue made contact with her neck, licking her way up to the corner of Regina's mouth. That was the moment in which Regina opened her eyes. Grabbing Emma by the back of her neck, she crashed their lips together. There was touching (not nearly enough) and kissing (fierce and needy), but there were definitely too much clothes. And a bed, Regina thought, they finally needed a bed.

"We should take this upstairs, Miss Swan," the CEO panted, as Emma's lips found her pulse point.

"I totally … agree with you … Miss Mills …" Emma whispered between kisses.

Neither of them wanted to let go of the other as they made their up. Even at the stairs they clung to on another like glue. It was Regina's turn to suck and lick and kiss Emma's neck. Not once left her mouth the blonde's flesh. Regina led the way blindly. They stumbled into the dark room. The brunette knew her room, and with little effort Emma's knees hit the back of her bed.

"Light," Emma breathed out, "we need light." Regina reached out and turned on her night lamp. "No, I … Regina, I need more light." The brunette leaned back and looked at Emma in confusing. "I just … I want to see you … all of you." Emma blushed at her admission. Regina seemed equally flushed. She was used getting compliment, even in bed, but with Emma … it was different. It meant more. It meant everything. Clearing her throat, Regina stepped back to turn on the ceiling lamp.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," Emma confirmed, smiling. She stretched out her hands, an invitation Regina took gladly. They kissed some more, lips moving lazily against each other. There was no rush this time. No hurry. They had hours and hours of alone time. Hours to worship and devour each other. Emma was the first to step out of her dress, leaving her in nothing but the body lingerie.

"Mhm," Regina moaned as she kissed her way down to Emma's cleavage. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I did say that I would rip that lingerie off your body, did I not?" Before Emma had a chance to respond, the ripping of material filled the room. The blonde gasped, surprised. She looked down at her ruined lingerie and blinked.

"This was pretty expensive, you know?" Regina raised her eyebrow, smirking, and Emma started laughing. "I didn't think you would take your words so literal. You are –", her words were cut short as Regina cupped her breasts, silencing her with a deep kiss. As soon as Emma stepped out of the torn lingerie, she started taking off Regina's dress. Which turned out to be a struggle. They chuckled as they tried to get the dress off. It wasn't awkward. In the contrary, it was so … natural. So real. Regina wasn't wearing a bra, but to Emma's surprise she wore panties.

"Someone put on panties," Emma smirked as she let her hands run over the silk material.

"Well, Miss Swan, entertaining a whole room of guests for hours without panties can be quit uncomfortable. Especially with all the wetness from our den encounter."

"I gotta admit, after our balcony _encounter_ ," Emma chuckled, "… I needed to fresh up in the toilet, too." Their lips met again. Kisses, and giggles, and naked flesh. Miles and miles of naked flesh. "Lie down, please," Emma said, and Regina complied without hesitation.

The brunette's heart was racing as Emma knelt beside her on the bed. Without breaking eye contact, Emma's hands wandered down to the panties. Her fingers hooked beneath the waistband. Her thumbs stroked the flesh there, but she didn't pull the panties down. After a few seconds, Regina realized why; the blonde was waiting for permission. Regina smiled softly, lifted her hips and nodded. Slowly Emma pulled the garment down, and threw it on the floor beside the bed.

Time stood still as Emma let her eyes wander over Regina's olive toned body. It was the first time that she saw Regina in her whole glory, and damn it was mesmerizing. Expect for the small scar on the CEO's upper lip, her body was flawless. Perfect breasts, light brown nipples (that were already hard and straining, begging for attention), flat stomach, and full hips. Her thighs were well formed, and her trimmed pubic hair had the same color as her hair; dark brown.

Regina gave Emma time to take her in fully. She was amused and flattered at Emma's obvious amazement, and if she was being honest the look on Emma's face turned her on immensely. But she wanted more than just looks. She needed more.

Emma was pulled out of her trance as Regina cleared her throat. She shook her head and grinned. "Sorry, I was distracted," Emma said as if it hadn't been obvious. Bending down, Emma kissed Regina passionately. Her hands cupped the perfectly rounded breasts, eliciting a moan from the woman beneath her. "You, Regina Mills, are stunning." Emma dropped open mouthed kisses all over her throat. "Breathtaking." The blonde's lips reached the valley of Regina's breasts. "Spectacular." A loud moan filled the room, as Emma wrapped her lips around a perky nipple. It wasn't possible to tell which of them had actually caused it.

Emma had time, and she was going to make good use to it. Her lips wandered over every part of Regina's body. She straddled the brunette, and groaned as her center grazed Regina's thigh. The blonde bit her lip, holding back her own need as she worshipped every inch of skin she reached, licking and sucking and sometimes biting. The CEO's moans were music to her ears.

Regina was getting wetter and wetter with every second that passed. She felt her juices running down her folds, ruining the sheets. One touch at the right place, and she was sure she would come in an instant. Emma's lips on her skin felt so good, she saw herself becoming addicted to them.

Emma was enjoying the foreplay, and was about to move further south as suddenly she found herself beneath Regina. The brunette was hovering over her, her knees on either side of Emma's waist.

"Hey!" she complained. "I was really enjoying the sight of you under me, and I wasn't nearly finished!"

Regina smirked. "Well, Miss Swan, this is getting a bit one-sided, and I think we both deserve some fun." The brunette reached behind herself and run her fingertips against Emma's inner thighs. She then leaned down and pecked both of Emma's pale nipples. "You agree, do you not?" Regina husked.

Emma nodded so eagerly, her whole body shook, and she could feel Regina smiling against her skin. It was torture, Emma realized. It was the sweet kind of torture as Regina's skillful hands and lips devoured her pale skin, avoiding the place she needed her most. She even got the promised massage, as Regina asked her to turn around. As she was laying on her stomach, Emma was getting relaxed and aroused at the same time, because the brunette didn't just use her hands. Her lips too were doing their magic. She was working Emma up, making her ready, and the blonde was sure the wait would be worth it.

Regina was kneeling between Emma's thighs as her hands slid lower and lower until they reached a full ass. She didn't lose time. "Jesus, Regina," Emma moaned as Regina spread her buttocks, bend down, and licked once from bottom to top. Her tongue slid through wet folds, taking a good amount of juice with her. Regina swallowed it and licked her lips, before she reached into her nightstand. "What are –"

"Shh, do not move, Miss Swan," Regina whispered. Emma did as she was told, her anticipation making her shiver. Without looking up, she could hear the straps fastening – Regina was taking on her toy. "I promised you a good fuck yesterday before our little stunt in the theater, remember?" The brunette didn't wait for an answer. "And I told you, Miss Swan, I stay true to my word."

"Oh," the blonde moaned and grabbed the sheets as Regina pushed the strap-on inside her from behind. Slow but deep thrusts followed. The position made everything so much more intense. The fake penis reached points, fingers could only dream of. "Oh, yes," Emma groaned. Her body slid forward with every powerful thrust. Suddenly, Regina's hand was around her throat, the other around her waist, pulling her up without sliding the strap-on out of her. Now both woman's were on their knees, Emma's back slick against Regina's front, as the brunette's ministrations grew faster.

"Am I a woman of her word, Miss Swan?" Regina panted at her ear.

"Oh, fuck, oh … Oh, Regina" Emma wasn't really able to form contiguous words.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Regina turned Emma's head to her and kissed the blonde with passion. Tongues played together as they stayed in this positon for a while. The moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room as Regina continued to push the into Emma's wet and hot folds. The CEO could feel sweat drops running down her back. With a swift move, she slid out of Emma, ignoring the groan of protest. She turned the blonde around once more, laying her flat on her back. Bending down she took a throbbing clit into her mouth.

"REGINA!" Emma cried out and bucked her hips. It didn't take long after that. Some sucking, some licking, and Emma was in heaven, crying out Regina's name over and over again. She couldn't stop saying her name. As if it … as if Regina was the only thing that was holding her together, as the orgasm shattered her. Every single bone in her body tensed. "Oh, Jesus fucking Christ … Oh … Regina … oh." And then it was over, and her bones turned into jelly.

Regina made her way back up, lying down beside a spend Emma. She prepped soft kisses over the hairdresser's face. "Just … just a second," Emma panted and closed her eyes, making Regina chuckle. "That's not funny … I'm done ... you fucked me up … literally."

Regina decided that dizzy feeling, post orgasm Emma was quit adorable. She smiled softly as she caressed the blonde's face. "You are very beautiful like this, Emma." The blonde froze, and stopped breathing. Regina of course noticed the sudden change right away. "What?" she asked, prepping herself on her right elbow and looking down at Emma. "Did I say something wrong?"

Emma shook her head. "No," she whispered and sat up. "Not at all."

"What it is then?"

"You said my name." Regina blinked. "This is the first time you said my name. This is the first time, you're not calling me Miss Swan. You did it. Just now."

The brunette smiled at Emma's awe. "Looks like I did … Emma."

Emma closed her eyes as a shiver run down her spine. It might as well have been the aftershocks of her orgasm, but she knew it was more than that. Hearing her name from Regina's mouth … God, it was like a sweet treat. Like a soft caress to her soul. It was everything. "Say it again, please," she begged, bending down, and taking Regina's face in her hands.

"Emma …" Kiss "Emma …" another kiss "Emma …" yet another one. By the time Emma was pumping two fingers into Regina's wet pussy, the brunette was moaning and screaming and cursing out her name. And every time it felt better. With every "Emma!" she knew that Regina was closer to her release. The brunette's fingernails were digging painfully into her shoulders, but that didn't stop Emma from sucking on Regina's nipples.

"Emma!" Regina let out a scream of pleasure. "Emma, please … I can't …"

The blonde understood. Regina wanted, needed to come, and who was Emma to deny her that request. Her fingers increased the speed, adding her thumb to rub against a swollen clit. Regina was thrusting her hips to meet Emma's fingers, taking her deeper in her. Within seconds, Regina cried out as Emma pushed her over the edge, into oblivion.

Regina's body was shaking as wave after wave shot through her, only calming down as Emma pulled out of her. The blonde collapsed next to her, leaving an arm and a leg draped across Regina's trembling body. Emma's hand slid over Regina's breast, gently rolling the still firm nipple. It was quiet as both woman stabilized their breathing. Suddenly, a load rumbling broke the silence. Embarrassed, Emma hid her face in Regina's neck. "Oh, God," she said quietly.

Regina chuckled. "Hungry, Miss … I mean, Emma?" The blonde looked up at that and grinned. She nodded like a five year old child who was about to get sweets. _What an adorable dork,_ Regina thought. "I'll make us something." As she got up and out of the bed, Emma missed the warmed of her body instantly. She pouted, making Regina chuckle again. The CEO leaned down and kissed her. "A sandwich okay?" Emma nodded and grabbed Regina's face to kiss her once more, before she left the room.

The usually very serious and cold CEO was actually humming as she prepared two sandwiches in the kitchen. She felt … content. Happy even. Emma Swan had turned her life upside down. Just a few minutes later she was done with the sandwiches. Taking the plate with her, she made her way back upstairs. She froze at the threshold of her room when she saw Emma getting dresses in a hurry.

"Please tell me you were not trying to sneak out."

Emma's head whirled around just as she stepped into her heels. The vulnerability in Regina's voice and in her face was so clear, it took Emma off guard. "Wha … oh, God, no! No, no!" Emma hurried to Regina, taking the plate from Regina's hands. "How could you think that, Regina?"

"I … well … I thought you would spend the night. It was stupid from me to assume –"

"Regina, stop," Emma said and took a flushed face into her hands. "I was planning to, I swear. I just got a call. It's an emergency, and I have to leave. I am so sorry. I had an incredible night, Regina, why in God's name would a want to sneak out?" Emma kissed her. "I am not that dumb, you know," she joked, and yay, it actually elicit a smile from Regina.

"What's the emergency? Is everything all right?" Emma expression changed to worried, and Regina didn't like it at all. But it felt too soon to push.

"I'm sure it will be," Emma said.

It felt natural as they intertwined their hands while she led Regina upstairs. When they reached the front door, Emma realized that she had no car. "Shit, I have to call a cab." She turned around when she heard keys jangling. "What … your car?" Regina nodded.

"You are sober, right?"

"Yeah, haven't had another drink since the shots, and that was hours ago."

"Good, please take care of yourself. Drive carefully." Regina said, and handed her the keys.

"I will," Emma assured her. "I didn't know you are a car borrower," she added, grinning.

"Well, Emma, you don't know a lot things about me."

"Yeah ... I … well," Emma rubbed the back on her neck. "I would love to change that, Regina."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me on a date, Emma?"

Emma shrugged, then nodded, blushing furiously. A few moments of silence passed. "So?"

"Ask me properly, Miss Swan."

Miss Swan again. Emma shook her head and laughed. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Miss Mills, would you like to go on a date with me?" Regina smiled brightly. "Better?" Emma asked.

"Much," Regina confirmed. A soft kiss followed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Emma smiled.

Regina rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "You really must stop stealing my lines. But yes, I would love to go on a date with you, Emma." The blonde fisted the air, stole one last quick kiss from Regina.

"Miss Mills," Emma nodded, the smile still on her face as she turned around and left.

"Miss Swan," Regina whispered, staring at the closed door. Her fingers reached up, touching her still tingling lips. The feeling was ridiculously satisfying. Joy exploded in her body, invading her entire being. She felt so happy, her heart ached.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know your thoughts, they always make my day!**

 **Also, one more thing: I was actually planning to end it with this chapter. I have a few ideas for more though, and I am going to ask you, guys: Do you want more? If so, please follow the story to get a mail for the next chapter, and let me know what you want to see/read. I might use some of your suggestions!**

 **Hope you are having a great summer! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! So, I decided to write a few more chapters to this story. I love writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! All mistakes are mine, please try and ignore them.**

* * *

Regina's morning was like any other but this time it didn't feel quite right. For the first time in what felt like forever, the CEO felt … lonely. She was used to eat alone, to listen to some good classic music while she drank her coffee. To get through her morning routine without interruption. And yet, today it felt wrong.

Even though she knew it had to do with a certain blonde she refused to admit it to herself. Wasn't it too soon to become emotionally attached to … a stranger? Because, if Regina was being honest, Emma was just that – a stranger. She knew absolutely nothing about her, except that she was a hair dresser. At first that was all right, and exactly what Regina needed but then … then everything changed. It became serious, it became more than just sex. Emma Swan had turned her life upside down and the big CEO, who was used to have everything under control suddenly didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to act on the feelings she was having.

"Buh!"

Regina had been lost in thoughts she didn't hear anyone coming in, that's why she nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing a voice. Kathryn's voice, she realized a tad too late. As if it wasn't enough that she got scared in her own house, she lost her balance and fell from her stool, her butt hitting the kitchen floor with a not so soft thud. "Ow!"

"Are you hurt?" Kathryn asked.

"No, but –," Before Regina could finish her sentence, though, her friend started cracking up. Kathryn laughed so hard, she had to hold her stomach while tears were running down her cheeks. Leave it to a freaking 33 year old lawyer to crack up by something like this. Well, at least she made sure Regina wasn't hurt.

"God, you should have seen your face!" the blonde said between laughter.

Shaking her head, the CEO got up from the floor and casually smoothed out her Sunday dress. "Remind me again why you are my best friend?"

"Because I'm Kathryn, and I'm awesome!"

"Debatable."

"Hey! You don't question my awesomeness!" Kathryn replied in mock hurt.

Regina smirked at her friend. She rounded the kitchen island, and opened a cupboard. "I guess it is a waste of time to ask how you get in," she said as she poured her friend a cup of coffee.

"Shouldn't you already know that I am –"

"Catwoman, yes," Regina finished Kathryn's sentence. "Forgive me." Rolling her eyes she handed her friend the cup and sat down next to her. "So, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Honestly?" Kathryn started and took a sip from her coffee. "It's hot."

"You don't say. I just poured it, what did you expect –"

"No, no, silly. I don't mean the coffee, though it is hot," Kathryn chuckled. "I meant you and Emma."

"Emma?" Regina blinked confused.

"Yeah, ya know the hot Blondie who you are having sex with?"

Regina groaned annoyed. "Stop being ridiculous, I do know who Emma is!" the brunette snarled. "I just don't understand what she has to do with your visit." Regina slammed her coffee cup on the counter, and crossed her arm over her chest. It was a way to protect herself.

Kathryn eyebrows shot into her hairlines. "Someone's pissed."

"No, I am not."

"Yeah, you are."

"I am not!"

"Yep, you definitely are," Kathryn stated.

"Well, congratulations, now I am," Regina scoffed. "At you!"

"Nah, you're getting all defensive and this has nothing to do with me," the blonde said knowingly. "I am pretty sure the culprit is a beautiful blonde hairstylist who goes by the name E – M – M – A Swan." Kathryn snatched a croissant from the plate, stood up from the stool and went to the living room, not even looking if Regina was following her. She knew the stubborn CEO would join her eventually. It took exactly three minutes until she heard her friend practically stamping through the house – a new record, Kathryn thought impressed.

"For God's sake, wipe that smirk off of your face," Regina huffed, but that made her friend just grinning wider. "You are so annoying, Kathryn Midas."

"And yet, you love me. I am your best friend, and I know when something is bothering you. So, spill."

Regina dropped onto the couch – so unladylike – and leaned back. Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply, and massaged her temples for a few seconds. "Maleficent called, she postponed the date she bought yesterday."

"But that's not why you –"

"No, Kathryn, it isn't," Regina admitted quietly, not opening her eyes just yet. "This woman … Emma Swan, she is driving me crazy, and I really don't know if this is a good thing."

"You have feelings for her," Kathryn stated after a few seconds of silence.

Regina's eyes shot open. "I do not … I mean … good God," she stuttered. "I barely know her, Kat!"

"Yeah, but you feel something for her anyway otherwise she wouldn't be driving you crazy. For fuck's sake, you're Regina freaking Mills, nothing and no one drives you crazy!"

Regina sighed deeply. "What I am supposed to do?"

"Get to know her?" the lawyer shrugged, causing her best friend to roll her eyes. "I mean really get to know her. You guys had sex how many times? Five or six? I –"

"Technically, eight. We had eight sexual encounters," Regina corrected.

Kathryn narrowed her eyes. "That was a rhetoric question, Regina." The CEO shrugged, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide the smug smirk. "You know, you don't have to rub it in my face that you have an actual sex life."

"What about Frederick?"

"He's cute. And with cute, I mean CUTE. A real gentleman," Kathryn sighed.

"You say it as if it is a bad thing?"

"It is!" the blonde exclaimed. "We were having a nice evening at his apartment, and I swear to God I was ready to ride him, and then he stopped, looked me deep in the eyes and said …" A dramatic pause followed, and then the blonde lawyer cleared her throat and mimicked Frederick's voice. " … Kathryn, you are a special woman, I want to take it slowly."

"What did you do?" Regina asked.

"I yelled; Screw slowly, let's screw! I need sex, now! Then I straddled him, ripped his shirt off and we had sex on his couch all night long."

Regina gasped. "You did not! That did not happen!"

Kathryn chuckled. "Of course it didn't, silly woman. It did happen in my mind though." They both laughed at that, though Kathryn sobered up unnaturally quickly. "Speaking of Sex," she said, and tilted her head to one side, studying Regina a tad too long for it to be comfortable for the CEO. Regina fidgeted nervously with her coffee cup and looked up at her friend, who had sat up fully and straighten her spine. "I think you should stop having sex with Emma."

Regina's mouth flung open, her eyes grew comically wide. "WHAT?" she practically shrieked.

In any other situation Kathryn Midas, the goofball, would have had a laughing fit at her best friend's reaction about not having sex. But this, Kathryn realized, was a serious situation. Her friend had lost herself in the blonde Hairstylist, she was falling for her (even though Regina didn't realized that yet), and Kathryn knew that the CEO would fall hard on her butt if this thing – whatever the heck it was – wouldn't work out. She was a lawyer for fuck's sake, she was thinking rationally.

"Look, Regina … do you want to get to know this woman?" Kathryn asked in a serious tone. Regina gulped and nodded. "Then listen … you can't get to know a person if every time you are with said person you share like 10 words, making sexy eyes at each other, and then end up having crazy, and mostly public sex. This is not how it works."

"But –"

Kathryn raised her hand and shook her head to cut of Regina. "You had sex over half a dozen times, before even going on a date, Regina." Kathryn furrowed her brows at that. "That's kind of a womanizer behavior, isn't it?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes, it is, dear. Normally it works the other way around. First dates, then sex."

"Exactly! That's my point, babe!" Kathryn called out excited. Regina rolled her eyes at the nickname, but remained silent. "So, how about you two go on three dates before there will be any sexual interactions again?" Regina tilted her head and thought about her friend's suggestion. "That includes masturbating in front of each other," Kathryn added for good measure.

At that Regina actually pouted. "But I …" she started to object, but sighed and leaned back at Kathryn's stern look. "Fine," Regina breathed out. "I will keep my hands off her for the time being."

Turns out she couldn't.

* * *

On the other side of the town, Emma Swan knocked her glass over in pure shock. Ruby blinked in confusion, looking from Emma to the shattered glass on the floor back to her friend.

"Dude, you look as though I proposed to murder someone," Ruby chuckled.

"You might as well have … you're killing my libido."

Ruby burst out in laughter. She laughed so hard, she had to hold her aching stomach as tears were running down her face "You're unbelievable," Ruby laughed, causing Emma to shrug. "It's just sex, Emma. If you two really want to get to know each other, there have to be actual dates before it comes to intimacy again. At least three dates."

"Wow, that's so old-fashioned. How old are you again? Sixty?"

"Emma, I'm serious! You like that woman, don't you?"

The blonde sighed and rubbed her face. "Yeah … a lot."

"See? If you want this to work, and if you want to know that the feelings you have toward Regina aren't just physically, you got to listen to me, Emma Swan."

Shaking her head, Emma stood up to clean of the mess she had made. Ruby cleared her throat and looked at her expectantly. "Fine," she huffed at last. "I will keep my hands off her for the time being."

Turns out she couldn't.

As soon as Emma left for the cleaning stuff, Ruby pulled her phone out of her pocket. She wrote a quick message to Kathryn Midas, her new friend and ally.

'Done!  
No sex for Regina and Emma for at least three dates. I hope it works.

xoxo – Ruby.'

It took only half a minute for Kathryn's response.

'Done here, too!  
Though she whined like a five year old (Regina Mills never whines!). Hope it works out, too.

Talk soon, dear.'

Both women smirked, pleased with themselves and about their (what they thought) genius plan.

* * *

Around 8 pm, Regina's phone rang. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw who was calling. She cleared her throat and wetted her lips before she took the call.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" she said in her best CEO voice, and hated herself for it.

"I thought we were past Miss Swan, Regina?"

"Old habits die hard … Emma."

"Better. Much better."

The blonde chuckled, and Regina could practically see the smile spreading across that beautiful pale face, that made her emerald eyes sparkle.

"I'm sorry for last night," Emma said with a soft voice, which melted Regina's heart. God, if she didn't want to get burned, Regina really had to be careful with this woman. With every new interaction, no matter how small, the thing she felt for the blonde hairdresser grew stronger.

"There is no need for an apology, Emma."

"Of course there is," Emma answered and continued before Regina had the chance to say something. "Look, one of the reason I called is that I wanted to give you your car back."

"What's the other reason?" Regina asked curiously.

"Missed your voice." Regina felt a flutter in her belly, and she smiled so hard, her face hurt. "There's a bar a few streets down your house," Emma continued quietly. The CEO furrowed her brows, because she could swear that Emma sounded … nervous. Anxious even. "How about I come by in an hour and we grab a drink there?"

"I'd love to," Regina said, and then she heard it again – the relieved sigh that escaped Emma's mouth. Had Emma really thought she would say no?

"Amazing. See you in a bit."

As soon as Emma hung up, Regina raced upstairs to her room to get ready.

One hour and three minutes later, Regina was sitting at the bar. She wasn't really a bar type, but once in a while she came down here for a drink with Kathryn. Tonight though, she was alone, and it took all of two minutes until someone hit on her.

"Hey, beautiful, may I buy you a drink or are you waiting for someone?" a man asked with a smirk. Before Regina could answer, the voice she found herself becoming addicted to, reached her ears.

"Yes, beautiful is waiting for me," Emma said and stepped next to the man who was leaning against the counter casually. His smirk fell … that was until he raked his eyes over Emma's body. She was wearing black pants, a black top and a grey leather jacket. Her long blonde hair was held back with a clasp, her green eyes rimmed with light make-up.

"Even better," the man said after the blatant check out and licked his lips.

"Dude, move," Emma shot back. "Now!" she hissed as he didn't budge.

"You heard the lady," Regina added. "Or do I have to talk to the owner?"

At that, the man held his hands up in surrender and finally moved. Though just two stools away, which pissed Emma off. She decided to ignore him. Taking in Regina for the first time, she inhaled sharply and then smiled like a goof. The brunette wore a black dress that ended mid-thigh, black, knee high boots with a good 4 inch heel. The outfit was completed by a red blazer that matched Regina's lipstick. Her hair fell smoothly around her face. In short – she looked as stunning as always.

"Hey, beautiful," Emma said at last. Leaning in, she dropped a kiss on Regina's cheek, her mouth moving to her ear. "You look stunning," she whispered and smiled as she felt Regina shivering.

"Thank you. You look beautiful, too, Emma." God, Emma loved the way her name rolled off Regina's tongue. She could already feel the heat in her face as she sat down next to Regina. "So, about last night's emergency … is everything okay?"

The question came out of nowhere and Emma needed a few seconds to "sober up" from Regina's beauty. "Uh … not quite yet, but it'll be."

"What was it about?" Regina found the courage to ask. Emma averted her gaze and rubbed her neck. Nope, she decided after a few awkward moments of silence, it wasn't the right timing to spill the beans. Not tonight, not an in bar where they were surrounded by so many other people. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me," Regina put her out of her misery.

"I'm sorry … I just … not here. Not tonight. I'll tell you soon though … deal?"

Emma pleaded with big wide eyes, and really, Regina had no other choice than to nod. She was sure that Emma would talk when she was ready, and pushing her would only scare her off.

As the bartender came by and asked for their order, Emma suddenly felt a hand on her thigh. Her heart starting racing as she stared at the hand. Regina's hand.

"I glass of your best red wine and a beer," Regina said to the bartender who nodded and took off. Her gaze wandered back to Emma, who was still staring at her thigh. Regina bit her lip self-conscious. Maybe it was too soon. As she started to remove the hand though, Emma grabbed her wrist and hold it on place. Their gazes met. They blushed. They smiled. It was a wordless conversation that said more than words ever could. Just seconds later their bubble broke as the bartender brought the drinks.

"Is it alright?" Regina asked, her fingertips moved, lightly squeezing the inside of Emma's thigh.

"Yes. Yes, it's more than alright," Emma said, looking at her thigh again.

Regina chuckled. "I meant the beer, dear."

Emma's head snatched up. " _Oh!_ Yeah, that, too." To hide her embarrassment, she took a quick sip from the beer. She was acting so awkward and clumsy, she almost chocked on the drink. And as if that wasn't enough, a few droplets of the drink spilled from the corner of her mouth.

Regina followed Emma's motions, her eyes staying glued on her soft mouth. The blonde licked her lips, but she didn't catch the droplet that was running down her left chin. Emma had already raised her hand to wipe her mouth, but Regina beat her to it. To be exact – Regina's mouth beat her to it. The CEO didn't care where she was or who could see her as she leaned in and caught the droplet just under Emma's chin, licking her way up to the corner of her mouth. With her thumb Regina traced the path her mouth had taken, before she leaned back again.

It happened in a matter of seconds, and all Emma could do was gaping like a fish. And blinking. Rapidly. As if she had just imagined that. As if it was just a dream. But Regina's smirk, her raised eyebrow and the squeeze on her thigh told Emma, that she hadn't been dreaming at all.

Suddenly, a low wolf whistle was heard. Emma head whipped around, whereas Regina looked over Emma's shoulder. Both women glared at the man from earlier. "Shut up!" they said in unison, causing him to flinch lightly and once again holding his hands up in surrender. "Idiot," they said … again … in unison, and this time, when their gazes met, they shared an amused smile.

"Sorry for that, had to keep you clean," Regina said.

Emma found her confidence … it was about time. "Here I was, thinking you wanted to make me all dirty," she said and winked at Regina, whose mouth and eyebrow rose in amusement.

"That certainly can be arranged, Miss Swan."

A tingle went up Emma's spine as heat suddenly flushed to her core, and her stomach flipped upside down. No matter how much she loved hearing her first name from the CEO's mouth, the husky way Regina said "Miss Swan" was from another world. It was sexy and seductive, and it made Emma shiver in delight. She gulped and pressed her thighs together. Goddamn! She had forgotten Regina's hand on her. Cursing under her breath, Emma had to take her eyes off Regina. This woman was doing funny things to her, and all she needed for it were words. And, yep, there was more to come as Emma felt Regina's lips on her ear. They weren't quite touching her, not yet, but Regina's breath was so warm and familiar against her skin, Emma inhaled sharply.

"Let's go?"

Emma nodded comically fast, tossed a few bills on the counter, and then stumbled off the stool. Regina's stomach clenched in anticipation as she swung gracefully down from her stool.

"May I join?" the infuriating man tried once again, making both woman stop dead in their tracks. Emma clicked her tongue, held up a finger at Regina and turned around. She smiled at the man, then she took her half full beer bottle and spilled it all over his head. He gasped out, but seemed to be frozen in the spot. Regina chuckled lightly and grabbed her wine glass, which was too half full. "Wait, stop, I'm sorry," the man suddenly said and almost fell from his stool as he leaned back.

"Oh, no need to worry, dear," Regina said calmly. She gulped down the wine in one go, licking her lips as she sat the now empty glass down. "This wine was way too good and expensive to be wasted on you." With that, she grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her out of the bar.

A light breeze grazed their faces as they stepped out of the bar. Heels clicked against the pavement as Emma took the lead and led them to the car, which was parked a little down the street. It was already dark, the moon shone down on them, and as Emma glanced over her shoulder Regina's breathe hitched in her throat. Emma's face fell directly against the glow, highlighted her long, blonde tresses, making her look even more beautiful … and young. She looked so young and careless. The whole, but unfortunately brief moment ended with a small smile from Emma.

Regina had to shake her head to pull herself out of the trance she had fallen into. The butterflies in her stomach tingled, making a party of their own. God, something magical was happening between them. Emma fumbled with the car keys as they reached Regina's ML. Her hands were shaking, but she managed to press the button on the key eventually. The blonde turned around. "So … where to?" Just as Regina was about to answer, the ringing of her phone cut through them. She grimaced, annoyed, but pulled the phone out of her bag nonetheless. For a brief second she considered to ignore the call as she saw her mother's number on the display. But then again she knew it was pointless. She shot an apologetic look at Emma. "Go ahead," the blonde smiled reassuring.

"Hello, mother." Regina's furrowed her brows as she listened to her mother's rant. "What … wait, what? Calm down, please … I … yes. Yes, of course, mother. I'll be there in half an hour." She hung up and let out a deep sigh. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she glanced at Emma, who was studying her curiously.

"Something wrong?" the blonde asked.

"Looks like it is … my mother fell down the stairs and broke her arm. She's at the hospital."

"Shit!" Emma gasped, and then she slapped a hand over her too big mouth.

Regina chuckled lightly. "That's one way of putting it, yes."

They watched each other for a few seconds. Emma handed Regina the car keys and broke the silence. "I don't think we have time to go somewhere for … you know …" A lopsided grind spread across her face, and she blushed. Regina took the keys, but didn't let go of her hand.

"No, I believe there is not quite enough time to leave … though …" the brunette paused and looked at her car. Emma followed Regina's eyes. The backseat windows were tinted. Regina cleared her throat, their gazes met. Even though it was dark, Emma could see the flush that had spread over Regina's face. Damn … it was dark. The backseat windows were tined. They had half an hour. Emma opened the door and was about to grab Regina's hand and pull her into the car, when she whipped around.

"Wait … was this a date?" the blonde asked as she remembered Ruby's words from earlier today.

Regina's mouth flung open slightly as she too thought about Kathryn's words. She bit her lip. "No?"

"Yeah … no. I don't think it was. I mean, it was barely a drink … I had to give you your car back … and really, it was … what? Ten minutes? That doesn't count, does it? And a bar? I mean, a bar … our first date can't be in a bar, right?"

Regina cut of Emma's rant with a kiss. "Stop talking, and get in the car," she panted against her lips.

Emma complied ridiculously fast. She got in and made room for Regina. The brunette looked around the streets … there was no direct lighting near their parking spot, and usually not many people passed by at this hour. "Fuck it," she muttered under her breathe and got in, too. In the blink of an eye, she pulled her dress up and straddled Emma's hips. Their lips crashed together in a rough, heated kiss.

Emma didn't lose any time as she let her hands wander over Regina's smooth legs, reaching her ass. "Fuck," she breathed out as she noticed that Regina was wearing a tong.

"That's what we're doing, is it not?" Regina husked against her ear, licking the shell of it and nibbling at her earlobe. Her hands found Emma's breast as her mouth wandered south, over Emma's neck, over her throat, and back to her mouth. The kiss was fierce, passionate, and it made Regina's head spin like a whirlpool. As Emma pulled her tong to the side and entered her with two fingers in one swift motion, Regina felt as if someone had knocked her breath out of her … in the most pleasurable way.

"Oh," Regina moaned quietly, "you don't lose time, do you?"

"We don't have much," Emma panted against Regina's neck as she pumped inside the wet and heated core, loving the way her fingers slid so easily in and out. Regina was so ready for her … just as she was for Regina. "Oh, yeah …" Emma arched her back slightly as Regina managed to pull out her breasts, taking a nipple inside her mouth. The blonde felt her own wetness ruining her pants. As if Regina had read her mind, the brunette's fingers reached the knob of her pants and pulled the zipper down.

Regina groaned in frustration and stopped her hips that were rocking against Emma's fingers. "Do you have to wear those ridiculous tight pants?" she whispered. Regina bit down lightly on Emma's nipple, soothing it with her tongue afterwards, and eliciting a moan from Emma's lips.

"Yeah … they make my ass look good," Emma justified her choice of clothing.

Regina chuckled. "That they do." She hooked her fingers around the waistband of Emma's pants. "Up," she demanded, looking straight into the blonde's green eyes that were shining brightly. Emma complied and with some effort Regina managed to tug them done just enough to have some room for her hand.

And then Emma's fingers went on, whereas Regina's started their work. They were grinding against each other. Hips rocking, fingers pumping, thumbs stroking, and lips fighting for dominance. Regina's car was big and comfy, and they took advantage of that. There was no awkward hit of heads against the roof or the window, no painful or uncomfortable angel … at least not that much.

"I'm close," Regina breathed against Emma's lips, hips rocking faster and faster.

"Me, too … uhhh, right there," Emma moaned loudly as Regina's thumb pressed down on her clit. They opened their eyes at the same time, locking gazes. Forehead leaning against forehead, their breaths mingled. "Together?" Emma asked.

It was barely audible, just a hint of a whisper, but of course Regina heard it. There was a touch of vulnerability and insecurity in Emma's shaking voice. Both women felt that Emma's request had a double meaning, that the word 'together' meant way more than just coming together. It was such a precious and valuable moment, if Regina wasn't that close she might have tear up.

Instead she nodded and whispered back, "Always."

It sounds like a bad cliché, like something that only happens in fairy tales or TV shows, but as soon as Regina spoke the word, they both reached their climax. They moaned as their bodies went rigid, and their fingers got trapped in each other's opening as their walls clamped down hard around them.

"Oh, God, uhh …" Emma groaned, and her back arched. With her free arm she was holding Regina around her middle as they rode out their orgasm. A heartbeat later she felt Regina's forehead against her collarbone. Panting hard, the brunette supported her weight with her left hand against the foggy window. Her hips rocked a few more times as Emma drew lazy circles around her throbbing clit, before she withdrew her hand. Regina did the same and sat back on Emma's lap.

They were still breathing hard, not taking their eyes off each other as they cleaned their hand with wet wipes. Regina reached out and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Emma's face. The blonde closed her eyes and sighed as soft fingers caressed her cheek. "I should probably be on my way," Regina said quietly. She got off of Emma's lap, dropping next to her on the backseat.

"Yeah … you should," the blonde replied with a hoarse voice. From the corner of her eyes she saw that Regina pulled her dress down. Emma too fixed her clothing and then cleared her throat. "So, how about this date … and I mean the real deal … how's tomorrow evening?"

To Emma's horror, Regina didn't answer. Instead she got out of the car. Emma blinked a few times, trying not to freak out yet, and left the car too. Her heart was racing as she rounded the Mercedes and met Regina at the driver's door. "Tomorrow you said?"

"Yeah … yeah, if it's alright with you, I mean if you don't have time I under –" There were more words to come, but they got stuck in Emma's throat as Regina closed the small gap between them and kissed her. This one was tender, soft. Their lips barely brushed against each other, and yet, it send a tingle through both women's bodies.

Regina was the one to end it. "Tomorrow it is. Send me the details," she said.

"I will!" Emma almost cried out, and felt silly for it. Regina's lips though turned into a big smile. The brunette winked and then got into her car, driving off into the night.

Emma stood a few minutes frozen on the spot, her own smile as bright as ever as her fingers laid against her still tingling lips. Good God, how did she got that lucky? Her phone rang through the night. She picked up and listened for a few seconds. Her smile fell and was replaced with worry.

* * *

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for Regina. As always her mother had overreacted. She hadn't really broken her hand, it had been 'just' a sprain. Not that she wasn't worried. She was. She just couldn't endure her mother's questioning, which felt pretty similar to a police interrogation. As soon as she had dropped her mother of, Regina drove home, took a quick shower and went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning, she had been so sure that Emma had send the details for their date. But no, there was no message. No call. Nothing. And it pissed her off. A lot. As the day went on, afternoon long gone and there was still no sign from Emma, Regina was even more pissed. No, really, she was fuming! No one dumped Regina freaking Mills! No one! Not even this beautiful, hot and adorable blonde hairdresser! No!

A knock on her office door pulled her out of her mind. For a second she thought that Emma had come by to surprise her, to get her out, but no, it was just her assistant.

"Miss Mills, I –"

"OUT!" Regina yelled.

Then she was alone again. Minutes and hours ticked by as she sat on her desk. Around 21 pm she reached her limit. If Emma wouldn't come to surprise her, it had to be Regina who would pay Emma a visit. With that thought in her mind she stood up and went on her way.

It hadn't been a problem to get Emma's address. The problem was that she stood for a good ten minutes in front of Emma's apartment door, not daring to knock. Was it worth to cause a scene for someone she had just met? What should she say? What if Emma was injured? No, she would have heard about it, she was sure. She was dumped. Just like that. Once again the rage took over. Regina raised her hand and pounded against the door. It took only seconds until she heard footsteps approaching. She inhaled deeply, preparing herself.

And then Emma was standing in front of her – in nothing but panties and a top. She wasn't even wearing a bra. There was someone else. She was sleeping with someone else, Regina knew it. The brunette's heart threatened to explode in hurt. She found herself surprised as she stormed past Emma into the apartment. Regina was so focused on her own feelings, that she missed the look on Emma's face entirely.

"Regina, I am sorry, I –"

The CEO held up her finger and shook her head. "Hush, you don't get to talk, Miss Swan!"

Emma blinked in confusion and clamped her mouth shut. She wasn't sure what surprised her more, the way Regina talked to her or that she was back at Miss Swan. Probably both equally.

"I thought you were serious about this," Regina motioned between the two of them. "About us. I waited all day long for your message or a call. And I don't care if this sounds arrogant, but I don't get dumped!" Regina paused, taking a deep breathe, and then she heard rumbling from one of the rooms. She scoffed, her eyes wandering to the closed door from which she heard shuffling. "If you wanted to have fun with someone else, you should have told me before this … before it …" Yeah, what? Regina was at a loss for words. Before it had become serious? Before her stupid heart had to create feeling for Emma?

"Are you done?" Emma asked quietly, holding back her chuckle by clearing her throat.

Just as Regina wanted to answer, a door cracked open and footsteps padded towards them. Suddenly a child was standing next to Emma. A small, chubby little boy with brown hair, not older than four or five. "Mummy, my tummy hurts," the child said as he rubbed his eyes. Then he glanced in Regina's direction, titled his head slightly. "Who is that?" he said, grabbing his mother's leg and hiding behind it.

Regina blinked. She felt dizzy. A good thousand thoughts were running through her head, spinning like crazy, but the most prominent one pushed all the other's aside:

 _SHIT! Shit, shit, shit._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm pretty sick, and I feel like shit, so please, leave me some love guys! I love reading your reviews! And don't forget to follow the story, if you don't want to miss the next update.**

 **PS: You don't have to worry, the story won't turn into some drama ... it will stay light and fun (and smutty), promise!**

 **Love, M**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so very sorry for the long wait, I truly hope I'll make up with that long chapter! 3**

* * *

Chapter 10

 _Suddenly a child was standing next to Emma. A small, chubby little boy with brown hair, not older than four or five. "Mommy, my tummy hurts," the child said as he rubbed his eyes. Then he glanced in Regina's direction, titled his head slightly. "Who is that?" he said, grabbing his mother's leg and hiding behind it._

 _Regina blinked. She felt dizzy. A good thousand thoughts were running through her head, spinning like crazy, but the most prominent one pushed all the other's aside:_

 _SHIT! Shit, shit, shit._

* * *

There had been so many scenarios going on in Regina head but never, not once, had she expected a child coming through that door. More so – Emma's child. She had a child. What in God's name? For what seemed to be the first time in her life, Regina freaking Mills' was stunned. Like, really stunned. She couldn't move nor could she bring her mouth to function.

"Mommy?" the small boy said again, looking up at the blonde.

"Right. Kid, this is Miss … uh, Regina", Emma explained. "A friend of mine", she added, the uncertainty in her voice more than clear. The boy pressed his lips together as he eyed Regina once more. He then let go of his mother's leg and approached the stranger, coming to a stand right in front of her.

"Hello, Miss Regina. I am Mister Henry", he said, holding out his hand.

Good God. Regina couldn't help but close her eyes as the pain shot through her unexpectedly. Henry. His name's Henry. This tiny little human had the same name as her deceased father. The clearing of a throat cut through the awkward silence. Regina's eyes flung open just to see that Henry hadn't move an inch. The CEO gulped and wetted her lips before she crouched down and took the boys hand in hers. It was warm and smooth and tiny, so tiny.

"Hello, Mister Henry", Regina eventually managed to get out. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." He smiled lazily and wobbled back to his mother, still half asleep as it seemed.

Emma has followed the exchange in silence and was rather worried about Regina's expression. Her face was scrunched up as if she was in pain, and her eyes … they were shimmering in tears. That is, if Emma's eyes weren't playing her any tricks. Shit, the blonde thought, Regina hates kids. This will never work out. She started to panic, her heartbeat doubling over, her body starting to tremble.

The silence stretched again, neither of them knew what to say or what to do. Just as Regina was about to storm out of the apartment, Ruby showed up from her own bedroom. She blinked a few times, looking between the two woman standing awkwardly in the living room. Then her eyes fell on Henry.

"Well, that sucks", she stated and shrugged.

Emma glared at her best friend. This couldn't get any worse.

"Aunt Ruby, is that a bad word?" Henry, curious as ever even half-asleep, asked.

"It is", she confirmed.

"Mommy says it a lot."

"Henry!" Emma called out in a high pitched voice. She withdrew her statement from earlier – it could get worse! The blonde could feel her cheeks getting hotter and hotter from embarrassment, and as if that wasn't enough her stupid best friend had a laughing fit. Her glare didn't make it better.

"Sorry, sorry", Ruby mouthed, still laughing her ass off. "I'll handle Henry", she said and grabbed the boys hand, fleeing to her bedroom.

"Good night, Miss Regina!" Henry said and waved, before they disappeared behind the door.

The CEO stood there, slightly dazzled. Her eyes fell on her raised, still waving hand which she then immediately hid behind her back. She shook her head as if to pull herself out of her trance.

"I do not, by the way", Emma said eventually.

Regina, still feeling a bit dizzy from the encounter with a child, furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Suck", Emma clarified. Her eyes grew comically wide as she realized what she had just said. "I mean … I mean, obviously, I don't suck", she laughed nervously. "And by that I don't mean the _suck_ suck, because as you should know very well I do suck … shit, I should stop talking." Emma exhaled deeply and fought the urge to hide her face in her hands. God, she was acting like a complete fool.

If the current situation hadn't been such a mess, Regina would have laughed at Emma's flustered behavior. But she couldn't laugh because … well. "You have …" Regina started with a hoarse voice. She cleared her throat and tried again. "You have a child?" It was more a statement than a question really.

The blonde gulped. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do."

Regina blinked, still confused and slightly … angry. She sniffed loudly, in very unladylike fashion. The CEO crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her walls were up again, high and unreachable. Never, not once had there been a person who had been willing to climb said wall. More so, Regina never felt comfortable enough to let someone in. She had let her guard down, just a little, just enough for Emma to peek inside her, and that's what she got. "And why, Miss Swan, would you lie to me about such thing?"

"Woah, woah, slow down", Emma said, laughing nervously. She had a bad feeling about this whole situation … as though it was going to escalate quickly. "Lying? Come on, Regina, I –"

"Lying, keeping it from me, not mention it, call it however you want! You should have told me!"

Emma was at a loss about Regina's outburst. She didn't understand why the brunette acted so angry. Instead of shouting back, Emma decided to keep her voice low, not just for the sake of her son and Ruby next door. They were going to work this out. Right?

"Say something, goddamn it!" Regina hissed, pulling Emma out of her thoughts.

"I didn't lie to you, Regina, I would never."

"Oh, please, spare me. I should have known better."

The last remark stung surprisingly hard. Within seconds, Emma got angry, too. "Listen! When exactly should I have told you about my son? While I was licking and sucking and fucking you? While you had your head buried between my legs? I remember that there wasn't much talking between us, Regina. Besides screaming each other's names and begging for release!"

"Of course you would make an excuse! You would have found time to tell me, if you really wanted to!"

Emma's mouth opened, her response already on the tip of her tongue, but then she paused and clamped her mouth shut. Because, if she was being 100% honest with herself, Regina was right. There had been chances to tell her, but a part of Emma always feared the CEO's reaction. Justified fear, as she could see now. Sighing deeply, the blonde touched her forehead with her fingers. God, her head was throbbing. Before she could say something, though, Regina beat her to it.

"At a loss for words, I see", she scoffed, shaking her head. "I should have known that someone like you would never be completely honest." The brunette was hurt. And confused. And angry. She felt so many things, all at once. There was one thing Regina absolutely hated – dishonesty. It was the one thing that she didn't tolerate, couldn't tolerate.

Regina's words felt like a slap in Emma's face … more like a punch in the guts, really. It took everything to not lose it right then and there. "Someone like me, huh?" she said quietly, biting her lip until the familiar metallic taste filled her mouth. Emma swallowed roughly. "Like the poor hairdresser I am?"

"That is not what I –"

"Like the almost 30 year old who shares an apartment with her best friend even though she has a five year old son? Or did you mean someone like me, who will never be able to buy a fucking Mercedes or a mansion, because I am still paying of my fucking loan?"

"Do not put words in my mouth, Miss Swan, I did not say any of that!"

"Cut the Miss Swan crap, Regina! That's not what you said. Not in so many words. But it's what you think." Emma's heart was pounding loudly in her chest. She could feel her cheeks coloring. From hurt and embarrassment and anger. The last one wasn't all that unfamiliar. In anger, there were always said things … hurtful things. Emma experienced it first hand, more than once.

"Are you a magician now? Or a psychic? Can you look into my head? Can you read me? How come you know what I am thinking?"

Emma laughed dryly. "It's written all over your face!"

"How dare you put that on me, Miss Swan?"

"You should leave."

Regina stopped breathing. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She sure must have misheard the blonde.

"Leave!" Emma repeated, louder and firmer this time.

"I –"

"Get the fuck out of my apartment!" Emma yelled so suddenly, Regina flinched.

Gulping, Regina pressed her lips tightly together. Carefully, she somehow managed to drag her feet towards the front door. She shot one last glance in Emma's direction, hoping to catch the green orbs, but the blonde had already turned her back on her. Sighing, Regina pushed down the handle, leaving the apartment. She stood there, for what felt like an eternity, staring at the closed door.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I fucked up!" she muttered, before she left the building.

* * *

"I fucked up! I completely fucked up!"

It was already after midnight and Regina was pacing around her living room. She was massaging her pounding temples. The headache started right after she left Emma's apartment. As soon as she entered her house she grabbed a bottle of wine and called Kathryn. The lawyer had come by in a matter of minutes, keeping her friend company. Now, three wine bottles later, Regina felt even worse than before.

"You said that already, babe", Kathryn said. "Like a hundred times." She tilted her head and studied Regina, who looked like a complete mess. And acted like one.

"How do I fix this? Is there even a way to fix this?" Regina whined. She almost lost her balance as she staggered to the couch. Plumping down next to Kathryn she continued to whine. "She hates me now. I saw it on her face. I know it. She hates me. I ruined it. I fucked up. I messed up everything!"

"Well, what exactly is that 'everything' you messed up? I thought you were just sleeping together?" Kathryn blinked in surprise as her friend ignored her remark and just kept up her rant.

"And this child. This tiny, chubby boy with his big eyes and his messy brown hair", Regina gushed. She held her hands up to her chest and pouted … she pouted! "I've never seen a cuter boy in my entire life, Kathryn, I swear to God, he's an angel! And his name's Henry! Like my Dad!"

"Wow …"

Regina sighed deeply and closed her eyes. It was silent for a few minutes, and just as Kathryn thought her friend had fallen asleep, Regina started talking again. More like slurring, really.

"I'll miss her, you know? Emma. I'll miss her. She's so beautiful and so adorable, and sometimes, when she's very flustered she makes this thing with her noise. Like a child, you know? And she's those dimples, did you know that? I'd like to touch those dimples … among other parts of her. And she's able to fix my hair so good, she's so good. And did you see her hair? It feels like silk. I know it, because I tangled my hands through it. She's also very good in bed. She makes this thing with her tongue and her fingers at the same time, it's like magic, you wouldn't believe, and –"

"Okay, stop", Kathryn cut her off. She grabbed her friend's wrists and forced her to look at her. "Regina, honey, as much as I love hearing every single dirty detail of you adventures with Emma –"

"Don't say her name!" Regina whined loudly. "It hurts, it hurts so much!"

"Oh, my …" Kathryn cleared her throat. She had a very hard time not to laugh at her friend. Hilarious! "Listen, babe. You are drunk. You need rest."

"I'm not. I don't need rest, I need her!"

"You are using abbreviations, for God's sake! Regina Mills doesn't use abbreviations unless she's drunk!"

"You're silly, I don't use abbrevi … oh." Regina put on a pained expression. "I'm drunk."

Kathryn nodded and chuckled lightly. Helping her friend to bed turned out harder than expected. Drunk Regina was even bitchier than the normal Regina. First she needed a different comforter, than she didn't like the pajama pair Kathryn chose for her because, and I quote; 'They remind me of her. I've put them on after our first night in a bed … probably our last night.' Then, after a lot of struggle, Regina was finally settled. She had pull up her knees and lay there in the embryo positon, sniffling and mumbling something under her breath. She looked so miserable that Kathryn bend down and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright", she whispered to her friend.

"Promise?"

"I promise", Kathryn said. She swore there was a light smile on Regina's face before her eyelids fluttered shut, and her breath event out. Kathryn put 2 Aspirins and a glass of water on Regina's nightstand and left the house, already trying to figure out a way to keep her promise.

* * *

On the other side of town, instead of yelling and drinking wine, there was whispering and drinking cacao. Emma just finished her second cup and put her cup down.

"Someone like me, huh?" Emma shook her head. "How could she?" she hissed.

"Emma –"

"I mean, seriously? What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Emma –"

"I should have known that she's just like any other rich snob!"

"For fuck's sake, you realize you're doing the exact same thing that made you angry in the first place?"

"I am not!" Emma said loudly.

"Keep your voice down!" Ruby put a finger on her lips, and shot a glance at the bedroom door. "But, Emma, that's exactly what you're doing. You're judging her."

"She's the one that said –"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Maybe she had a bad experience, Emma. Maybe someone has kept something from her and hurt her and –"

"I have a child, for God's sake, I'm not a serial killer."

Ruby sighed and held up her hands. Emma had a point, but so did Regina. Of course she was going to side with Emma, but a part of her already was thinking of a way to fix this mess. She had been lost in thoughts as Emma suddenly scoffed loudly.

"Go on, say it."

Ruby furrowed her brows.

"Come on, say it. I know you want to. Rub it in my face that you were right from the beginning. Rub it in my face that you have warned me about Regina Mills, and I decided to ignore your warning." Her voice was quivering and suddenly there were tears running down her face.

"Oh, Em, come here." Ruby hugged her friend tightly to her, running her hand over the blonde's hair. "It's going to be alright", she whispered to Emma and dropped a kiss to her head.

"Promise?" Emma sniffled and yawned.

"I promise."

* * *

"Emma's really stubborn."

"Regina's very sorry."

"Emma won't take the first step, she's too hurt."

"Regina either, she's too scared of being rejected."

Kathryn and Ruby both sighed and shook their head, before taking a sip from their coffee. It had been four days since the eventful night and there had been absolutely no progress between Regina and Emma. They haven't seen each other. No texts, no calls, nothing. The lack of communication was utterly ridiculous because they both were clearly suffering from it.

"It can't go on like this", Kathryn said. "Regina's a mess. She called in sick. I mean, she's the boss and all, but I'm pretty sure she hasn't took a day off of her own free will in the past three years."

"Same with Emma. She's pitying herself at home, and cuddles with Henry all the time."

"Well, at least she has someone at her side." Kathryn sighed and massaged her temples. "I'm really starting to worry about her. I've just seen her once like that and it took a long time, and I mean a very long time for Regina to recover. It's not my place to tell you or Emma about it."

"Kathryn, I got it, okay? It's exactly the same with Emma. She got hurt pretty badly and got trust issues since then. I can't speak for her, but I know Regina meant a lot to –"

"Means", Kathryn cut Ruby off. "Means. Let's think positive." They smiled at each other. "Also, I can't speak for Regina either, but I'm pretty sure Emma means a lot to her, too."

The minutes went on. Kathryn and Ruby ordered more coffee and cake. The conservations between them flowed. They laughed, they joked. There was a new friendship blooming. It took a while until they came up with a perfect plan to get Regina and Emma back together. Well, at least they would push the two of them into the right direction. The rest was up to them.

"So, tomorrow Regina will be at the opera with Maleficent, you know, because of the charity thing. I will take Emma there, which will be a lot of work by the way, and make her bump into Regina."

"You got it, dude!" Kathryn cheered and high fived her new friend, Ruby.

* * *

"The hell, Ruby? I thought we were going to the movies?"

Emma just got out of Ruby's car, and was now standing at the sidewalk. It was a beautiful Friday evening, but the blonde wasn't in the mood for going out. It had been Henry who had convinced her to go. In fact, he throw her out. Emma was pretty sure that her son had his first crush and just wanted to spend time with the new sitter. Anyways, here she was.

"I said theatre", Ruby gave back.

"That's Broadway!"

"I know."

"Since when do you –"

"Since today", Ruby cut her off and grabbed her hand, pulling to the entry.

"I'm not even properly dressed for –"

"You're fine, Emma!"

"I'm wearing my everyday jeans and a wool cardigan."

"You're fine, Em!"

"I'm in frigging Broadway!" Emma hissed.

At that, her friend chuckled. "Don't worry, you're not starring. At least not exactly."

"What in God's name is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Come on, we're going to be late."

Emma rolled her eyes but figured giving up would be less exhausting than fighting her friend. She hadn't the required force to fight anyone anyway. They entered the theater. It was still a god few minutes before the next play, and Emma didn't understand Ruby's rush. That is until she spotted the woman that haunted her in her dreams. The blonde stopped dead in her tracks and inhaled sharply.

There she was standing. Beautiful as ever in a classic little black dress that ended just under her knees, and that was combined with a cream and black blazer. God, she looked stunning. Emma felt the urge to run up to her and kiss those red lips. That was until remembered that she was angry at her. And to make things worse, Emma saw an arm sneaking around Regina's waist. Maleficent's arm. It made her blood boil. She didn't know if she wanted to go up there and ruin the woman's perfect coiffed blonde hair or if she wanted to leave without being seen.

"Shit", Emma muttered under her breath as her eyes locked across the room with Regina's. Well, so much about leaving without being seen, she thought. Unclenching her fists, she took a deep breath. Then she panicked, as Regina approached her with careful steps. "Shit", she hissed at Ruby, without taking her eyes off of Regina. "She's coming!"

"What, already?" Ruby chuckled.

"The hell are you …" she stopped and glared at Ruby as her brain finally understood the real meaning of Ruby's words. "You're un-fucking-believable!"

"Sorry", Ruby said. The grin on her face told her exactly how sorry her friend was.

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. Of course it had to happen in the same time Regina reached them. The hurt expression on the CEO's face threw Emma off a bit.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to bother you, I just …" Regina started almost inaudible. The brunette cleared her throat. "Is Henry feeling better?"

"I … what?" Emma blinked, confused.

"His tummy. He said his tummy hurt."

Wow, okay. That, Emma definitely didn't expect. The fact that Regina remembered that, somehow tugged on her heartstrings. And the way Regina's face had softened as she started talking about Henry … God. This woman was confusing as hell!

"He's fine."

Before Emma had the chance to say more, though, the blonde, insufferable woman, Maleficent appeared right next to Regina. Again her hand sneaked around the CEO's waist, this time even more possessively. The stern expression on Maleficent's face and the raised eyebrow should have intimidated Emma. But the opposite happened. Emma smirked knowingly. The woman felt threatened … by her.

"Good evening, Miss … what was it again?" Maleficent asked, titling her head.

Emma smiled, and opened her mouth to answer, but Regina beat her to it.

"Swan. Her name is Miss Swan."

"Right, Miss Swan. What are you doing here?" The blonde woman let her eyes wander over Emma's attire. "Are you working here? Looks like you just ended your shift." The woman clearly was trying to belittle Emma.

Again, Regina was the one to answer. "No, she does not", the brunette said. "She is a hairdresser. Miss Swan and Miss Lucas here", she pointed at Emma's friend, "they own a hair salon."

"Is that so?" Now Maleficent looked annoyed, and there was no way to hide said annoyance. Emma loved it. "I have heard that hairdressers suffer from dry hands. Is that true?"

"Well, I take care of my hands. They're very soft", Emma said and grinned widely.

"They are", Regina confirmed and flushed beat red as she realized what she had just said.

Emma grin grew wider, if that was even possible. "She should know."

That was it. That was the moment Ruby couldn't hold her laugh anymore. Every single pair of eyes turned at Ruby, even those who were like 10 yards away. The laughing fit seemed too held on way to long for Maleficent's liking as she cleared her throat.

"Regina, darling, we should go and take our seats now."

Emma didn't know what got into her, but she grabbed Regina's hand. "Actually, I need to borrow Miss Mills for a minute or two. Thanks." She didn't ask. She just took. Without waiting for a response, Emma dragged a speechless Regina across the hall.

"Miss Swan, I –"

"You wait here", Emma said as they reached the side entrance of one of the cloakroom, before she disappeared. Regina's heart had started racing, her cheeks felt like fire.

"Hey, you", Emma spoke to the cloakroom boy. "Open the side entrance."

"But, Miss, I can't –"

Emma pulled out a twenty from her pocket and handed it to the boy. "Another one afterwards."

"Just a moment, Miss."

Pleased, Emma made her way back to Regina, hoping the brunette had waited for her. God, the relieve she felt as she spotted Regina standing right where she had left here … it was ridiculous. Seconds later, the door opened, the boy stepped out of the room.

"In", Emma said to Regina, who complied without hesitation. Then the blonde turned to the boy. His spotty face was flushed, he played nervously with his finger. How not? He knew exactly what was about to happen in there. "Ten minutes", Emma said.

"Miss, I could give you 15 minutes, if –"

"I don't need 15 minutes, buddy", Emma cut him off and winked at him, making the blush on his face even deeper. With that, she entered the room and locked the door.

Regina was standing at the corner of the room. The curtains were already closed. With quick, confident steps, Emma closed the distance between the two of them. It was obvious that there was absolutely no hesitation. The sexual tension that hung in the air was palpable. As soon as Emma reached Regina, their lips crashed together. Kissing, touching, grinding. It happened all at once.

Instead of fighting for dominance, Regina let Emma take the lead. The blondes tongue sneaked into her mouth as she felt one of Emma's hands under her dress, grabbing Regina's bar ass – she was wearing a tong. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth as the blonde dig her fingernails into the soft flesh. Emma's mouth wandered south, reaching Regina's neck and biting down. The brunette groaned. Then Regina's dress was around her waist, but before Emma's hand reached between her legs, Regina grabbed her wrist. They had slept together a few times now, and it had always been passionate, but this time every one of Emma's touches felt even more intense as usual. Regina knew that Emma was mad at her, and her actual emotions played a big role right know. She just didn't knew if she liked it or not. God, she was a grown woman who wasn't a stranger of rough sex, what the hell has gotten into her so suddenly?

"I am not … I am not ready yet", Regina whispered breathlessly.

Emma's face softened within the blink of an eye. She cursed herself for acting so rough. "I know, silly", Emma whispered back as her tongue soothed the bite on Regina's neck. Then she looked up, searching for chocolate brown eyes. "I am not going to hurt you, Regina. Ever."

It wasn't just about hurting Regina in this very moment while she still wasn't ready for Emma. These words meant so much more, and they both knew it. Emma's hand found the soft spot between Regina's legs. Slowly, tantalizing slowly her fingers brushed against the fabric of Regina's tong. Which each stroke, Emma increased the pressure of her fingers. In the meantime she assaulted Regina's mouth. Her neck. Her throat. The top of her breasts as she couldn't free them fully without unzipping Regina's dress. And if she were to unzip the CEO … well, let's just say that she would need way more time than 10 minutes to worship the brunette. She needn't any distraction. She had a task.

It didn't take long – two minutes tops – for Emma to feel the wetness on her fingers.

"Ready yet?" she smirked against Regina's lips.

"Someone's smug …" the brunette breathed out, a smirk on her face as well. She grabbed Emma's lower lip between her teeth, biting and sucking on it, letting it go with a soft plop. "Are you waiting for permission? Because you don't ne – fuck!" The last word was cried out. Emma swiftly had pushed aside Regina's tong and entered her with two fingers.

"Did I hurt you?" Emma asked, a worried sound in her voice. She leant back a little to catch brown eyes.

"NO!" Regina groaned. "Why did you stop, don't stop! Keep going, you're not hurting me!"

Emma smiled at Regina's little rant and eagerness. She complied the plea by pulling her fingers almost completely out just to go back in into Regina's heat with a powerful thrust.

"YES!" Regina moaned. "Yes. Yes. Yes." That was all Regina's brain could produce as Emma's fingers worked her magic. She switched between hard and fast to gentle and slowly. It was torture. Pure torture. And God, did Regina love it! As Emma's thumb rubbed her swollen and aching clit, not once losing the rhythm of her thrusts, Regina exploded in matter of seconds. She saw stars, literally. A loud and long "YES" escaped Regina's mouth as she reached her climax, as every fiber of her vibrated.

Emma couldn't stop staring at her. The brunette's cheeks were flushed, she could see that despite the dim light. God, Regina looked so beautiful Emma's heart ached. Could it work? There were so many differences between them. They were like day and night. Like winter and summer. But, could it work? Because Emma was losing her heart to the brunette woman in front of her – despite everything.

"Emma?" Regina whispered as she came down from her high, still breathing hard. She studied the blonde with a slightly tilted head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just …" Emma cleared her throat and withdrew her hand from between Regina's legs. She took a few steps to the side and rested her back against the wall. Regina took the time to push down and straighten her now wrinkled dress. Silence fell over the room. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable. Unusual, yes. Awkward even, because either one of them knew what to say. It was Emma who spoke first.

"I'm still mad."

"I know."

"You will have to make it up to me."

"I know."

"And with that I don't mean sex."

"I know."

"You need to explain."

"I know."

Emma sighed. "Your answers really irritate me." A small smile spread on Regina's face and she opened her mouth, but Emma held up her hand. "Don't even!"

They laughed. The tension broke. It felt amazing.

"We should probably get back. This woman might think I kidnapped you", Emma said.

"You literally just stole me from her."

"Nope, can't steal something that's already mine."

Two sharp intakes of breath. A long meaningful look was exchanged. Emma's words meant so much.

"Anyways, I'm sure she's boiling right now from jealousy", Emma broke the moment, grinning.

"You are enjoying yourself, are you not, dear?"

"Yup," Emma admitted with a bright smile. They made their way to the door, but before Emma opened it, she cleared her throat. "You know what I said about making it up to me?" Regina nodded. "Well, I'm really hard to impress, so you better work on your plan to woo me."

"Woo?" Regina chuckled and shock her head. That woman was adorable.

"Yeah." Emma shrugged and turned the key around. "One more thing," Emma whispered and leaned into Regina, capturing her lips in a short but deep kiss. " … I don't mind sex."

With that, she opened the door and left, letting a very flushed but bright smiling Regina behind. Emma saw the cloakroom boy standing a few foot away. As she reached him, she took another 20 out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"9 Minutes and 10 Seconds", he said as he looked and his phone.

"You stopped the time?" Emma asked surprised.

The boy's face took a deep, a very deep shade of red. "I … I … sorry, Miss, I –"

Emma put him out of his misery with a small clap on his shoulder. "Guess I did a good job then, buddy." Smirking, she made her way to Ruby, who was still waiting next to a now very angry looking Maleficent. The woman's arms were crossed over her chest, and she looked as though she was about to explode. Emma had a very hard time to hide her gloating. In fact, she didn't want to hide it.

"Oh, you look a little red there", Emma pointed out with a sickly sweet smile on her face. She caught Regina's eye who made her way over to them as well. Even from the distance she could see Regina's still flushed face. Emma's smile grew wider as she turned her attention back to the beat red Maleficent. "But don't you worry, Ma'am, Regina and you will have matching color on your faces. Though not for the same reasons, obviously."

Ruby once more burst out laughing. Emma grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the theater, shooting once last glance over her shoulder and winking at Regina, who just reached Maleficent. The blonde woman had steam coming out of her ears and her nose. She left Regina with a dragon, Emma thought, but she was sure the badass CEO could handle the heat.

As soon as she stepped out of the theater, Emma's head fell onto her neck. Looking into the sky full of stars, she took a deep breath.

This was the beginning of something new, and she couldn't wait for more.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please, don't hesitate to share your thoughts with me, I love to hear every single one! 3**

 **Will try to update another chapter this year, but please don't hate me if I won't make it.**

 **Much love 3**


	11. Info

Hey guys!

First of all, this is not a new chapter.

I'm so very sorry that there weren't any updates in the past months. I don't wanna make it long but I had/have a really really tough time since November. The worst is that the situation may last for a long time.

HOWEVER ... I will absolutely, totally, definitely finish this story!

Stay tuned and follow the story to get notifications!


End file.
